Escort Services
by Tempest-2455
Summary: The annual Mayor celebrations across Maine are about to begin and Regina, one of the most notable Mayors in the state, hasn't got a date. She reluctantly resorts to her last option and hires Emma Swan, an escort who becomes her lawfully wedded wife. Slightly AU but not much.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first Swan Queen fanfic as well as my first Once Upon a Time fic. This idea literally just sparked in my head and I had to write about it, so here it is! I'd like to know what you all think and if you would want me to continue, so some reviews would be lovely, it's a really good motivator! :)**

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! xD**

Escort Services: Prologue.

Emma grinned lovingly at her rambling mother in front of her. Mary Margaret was attempting to suss her daughter's future plans for a family and the blond was merely listening to her yet actually engaging in the rather insignificant conversation. She did have a plan to have more kids in the future but that wasn't on her top priorities at the moment in her life or this evening.

The curse had indeed been broken; in fact of course she broke it. How she did it though will always have her mind in a haze and what would come out of such an action stumped her the most but she could never have asked for anything more. Everyone had decided to stay in Storybrooke, Granny couldn't bear to leave her beloved diner, Ruby... well Red couldn't fathom wearing anything other than her very inappropriate clothes for work. Prince Charming didn't feel like fighting anymore ogres, trolls and any other beasts in the Enchanted Forest, his wife Snow had been house hunting and had opted for a larger house due to her own sudden announcement that she and Charming were going to have another child. Emma instantly downed a double shot of vodka at the news. Henry's wild imagination screamed to him to go live there, however, he wasn't ready to leave Storybrooke and become accustomed to medieval antics. Emma was having none of it; she wasn't going to leave her beloved red leather jacket or the notion of hot cocoas with cinnamon. That was an instant no. Regina though was battling her desires and urges, she for so long had wanted to return to Fairy Tale Land, specifically to her castle because it was where she could seek solace, however, that changed the moment she made that one phone call 2 years ago.

Emma's eyes wondered from her mother's to the brunette's across the room on the other side. A beaming smile broke out as she observed the laughing woman. Her white gown was absolutely stunning but what was even more stunning and far more beautiful was the person wearing it. As if on cue the brunette turned her head slightly to face her, momentarily halting her conversation with Grumpy...well Dreamy now.

They held the loving stare for a few moments and the brunette grinned happily at the blond. The woman she called her fiancée only an hour ago was now her wife. She watched closely as Emma politely excused herself from her mother and began walking over to her. Regina followed suit in regretfully excusing herself from the rather pleasant conversation she was having with the dwarf.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Emma smiled adoringly while wrapping her arms securely around the slender waist. Regina slung her arms around her neck.

"I'm very happy and very good, especially now that I'm with you." The Mayor purred before gently pressing her lips onto the blonds'.

"Oh, look at the former Queen going all soppy on me." Emma snickered playfully. Regina feigned shock at the comment before she gently poked her in the stomach. The blond could only laugh at her wife.

"I'm sorry honey, I couldn't help myself." She pouted cheekily. Regina rolled her eyes jokingly at her wife's juvenile behaviour, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Just like you couldn't help undressing me with your eyes earlier while you were speaking with your mother. And yes, I did notice." She smirked. Emma failed to suppress a laugh at being caught in the act.

"What are you going to do Hand cuff me?" She whispered seductively while being watchful of her male guests who were ogling them as they walked past.

Regina shrugged, "Well now that you mention it, it is your turn, dear." She grinned mischievously. Emma's eyes dilated in disbelief.

"What? No, it's not." She squeaked. Regina laughed at her lover's reaction. It surprised her that the woman she fell in love with also happened to be quite if not very dominant and loved to be on top, however, the former Evil Queen was having none of it. She nodded suggestively to her lover.

"Yeah, it is my gorgeous wife." Regina stroked her face lovingly. Emma pouted before her lips curled slightly at the thought of how mind-blowing their love making would be tonight. Although she had denied herself to being submissive her whole life due to personal reasons she was definitely willing to fulfil that role for her soul mate.

"As you wish, your majesty." She replied warmly before gently tugging Regina's hand from her face and kissing each and every one of her knuckles. She bloomed at the intimate gesture and stared lovingly into the emerald eyes before her.

"I love you, Emma." She stated her voice laced with sincerity. Emma had heard those words over a hundred times already but every time it was uttered from the brunette's lips her heart would lurch and this time was definitely no exception.

"I love you too, Regina. I always will." She responded lovingly. Both women smiled and the blond brought their lips together in a tight lip lock. It was a soft and sweet kiss, the power and strength of their love for each other heavily evident in the sensations that ran through their bodies at the contact.

A clear of the throat from behind Emma forced them to reluctantly retract their lips. The pair faced the direction on the noise and was slightly taken aback by the eager group of women looking at them hopefully. There was Ruby, Granny, Ashley, Mary Margaret, Mother superior, Astrid, Kathryn, Belle and a few of the other nuns.

"Hello ladies, what can we do for you?" Regina asked curiously while approaching from behind Emma and snaking an arm around her waist from behind.

Ruby grinned and clasped her hands together. "Well we all want to know something but let's go to a more...enclosed room, shall we?" She smiled cheekily while gesturing to the other 100 or so guests around the reception room. Emma and Regina quickly glanced at each other.

"Uh, sure." Emma shrugged. The women broke out smiling before heading off in the direction of another room. Regina removed her hand from Emma's waist and grasped her hand while they followed curiously. She leaned into her ear and whispered quietly.

"Do you know what they want to know?" She asked inquisitively while they slid through the dining room and heading closer to the exit.

"No idea. You don't think it's the future baby talk again do you? I already had the damn talk with my mother today on our wedding day." Emma reminisced tiredly.

Regina groaned, "I hope not. I mean I want Henry to have a little brother or sister soon but not now. And it's something for us to discuss no one else." She squeezed Emma's hand reassuringly and gave a weak smile.

Emma nodded, "Yeah I also want that because I don't want Henry to be an only child. It sucks big time, you're always alone." She mumbled the last bit quietly. Regina ran her eyes over her wife's sleek wedding gown before laying her eyes on her face.

"You're not alone anymore. You have your mother and father, plenty of friends who love you, our son and me...you'll always have me." She leaned into Emma and kissed her cheek. The blond felt a smile tug at her lips at the heartfelt admission.

"I will also be right there for you, always by your side." She confessed in return and took a quick glance at her wife who looked on at her adoringly. Emma squeezed her hand before they waltzed into the comfy lounge room before them. Their reception was being held in a very expensive hotel and so they expected this room to be very fancy...and it was.

The seating was arranged in a square form. Regina and Emma took a seat yet being very mindful of their wedding dresses while the rest of the other ladies took a seat on the leather couches in front of the newly wedded couple. There were people sitting in front and on either side of the couple. Ruby spoke up.

"Ok so, all of us girls only just realised this not too long ago and we really want to know..." She trailed excitingly while quickly glancing around at the other women who were nodding eagerly with grins plastered on their faces.

"Know what?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, a perplexed expression covering her face.

"How you two met!" Snow exclaimed excitingly eliciting giggles and joyful murmurs from the other women surrounding them.

Emma's mouth was agape and Regina's eyes widened at the unexpected question. It had just occurred to the couple that no one had asked how they met. I mean sure they knew Emma was in town a few times for specific and confidential reasons but they never knew for what or with whom. Emma faced her wife who was looking right back at her, with no idea on what to do.

"Should we lie?" Emma whispered but unfortunately Snow heard.

"Oh no, Emma you will not lie to us! You will tell us the truth. We do not care how embarrassing it is or what not." She requested sternly with a slight plead in her tone.

"...or horrifying." She muttered under her breath. Regina frowned unimpressed at her wife. It was funny that although they had been together for the last two years they still continued to bicker as they use to.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to tell them exactly how we met?" She remarked slightly annoyed by her wife's behaviour, though it wasn't new to her.

"Yeah, come on Regina tell us!" Kathryn begged urgently with the other women following suit.

Regina smirked mischievously, "Oh no ladies, Emma will tell you how we met."

Emma snapped her neck to look at the brunette incredulously, "No, you tell them." She fired back.

Regina leaned in closer to her ear, "If you want some hot passionate sex tonight then you'll do exactly as I say, Emma." She purred seductively in her ear and felt the blond shiver slightly. Emma couldn't deny that she got turned on by Regina's dominant side. She instantly complied.

"Who's ready to hear how I met my stunning wife?" Emma chirped. Regina leaned back with a victorious smirk on her face as the women's hands in front of her shot up instantly at Emma's question. The blond gulped while they all began to quiet down.

"It all started one day two years ago..."

...

2 years ago.

Regina bit her lip anxiously while she paced up and down her lounge room. She was presently quite heavily conflicted on what she action she should take. The first mayoral celebration was in two days and she still didn't have a date. Normally for the few passing years she would take Graham but to her dismay he started seeing another woman, ending their usual tradition. She herself didn't care about Sheriff Graham, she just used him at her own pleasure.

She also knew that she couldn't go alone, it was frowned upon by the other Mayors. These celebrations weren't the usual dine and wine, they were more like a subtle competition of who could host the best party. Last year the Mayor of Sanford won, she invited everyone to the hottest Boston night club and they were considered as VIP's. Endless drinks, an electric dance floor, a DJ, lots of gorgeous men and women floating around, what more could you ask for. Regina despised her deeply and often wondered whether she was actually a Politician or a hooker off the streets.

There were only six of the Mayors around Maine who participated in this discreet competition. Whether a Mayor could participate or not was judged on their wealth. If they had the money that met all the other Politicians expectations then they could join in the comp, if not bon voyage. Six Mayors meant six celebrations across a six week period, a festivity once every week. Regina had a feeling this year was going to be particularly challenging but to her advantage she had some helpful cards up her sleeve.

"Oh, for god sakes." She grumbled her voice laced with irritancy.

The brunette instantly made a b-line for her purse that resided on the leather sofa and immediately began rummaging through it. She halted momentarily and stared at her business card placed in one of the card slots in her wallet. She carefully removed the card only to find a vibrant pink and black card behind it. In the bi-line it read, America's Finest Exotic Services. Her breath hitched slightly, she couldn't believe that she was actually going through with this.

The Mayor reached for her phone in the side pocket of her grey business dress and dialled the number. She unconsciously wiped her dress down with her free hand oddly finding herself unnerved by her choice of action, however, she had no other choice and wasn't dare going to be made a fool of.

...

The savvy golden-haired woman clicked her Bluetooth piece off in her ear and began studying herself in her pocket mirror. The faint creases in her forehead and copious amounts of make-up caked on her face made her realise just how old she was. She frowned worriedly and snapped closed her mirror before darting her eyes over to one of her employees flicking through a magazine.

"Darling, do you think 38 is middle aged?" She questioned the preoccupied blond while twirling a pen in her hand. She looked up and smirked.

"Nope, not at all, Meagan." The woman replied and managed to suppress a laugh at her boss's question.

Meagan threw her pen down frustratingly onto her desk at the answer. "It's not!" She exclaimed with her hands flailing around to emphasise her point.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" She sneered before immediately ducking at the pen that was thrown in her direction. She raised the magazine to shield her face.

Meagan pointed at her friend warningly with a playful smile, "Emma, you better watch it or i'll-" her sentence was cut short by her phone ringing. She glanced up at the amused blond and eyed her dangerously.

"Saved by the phone." She muttered while keeping her eyes locked on the uncontrollable blond laughing on her office couch. She moved a finger to her lips to signal the blond to be quiet.

Emma bit down on her lip and proceeded to once again flick through the magazine. Meagan straightened herself up and pressed a button on the ear piece.

"Your pleasure is our passion. How may I help you?" She asked politely into the line.

Regina cleared her throat, "Hello, I require one of your ladies, please."

Meagan nodded positively, "Absolutely, I'll find one for you, no problem. I will just need a name, mam." She readied herself at the computer.

The Mayor swallowed unsure about whether she was really going to go through with this facade. "Regina Mills."

Meagan typed the name into the computer and nearly chuckled at what she had discovered. She quickly recomposed herself. "Ah, Mayor Mills I'm very glad that you will be experiencing America's finest services in the industry." She raised an eyebrow suggestively while writing down the Mayor's details on a new blank card.

Regina rolled her eyes, uncomfortable by the response and the fact that the other woman on the line knew who she was. "I'm very happy for you as well but I would also appreciate if this could remain confidential." She spoke sternly.

Meagan made an affirmative sound, "Of course Madame Mayor I take my business very seriously and make sure that every service offered out to the people of America remain discreet." She gave the finger to Emma who protested against her boss's admission.

Regina nodded, "Good, then we are on the same page."

"Yes we are, Madame Mayor. Are you in need of our prostitutes or our escorts." She asked kindly despite the other woman's austere behaviour.

"Your escorts." Regina replied quickly.

"Ok, Madame Mayor when would you require one of my ladies services?" She opened up her log diary.

"For six times over a six week period. I would also like to meet her tomorrow morning sharp so that I can debrief her on what she needs to do." Regina responded sharply, the authority evident in her abrasive tone.

"Yes that's fine and I will have one of my girls sent to your door tomorrow morning. Ok?" She confirmed while noting down the date and times.

"Ok, thank you." The brunette cleared her throat again with a slight frown etched across her forehead.

"You're welcome, mam. Have a good day." Meagan finished before hitting the button on her ear piece.

She scribbled down the essential details of the Mayor on a card and slapped it on the front part of her desk.

"Emma, sweetie, you have a new customer to visit tomorrow, a bitchy Mayor might I add ." Meagan snickered as the blond incredulously shot up from the couch at the announcement from her boss.

"Oh, come on. Can't you get Denise or someone else to do it? I don't feel like pretending to date another tight-arse Politician." Emma grumbled while lazily moving off the couch and over to Meagan's desk to examine the card with the details regarding her new client.

"No, this is payback for subtly calling me middle-aged. Besides maybe out of the 200 plus people you've pretended to date maybe she will be your true love" She mocked playfully as she flicked back her bouncy blond curls.

Emma crinkled her face in disgust, "Yeah, right. Because I would definitely want to spend the rest of my life with a stuck-up Mayor. Are you high or something?" She squeaked while eyeing up her boss.

Meagan shook her head, "No...Not yet." She winked. Emma rolled her eyes before widening them instantly.

"Oh my god she lives in Storybrooke that's far from here." The younger woman groaned at the thought of having to stay in Storybrooke for six weeks. Driving back and forth from Boston to Storybrooke was bound to wear her out.

"Yes, which means you have to find a place to stay. My aunt lives there, she goes by the name of Granny. I'll call her up and book you in. So go pack your suitcase, sweet pea." She grinned at the rather grim looking blond.

Emma glanced up at her and pouted, "I hate you." She mumbled. Meagan erupted in laughter at the confession.

"Oh, dear you were bound to hate me at some point." She waved a hand dismissively while collecting and squaring up the countless files on her desk.

Emma snorted agreeably before spinning on her heel and walking out of Meagan's office with her eyes firmly attached to the card. She was curious about this Mayor she was going to provide her services to.

"She has a son, great." She scoffed to herself. Emma mindlessly continued to make her way out of the 15 story building. She hopped into the empty elevator and sighed tiredly. She once again glanced at the card and read the name out loud.

"Regina Mills...oh boy these are going to be a very interesting few weeks..."


	2. First Impression

**Author's note: Oh my god! I was literally blown away by all the great reviews and decided that I had no choice but to continue! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Everyone who reviewed my first post this is dedicated to all of you! I love making dedications, so keep the reviews up and you may find yourself having a whole chapter dedicated to you :) once again thank you all and everyone who is following this story.**

**You. Are. All. A-MAY-ZING!**

**Here's the next chapter...Regina and Emma meet for the first time but is it on good terms...I think not...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Escort Services: Chapter 1 – First Impression

Regina stared with sad eyes as her son ran to Mary Margaret at the front of the school. She slung a loose arm over his shoulder and proceeded to usher him inside along with the other children, a beaming grin evident across his face. Regina sighed heavily and unconsciously wiped down her black business dress. She glanced one last look of the school before pivoting on her stiletto on her way to Granny's where she had parked her car.

Ever since Mary Margaret had given Henry the book full of fairy tales he had become very distant towards her. The primary reason was because he thought she was the Evil Queen and of course she denied it. She couldn't help but think that Snow White had once again ruined her happiness. There were times when Regina just wanted to poison her and kill her; however, unfortunately Henry's arrival 10 years ago slowly eased her out of her evil antics. There's proof that love is weakness.

Regina spotted Sheriff Graham near her Mercedes along with his patrol car parked behind her. With a deep irritated sigh she walked over towards him. She frowned suddenly as a group of pre-teens ran past her; some of them even brushed against her sides and threw an apology over their shoulder. All of them had a baseball glove on. Then that's when she noticed it, the small ball dove from the air and smashed her windscreen. The children winced back slightly from the Mercedes before quickly taking off as they glanced a look towards the infuriated Mayor.

Graham scanned the car quite alarmed by the sudden incident and then noticed an unfamiliar blond woman dressed in a tight-fitting black dress quickly rush over to them. Regina's mouth remained agape; however, her eyes were fuelled with fury. She did not need this at the moment. A flick of blond hair in front of her snapped her out of her haze.

"Is this your car?" The woman asked breathlessly. Regina pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Her austere posture represented every bit and ounce of authority.

"Yes. Did you do this?" The Mayor snarled, her jaw clenched while she watched a horror expression wash over the blonds' face. She scratched the back of her neck nervously under the woman's cold hard stare, her eyes piercing through her emerald orbs.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident. The kids just wanted me to throw them the ball. I'll pay to get it repaired." She pointed to the Mercedes and confessed regretfully while Regina's stance remained intact, especially at the knowing of the woman's juvenile behavior She also felt very threatened by this woman as she had never laid eyes on her before. If she was new in town this would be a massive issue. However, besides all of that she wanted the woman to pay.

"Dear, I don't know who you are or what you're doing in Storybrooke but what you did is called damage to property. My property, so you will be escorted to the police station by Sheriff Graham here." Regina stated with a cold smile looming around the corners of her lips. She witnessed another horrified look from the woman who seemed quite speechless.

"Graham, hand cuff her please." She catechized sternly. He was about to protest but was silenced by her warning glare. The blonds' jaw had dropped as the metal cuffs were being fastened around her wrist.

"It was an accident for god sakes!" She exclaimed urgently while rattling her hands cuffs. She diverted her gaze back towards the furious brunette who only glared at her.

"Take her away, Sheriff. I'll meet you there soon." She requested sharply while strutting past the blond who only grunted.

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath while once again rattling her cuffs as the Sheriff who had remained silent the entire time guided her into the back of the patrol car. Her eyebrows furrowed as the circumstances before resting her eyes on her silver lined bracelet that had, 'Emma Swan' engraved on it, her name. She let out a frustrated grunt as the Sheriff started the engine and began to take her to the station.

...

Emma paced around the small confined area before gripping the jail bars and gazing over towards the Sheriff. "Come on, it was an accident! It's not like I committed a felony!" She asserted with a pleading look. Graham let out a deep sigh before pushing himself off the desk and walking over to Emma.

"Look...I know it was an accident but you still damaged someone else's property. My hands are tied" He admitted remorsefully in his thick Irish accent, throwing his hands up to emphasise his point. Emma hit her head repeatedly against the bar before rubbing her forehead from the pain. Graham chuckled while flipping to a new sheet on his clipboard. He leaned back against the desk closest to the cell.

"Ok, what is your full name?" He asked kindly. She shot him a glare before sighing in defeat.

"N" Emma started and watched as he wrote it down with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. "U...n..." She paused and waited for him to write the letters down. He nodded, "I...y and a." She finished. A deep frown etched across his forehead.

"Nuniya?" He questioned while glancing up at Emma unsure.

She grinned sarcastically, "Nuniya dam business." She responded and Graham gave her a solemn look. She faced her back towards him and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. The blond watched as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. She instantly reached into her bra and pulled out her phone. "Come on." She muttered to herself while pressing the phone against her ear.

"Your please is our passion. How may I help you?" She heard the knowing voice from the other line.

"You can bail me out of jail!" Emma whispered loudly into the iPhone. She heard a laugh down the other end.

"Meagan this is not funny!" She growled while glancing up to check her surroundings, making sure no one had come into the empty station.

"Honey, don't you have a Get Out of Jail card?" Meagan failed to suppress a chuckle.

Emma rolled her eyes annoyingly and rubbed her forehead furiously with her free hand. "Mom, this isn't monopoly! I am in a real jail in Storybrooke." She whined while stomping her feet.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Ok, what exactly did you do to get in there in the first place?" She inquired seriously. Emma gulped.

"Well, I accidentally threw a baseball and it smashed some evil woman's windscreen." She squeaked. She could just see Meagan shaking her head at her childish behavior.

"No wonder why you're in jail. But don't worry they'll let you out soon." She replied hopefully, feeling somewhat responsible for her foster daughter's predicament.

The sound of heels clicking rhythmically throughout the station caused Emma's eyes to dilate, "Look Mom, I gotta go. Talk to you soon." She hung up quickly and placed the phone back down her bra in its rightful position. She shifted her bra in an attempt to get the phone in the right area. She stood up, walked over to the front of the cell and bent down while sliding her arms through the bars, leaning on the horizontal bar that stretched across her cell.

"Oh, tits." She groaned at the sight of the storming brunette who was aiming straight for her. The acrimony coursing through her veins was quite blatant and Emma rolled her eyes before pushing herself up, "She's back for Round 2." She muttered to herself before the woman's face was merely inches away from her own on the other side of cell.

"What is your name?" The Mayor asked through gritted teeth, her patience was wearing thin. Emma succeeded in suppressing a smirk at the out raged woman. She spotted the Sheriff walk in the station and cruise into his private office. Emma cleared her throat before answering the woman's question with one of her own.

"What's your bra size?" She smirked. One of the pros of her job was that she had gained an excessive amount of confidence to mess with people and make them embarrassed, shy and sometimes confused. She found it undeniably hilarious and it gave her some sense of authority and control over the situation.

Regina's eyes widened instantly in shock, "I beg your pardon?" She snarled with a light shade of pink rising to her cheeks. Emma chuckled at the woman's evident embarrassment. Regina couldn't believe that the woman she had never come across before in Storybrooke had the audacity to even ask such a question yet get a plausible answer.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." She winked she scanned her eyes over the brunette's petite yet solid build while momentarily lingering her emerald orbs on her exposed cleavage through her white blouse. The Mayor felt overwhelmed by the woman and took a unnoticeable step back. Emma smirked and leaned back from the bars herself. Regina recomposed herself and once again took her original position and shot the blond a deathly glare.

"Fine. A _perfect _handful." She gave a satirical smile, her eyes flashing dangerously. Emma quirked an eyebrow at the brunette's sudden display of temerity.

"And here I thought I was the only dirty one..." A salacious expression graced her features. Regina felt an unexpected yet welcoming shiver run along the entire length of her spine. She pressed her lips together tightly and folded her arms over her chest.

"What is your name?" She enunciated each word slowly to attain the blonds' attention. She watched her contemplate for a few moments before resting her emerald eyes back on her brown orbs.

"What makes you even think that you have any authority over me?" Emma questioned intently with a slight tilt of her head. She stared into the brown eyes before her and noticed them rapidly dilate at the surprising question.

Regina's lips parted, "I have the authority because I am the Mayor of Storybrooke, this is my town and you're in it." She spat bitterly with a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

Emma stumbled back and almost fainted at the Mayor's confession. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She pointed at the brunette but suddenly found herself speechless. Regina rolled her eyes impatiently, "Dear, I don't have all day. Spit it out." She ordered with a hand resting on her hip.

Emma found her voice, "Please tell me you are kidding?!" She exclaimed urgently and almost pleadingly. Regina's face crinkled and a deep frown etched across her forehead.

"Do I look like someone who jokes around?" She asked incredulously. Emma swore before throwing her hands up in the air and pivoting on her heel with her back faced towards the Mayor.

"What is it now?" Regina groaned at the hyper blond. Emma spun around instantly to face the Mayor with fury in her eyes. She reached into the unnoticeable pocket on the side of her dress and pulled out her card. She strutted over to the front of the cell and held up her business card.

"My name is Emma Swan and I am your escort, Miss Regina Mills." She stated sardonically with a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched the Mayor shudder with horror. She snatched the card from Emma and examined the information on the card. It had all the dates, times and locations of the celebrations across Maine. Emma had wondered over to the bed and sunk her head in her hands.

"Tell me this is a dream." Emma mumbled into her hands.

Regina scoffed, "It's not a dream, it's a nightmare." She concluded. Emma glanced up to meet Regina's stern gaze. The pair were both at loss for words. Emma leaned back against the wall and pulled her phone out from her bra. Regina looked on curiously as she hurriedly tapped the phone.

"What are you doing?" The Mayor questioned curiously with a perplexed expression.

Emma halted her movements and looked up at Regina. She sighed defeated, "Two things. First I am going to text my Mom and tell her that the person who sent me to jail is my new client and secondly I bet that in prison everyone's Facebook relationship status is set to 'it's complicated' so why should I be an exception." She stated as a matter of fact with a hint of irritation, albeit a small smirk appeared upon her face.

Regina groaned at Emma's antics, "I requested an escort, not a prostitute."

"Moi? I am not a prostitute!" She exclaimed with a disgusted expression.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You know lying to yourself is not a positive thing." She mocked.

Emma shook her head in disbelief and squinted at the Mayor, "Are you trying to get me worked up?"

"Is it working?" The brunette replied with a cold stare.

"Yes!" Emma yelled frustratingly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Emma ended the argument with the last say and returned to her phone. After a few moments Regina reluctantly spoke up.

"So you are my 9 o'clock appointment?"

Emma didn't look up from her phone, "No shit, Sherlock." She retorted.

"And I would have been on time but I was and am still in jail, but I guess it's my fault because I forgot my Get Out of Jail card." Emma mocked while waving her phone around. Regina only kept glaring at her; she couldn't take this child in front of her. Emma let out an abrupt squeal.

"Graham just accepted my friend request." She moved off the wall and waved to him in his office. He laughed and reciprocated the friendly gesture. Regina scoffed and then proceeded to reach for the set of keys on the desk next to the clipboard. Emma heard the jingling of keys and snapped her neck up, she darted her eyes to Regina who was presently fitting a key into the lock.

Emma moved off the bed and out of the cell. Regina stood only a few feet away from her and scanned her up and down. Emma unconsciously emulated her actions. Their eyes met, Regina brushed her fringe out of her face, her face was impassive. Oddly so was Emma's. They were engulfed in a deathly silence. The Mayor raised her chin and cleared her throat.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced to one another." She stated her voice void of emotion.

Emma nodded agreeably, "I don't believe we have."

Both women hesitantly took a few steps towards each other. Emma was the first to speak up. "Emma, Emma Swan." She leant out her hand. Regina's eyes flicked from the emerald pair before her to the hand in front of her.

"Regina Mills." She slid her hand into Emma's and immediately felt electrifying jolts course through her body. Little did she know that the Emma experienced the same sensations. Their hands lingered in each other's for longer than expected before they both quickly tore their hands away from the hold.

Graham who had been glued to his computer the entire time came out of his office and instantly smiled at Emma. "I can give you a ride to your car, if you want?" He offered kindly. Emma grinned thankfully.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Uumm..." She looked to Regina suggestively in regards to her requiring her services. She caught on quickly.

"Well, you know where I live. I'll meet you there." She nodded at Emma and then proceeded to exit the station on her way to the Mayoral mansion.

Graham grabbed his car keys, "Come on." He smiled while making his way out. Emma smiled and followed in suit.

...

Emma mumbled a quick thanks as Regina placed the glass of water in front of her and took a seat across from her on the other side of the coffee table. Emma stared into the menacing brown orbs in front of her and sighed frustratingly, "Are you done death glaring me?" She inquired, suddenly very annoyed with the Mayor's behavior Politicians were all the bloody same, she thought with a discreet shake of the head.

Regina straightened herself up and cleared her throat, "Yes...for now." She spoke sternly. The Mayor took another sip of her apple cider and watched as the blond rummaged through her handbag. Emma made an affirmative sound as she found her own personal services card with her contact details present. She slid it across the table to Regina who arched an eyebrow at her ominous ways. She shrugged it off and picked the card up and began to analyse it. Regina sighed and looked back up to the other woman who was blatantly eyeing her.

"Are you done staring at me?" She snarled, unimpressed with this woman.

Emma grinned mockingly, "Yes...for now." She mimicked sardonically earning herself a harsh glare from the Mayor. She clapped her hands together ignoring the brunette's cold yet infuriated stare.

"Anyway I believe you need to become familiar with my rules..." Emma trailed while crossing her legs and resting her now clasped hands in her lap.

"And what might they be?" Regina fired back sharply.

"Rule 1. No sex, I am an escort not a hooker."

"Could have fooled me, oh no wait, you did."

"Rule 2. No asking personal questions because...it's personal."

"Likewise for yourself."

"Rule 3. Minimal touching in public- hand holding costs extra."

"That's my favourite rule so far."

"Rule 4. No weddings or funerals, they're depressing."

"There's something we have in common."

"Rule 5. No insults in regards to my job."

"So I can insult you, just now about your job?"

Emma glared at her warningly but proceeded on to her last rule.

"And my last and final rule, if you ever leave me alone with a pervy old man I will walk right off the job."

"That's very tempting."

"Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Regina raised her chin slightly unable to deny the virulent sensations coursing through her body at Emma's audacity to speak to her as though she were the boss of her. She pressed her lips together and fought an abhorrent remark due to her own lady ways. Emma stared back into her brown orbs and couldn't help but shudder at what the Mayor had in stall for her. Albeit her demeanor was as cold as the Antarctic, the escort mindlessly roamed her eyes over the Mayor's austere posture and thought that she seemed to be rather pretty despite the dark make-up. She began to feel slightly uncomfortable by her intimidating glare and so decided to speak up.

"So, why am I here? Madame Mayor." She inquired distastefully with a slight huff.

Regina momentarily leaned forward and rested her glass down on the coffee table before moving into an upright position.

"I require you to be my lawfully wedded wife for the next six weeks." She stated as a matter of fact.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?" She asked casually.

Regina arched an eyebrow, "I thought you said no personal questions?"

The escort rolled her eyes in irritation before waving a hand dismissively. "Fine. What will I be doing then? Double dating? Family dinners? Walking around with you just for show? Making someone else jealous? Assisting you in a scam to rob your nemesis of all their wealth?...I've done them all..." Emma trailed casually with a simple shrug.

Regina furiously shook her head taken aback by the admission. "No, not that at all." She responded, a mildly disgusted expression appeared upon her face.

"You will be accompanying me to six celebrations around Maine, one every week, hence the six week period I require your assistance." She spoke relatively soundly.

Emma nodded understandingly, "Any specific conditions? You know dress code, manners, flirting..."

The Mayor nodded curtly, "For a few of the celebrations I will be selecting your attire for the evening. Your manners should be very appropriate because these Politicians do not abide by disgraceful mannerisms no matter who it is." She spoke sternly with a harsh glare.

Emma remained silent as the Mayor seemed as though she was about to continue.

"...as for flirting, there is to be of no such thing. Not with me and especially not with anyone else. You are not to speak out of turn and...Because of this 'arrangement' do not under any circumstances draw attention to yourself. Do you understand?" Regina stated in a dangerous tone. A shiver crept up Emma's spine at the woman's icy tone; however, it didn't affect her temerity.

"No flirting? not even with you, my 'wife'?...Well thank god this isn't a real marriage otherwise I would have to call the suicide hotline..." She huffed thankfully earning herself a deathly glare from the Mayor.

"Miss Swan, Do. You. Understand?" She repeated through gritted teeth, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"I completely understand, honey." Emma mocked with a salacious smirk. The Mayor blinked rapidly, caught off-guard by the escort's unexpected predatory expression. She cleared her throat in an attempt to subtly recompose herself but Emma's smirk only widened in size at the Mayor's discomfort and the ability to get under her skin.

"Miss Swan, Have you ever considered being a prostitute? I've noticed it would compliment your lecherous demeanor " Regina sneered contemptuously, her tone lowered menacingly.

Emma forced out a mirthless laugh, "Oh, wouldn't you love that? Then you could take full advantage of me...for a price of course..." She trailed suggestively with her fingers slowly rising up her thigh.

"Get over yourself." The brunette scolded almost instantaneously, evoking a low chuckle from the escort's parted lips. A deep frown etched across the Mayor's forehead while her eyes darkened dangerously. She had just about enough of the woman already with her inappropriate sexual antics. Her ego was the size of the planet and she unconsciously seemed to believe that the universe revolved around her.

"I work in the adult industry, I don't need to. In fact it promotes business." She winked at the infuriated woman before her. Regina's posture became even more rigid and stiff, the egocentric blond was working on her nerves and she refused to tolerate any more of this nonsense.

"That is enough." She growled with her eyes piercing into the glimmering emerald ones before her.

Emma sighed heavily knowing that she had indeed gone overboard. "I'm sorry, dear. Do continue..." She reluctantly apologized only at the mere fact that she was getting paid a lot from this woman and didn't want to screw it up.

Regina straightened herself up, "Come back here this afternoon after I have finished work, I need to prepare you for the first celebration tomorrow." She nodded curtly.

Emma frowned slightly, "Won't your son be home?"

Regina's eyes darkened instantly, "No, he is at a sleep over for the next couple of nights. And do not go near him." She catechized warningly.

Emma immediately rose her hands up in defense "Woah, calm down, pussycat. I had absolutely no intention of meeting him let alone going out to find him." She frowned incredulously.

"Good and it shall stay like that." She retorted almost instantaneously.

"As you wish." Emma waved a hand dismissively before happily rising from the sofa signalling her departure. Regina emulated her actions before following the escort to the front door.

Regina held the door open, "Be here at 5 o'clock sharp, I don't stand for tardiness." She requested.

Emma spun around to face the brunette with an annoyed expression upon her face. She immediately broke out in a faux smile and raised her two fingers up to her forehead. "Yes, mam." She saluted sarcastically before rapidly pivoting on her heel and trudging down the few steps. Luckily for her she didn't see the Mayor shooting her daggers.

Regina closed the door and sighed tiredly. "This is a disaster." She groaned while gently massaging her forehead. Emma was driving her to insanity at a rapid rate. She was no longer sure how the celebrations were going to go now that her 'wife' was very testy and quite obnoxious. If she were truly honest with herself she was actually quite nervous about the whole thing. She could only pray that Emma would pull through.

**So, what did you think of their first meeting? Reviews are always welcomed lovely people :)**


	3. Temptation

**Author's note: Hey all! Thank you for all the lovely and amazing reviews! I really appreciate them, especially the people who have reviewed all the chapters! I'm looking to make a dedication in the next chapter so keep the reviews coming. Oh and since I have already wrote the next chapter, if i get a total of 50 reviews then I will upload the next chapter in the next 24 hours! It;s all up to you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Escort Services: Chapter 2 - Temptation

**Present**

Everyone in the room was silent. Their jaws seemed to be dislodged from their mouths in shock. Emma chuckled quietly while she ran her eyes over the women in the room. Ruby let out an abrupt squeal. "Oh my god! You were a hooker!" She exclaimed with her a wide grin in near disbelief.

"I think I'm going to faint." Snow breathed out while raising her hand up to her forehead. Regina couldn't suppress a cheeky grin at Snow White's admission. She gently nudged her wife to gain her attention.

"Good one, dear. You're going to make your mother fall unconscious." She uttered quietly into Emma's ear. The blond shrugged casually.

"She said we couldn't lie." Emma muttered back before quickly placing a chaste kiss on Regina's nose. She smiled at the loving gesture she had become so accustomed to and in return laced her fingers through Emma's. They both faced the muttering group in front of them.

"What a way to meet your true love..." Mother Superior chuckled at the baseball incident along with the other fairies.

"I know right..." Snow mumbled.

Kathryn grinned, "Regina I can't believe you put her in jail!" She shook her head. Everyone laughed at her statement.

"Ok, so maybe I overreacted...a little." She confessed reluctantly and heard Emma scoff next to her.

"Look, there's another understatement of the year." She chuckled along with everyone else. Regina turned to face her and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Emma squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile which seemed to calm down the brunette.

Snow placed her hands on her hips, "Emma, don't you know it's rude to ask people what their bra size is?" She exclaimed but couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips. Regina ducked her head in slight embarrassment and leaned into Emma. Meanwhile, Ruby and Ashley were both having a laughing fit.

Emma looked at her incredulously, "Of course I do! I just wanted to get her worked up and you know what?..." She trailed with an annoyed expression across her face.

Ashley had recovered from her fit of laughter, "What?" She smiled.

"Regina never told me her bra size, I had to guess." She feigned irritation and felt her wife lightly pinch her. Emma giggled at the Mayor's actions. "It didn't hurt...Ow." She mildly chuckled. Regina sat up straight and faced the giddy looking group of girls.

"I think this is more awkward then when I asked Snow and Charming if I could have their daughter's hand in marriage." Regina smiled briefly in amusement with a small shake of her head. The group looked adoringly at the former Evil Queen.

"I still can't believe it was you who proposed." Ruby admitted sweetly.

"Neither can I." Regina muttered in return earning a few chuckles from all the women, even Snow.

"Well I couldn't say no, she makes my daughter happy and...You can't defy true love." Snow stated in a warm tone as she held a comfortable gaze with the brunette. Regina mouthed a 'Thank you' towards her. Snow smiled happily with a small nod, 'You're welcome' she mouthed back. Regina looked on adoringly at the woman she had saved all those years ago from an out of control horse. She only realised not too long ago that if it wasn't for her, she would have never met her true love, Emma Swan.

"Well I couldn't say no either." Emma gazed lovingly into the brown orbs before her before gently capturing her lips in a quick kiss. The pair heard 'Aawwws' surround them once they broke apart. Emma faced everyone with a serious look.

"No, really...I couldn't say no, there was a shot gun in the room." Emma feigned seriousness before breaking out into a beaming smile at the sound of laughter erupting in the room, even coming from Regina. The Mayor leaned into her wife and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"It was fully loaded as well." Regina mumbled to the group with a warm smile. The women once again fell into a daze of laughter at the pair. They were literally unbelievable the pair of them. They were perfect for each other in every way possible.

"What happened next?" Kathryn chirped up.

"Yeah, keep going!" Ashley encouraged.

Emma nodded with a happy sigh, "Then Regina had to teach me some important things for the first celebration...and it didn't go as planned..."

...

"This one?"

"No."

"How bout this one?"

"Try again."

A low grunt escaped Emma's lips while she scooped all the forks and spoons into her hand.

"Any of these?" She exclaimed as she jiggled the utensils.

"You're hopeless." Regina grumbled impatiently. She pushed herself off the wall and reluctantly sat next to the blond at the dining table.

Emma glared at the Mayor, "Yeah and you mean girl." She attempted a Russian accent.

There were an expensive set of utensils sprawled out across the marble table with the ones required set meticulously alongside the plate residing in front of Emma. Regina had been attempting to teach the obdurate Miss Swan for the past two hours, how to use silverware the professional way. The first celebration they were forced to attend to was a country club in Lewiston, however, this wasn't like any ordinary country club. Regina found that it was more like the festivities they had in the Enchanted Forest, where you'd be required to only engage in small talk, don't pour yourself a drink because you have a waiter to do that for you, little things like that.

Regina sighed heavily, "I will go through it one last time."

She pointed to first fork furthest from Emma, "Salad fork." She moved to the next one, "Dinner fork.". She directed her index finger to the utensil closest to the plate, "Desert fork." Regina glanced a look at the blond who seemed very focused.

Regina gestured towards the right side of the plate. "Dinner knife. Then the appetiser or salad knife, spoon and soup spoon." She reinstated slowly in an attempt to make sure the blond understood which utensil was which. Emma nodded quickly with a 'mmhmph' sound. Regina retracted her hand before straightening herself up, she cleared her throat.

"Point to the dinner fork." She commanded. Emma's eyes darted to the second fork to her left. She pointed at it. Regina gave a small nod at her progress; it's the most they had achieved in the last two hours. "Soup spoon." She instructed. Emma rapidly diverted her hand to the last spoon on her right, she glanced at the brunette who nodded. "Last one, desert fork." Emma scanned her eyes over the forks on the left side of the plate before grabbing the one closest to her. A tight smile left Regina's lips, "Good. You're done." She sighed exhaustingly.

Emma closed her eyes momentarily and slouched back into the chair feeling quite fatigued. "Thank god, I thought I would be here til the early hours of the morning." She sighed.

Regina's nose crinkled, "I would never allow that." She grumbled.

Emma rolled her eyes before turning her head to face the disgusted brunette. "Darling, it's called an expression. Ever heard of one?" She spoke bluntly. Regina's lips pursed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Emma had come to the conclusion that when she folded her arms it was a defensive move. A perplexed expression appeared upon her face at the thought of why the Mayor would seem so defensive. She shrugged the thought away and smirked at the brunette.

"Oh god, what now?" Regina snarled impatiently.

Emma casually shrugged; the smirk remained across her face. "Never mind, please continue." She winked. Regina scoffed before unfolding her arms and crossing her legs under the table.

"There are rules that you must become accustomed to." She started waiting until she had attained Emma's undivided attention.

"There will be approximately 30 people attending and everyone is provided with their own personal waiter." She stated respectively. Emma groaned at the thought of someone doing everything for her. She was the doer type. She didn't require anyone else's assistance at all. Regina mindlessly ignored her and continued.

"If you want a glass refill, ask them. If you want your meat sliced, ask them. If you want to place a specific order, ask them. If you want-" Emma interrupted her.

"If i want them to chew my food, ask them. If I want sex, ask them. I got it." She waved a hand dismissively. Regina's brown orbs pierced into the woman.

"Miss Swan, it is imperative that these celebrations run smoothly and I do not appreciate the sarcasm." She retorted, the fury in her eyes bore through Emma.

"Nor do I appreciate the incessant death glares but we can't always get what we want...Honey." She snarled in return.

"You are driving me insane." Regina moaned, finally losing her usual placid and cold composure. Emma tilted her head slightly, pondering how she was going to respond to the statement.

"Need a mental check-up?" Emma asked nonchalantly with a small smirk brimming her lips. She could out of the corner of her eyes see that the Mayor was about to go on a rage.

"No, Miss Swan. I do not need a mental check-up! I need-" Emma cut in barely even bothered by the Mayor's anger.

"To get laid, I know dear. You should have requested an escort and a prostitute...and asked for the 2 for 1 special." Emma remembered before sending the horrified brunette a salacious wink.

Regina was actually for once in her entire life at loss for words. Emma was completely the polar opposite of her and oddly she couldn't handle the continuous joking around the obnoxious woman always started whenever they began to get into a serious conversation. Regina clenched her fists until they were pale as a ghost. Her jaw clenched tightly with her brown eyes piercing into the emerald pair next to her.

Regina cleared her throat, "Miss Swan, I do not need to get...you know." She mumbled the last part suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable but continued on anyway. "Nor do I need a mental check-up or a prostitute. Understand?" She spoke through gritted teeth. Emma nodded understandingly with a serious expression upon her face. Regina relaxed slightly at observing that she had finally gotten through to the blond.

Emma gave her a sympathetic look and placed her hand on Regina's that was residing on the table. Regina seemed taken aback by the action, however, made no effort to retract her hand. She noticed the sincere expression on her face but was unconvinced when she saw the sparkle in Emma's eyes.

"It's ok, Regina." Emma gave a small smile.

Regina was confused, "What?" Her face crinkled at her misunderstanding of the blond.

Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "People deal with it differently. Many get depressed but you get angry." She spoke soothingly. Albeit she would never admit, the escort's unusual tone melted her insides; however, she still remained to be confused by what the woman was saying.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "Many people deal differently with what?" She inquired hurriedly.

Emma sighed silently and quickly looked left and right before leaning closer to Regina, "Menopause..." She whispered. Regina instantly growled with irritation and snatched her hand away from the now giggling blond. She shot up from her chair and proceeded to make her way to the front door.

"You are so fucking unbelievable!" She yelled over her shoulder before wrenching open her front door and storming outside in search of her still windscreen shattered car. She had decided to get it fixed in the morning.

Emma couldn't contain her laughter and so she reached into her bra and pulled out her warm iPhone, "Ewww gross." She chuckled and wiped it on her dress before logging into Facebook. Her eyes widened in excitement as she saw that Graham was online. She quickly clicked inbox and began to send him a message while saying it out aloud.

"The lion's out of her cage." She sent with a throaty chuckle, noticing that the Mayor had indeed left the house.

It wasn't long before she received a reply.

'Hahahahaha...what did u do? ;)'

'I might have mentioned menopause... xD'

'Careful, she'll have ur head on a pike soon :)'

'Not if i have her's first...she'll look great nxt 2 the gnomes in my backyard. D'

'Hahahaha, I bet she would. ;)'

Emma heard the front door open and noticed Regina come through carrying a white dress with a sheet over it, protecting its beauty. She quickly sent one last message to Graham before placing her phone back in her bra. Regina laid out the custom made dress on the table and then diverted her eyes over to Emma. "I need to measure you to make sure that it fits because it's not finished yet." She stated her face impassive while she reached into the pocket of her pencil skirt and pulled out a measuring tape.

Emma turned in her chair and crossed her legs to face Regina. She quirked an eyebrow with an impish grin, "So what exactly are you saying, Madame Mayor?" She spoke seductively while lightly tapping her nails on the marble table.

Regina crossed her arms furiously and continued to glare at the obnoxious blond. She kept herself calm and composed her face still impassive. "Strip." She requested boldly, now sending the smirking blond deathly daggers. Emma obliged as she stood up and moved away from the table. She reached behind her back for the zipper and began to slowly pull it down all the while her eyes were locked with Regina, who was only a few feet away.

"Didn't put you as the rough type, but you seem like someone who's full of surprises..." Emma trailed as she began to shrug off the dress exposing her black lacy bra and matching panties. They still held the eye contact as Emma stepped out of her dress and kicked it away.

Regina broke the gaze and ran the measuring tape through her fingers while she reluctantly walked towards the half-naked blond. However, she couldn't help but scan her eyes over Emma's luscious and perfectly sculpted body. She had a very taut stomach and her chest made Regina gasp slightly.

"Lift your arms." She ordered sternly before moving into Emma's personal space and reaching around her back with the tape and brought it together at the front. She had a perfect view of Emma's chest and unexpectedly felt a heatwave course through her body. Emma smirked at the effect she was having on the Mayor.

"Are you tempted?" She purred her face only inches from the Mayor's. Regina flicked her eyes from the measuring tape to the emerald pair in front of her. She shot her a harsh glare.

"No." She replied sharply while moving to measure Emma's waist.

There was a vibrating noise and Regina quickly glanced up at the source and noticed it was coming from the inside of Emma's bra. The escort chuckled and reached into her bra with the brunette's eyes unknowingly following her. Emma let out a squeal. She looked up at the irked Mayor and cracked a smile. "Graham liked my dp." Regina groaned and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"It's a photo of me riding a mechanical bull. Those things are fricken epic!" She exclaimed excitedly as she momentarily reminisced the moment she lost all of her inhibitions due to a few too many vodka jelly's. Regina simply stared blatantly at the woman, her expression emotionless. However, her eyes told a different story while they roamed Emma's- dare she say it, stunning body. She cleared her throat and diverted her eyes back up to the blond.

"Miss Swan, I currently lack the time and the willingness to endure your callow behaviour." Regina spat bitterly, her eyes bore into Emma's. It was lucid to the escort that she was pushing the woman's buttons...a lot. She sighed unaffected by the menacing stare directed towards her.

"Just let me make a new status and then we will continue." Emma chirped and began tapping her iPhone rapidly. She pondered for a moment about what her status was going to be, after darting her eyes around the mansion she rested her gaze on the Mayor who seemed to be struggling to maintain control over her fury.

Emma smirked, "Women are like iPhones, you have to touch them all over to respond..." She trailed while eyeing the Mayor up and down. Regina stood uncomfortably under the predatory gaze especially since the blond had no clothes on and seemed to have no desire to put any on.

"Men are like Blackberry's, rub one ball and everything moves." She laughed as she typed the last of her status and posted it. She sighed happily while intentionally placing her phone back in her bra teasingly. She abruptly frowned at a thought that crossed her mind, "You know..." She pointed at the Mayor, "I remember the day when apple and blackberry were just fruit." She nodded while Regina blatantly stared at the blond her face void of emotion.

"Miss Swan, I am not in the mood. So let's finish this, now." She snarled and paced over towards her. She wrapped the tape around her waist again and quickly made sure that it was accurate before noting down the measurement in her head. She felt Emma move forward, nearly brushing up against her.

"Are you still tempted?" She purred seductively. The Mayor refused to meet the blonds' eyes. Her posture became very stiff and Emma noticed. She rolled her eyes, this Mayor was no fun. At all.

Emma raised her hands in the air, "Suit yourself, I can get off other ways anyway." She whispered into the Mayor's ear. Regina quickly took a step back and recomposed her flushed self.

"I'm done. I'll make some alterations to the dress so it'll be ready for tomorrow." She summed up with a curt nod.

Emma shrugged and proceeded to put her dress back on. "I'm sure you know the way out." Regina muttered before walking out of the dining room and began making her way up the stairs. The escort sighed tiredly and brushed down her dress before casually walking through the mansion on her way out. She halted at the door and glanced one look at the stairs; she shook her head with an impeccable grin before moving out into the cool night. Regina was going to be a tough nut to crack but she was ready for the challenge.


	4. Road Trip

**Author's note: AAHHHH! I can't believe the wonderful reviews I'm receiving, I'm speechless! Hahaha. It was really hard to choose but my first dedication goes to: Spyffy – thank you for the amazing reviews. And everyone else thank you, I promise I'll start doing some more dedications so keep the reviews coming because it makes me want to write even more!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

Escort Services: Chapter 3 - Road Trip

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, like me, don't cha." Emma sung in tune with the song vibrating through the black SUV. Regina was tempted to repeatedly knock her head on the steering wheel out of desperation to block her ears from the so called 'singing' next to her. She groaned tiredly before rapidly turning the radio off.

"Hey! That's my song." Emma frowned at the Mayor's crude actions.

"And why doesn't that surprise me? Not only do I despise you in general but you calling yourself hot only results in me despising you even more." She grumbled while glancing at the blond next to her, however, preferred to keep her eyes focused on the long road ahead.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "Hang on...so you don't think I'm hot?" She enquired with a perplexed expression.

Regina was lost in her own thoughts but was unfortunately still listening to the babbling blond next to her. "No, you are." The words mindlessly rolled off her tongue and her eyes immediately dilated at the realisation. She chanced a glance towards Emma and rolled her eyes when she observed the salacious smirk plastered across her face. "Oh god..." She groaned.

"Did the Regina Mills just admit that I'm hot?" Emma's voice pitched slightly while she brought a hand to her chest to emphasise her shock. The escort leaned further forward in her seat in an attempt to catch the Mayor's eye line which was presently focused on the road. Regina's lips tightened, she had decided to remain silent. However, inside she was incessantly scolding herself on how she let those words lips from her mouth. Now the woman's ego was going to be the size of the planet. Great, she thought with an irritated sigh.

Emma's shoulders deflated and she pouted while keeping her eyes on the Mayor. "Look, Regina it's ok to be shy or-" Emma's voice was drowned out by Justin Timberlake's Sexy back. Regina knew that turning the radio back on would keep her quiet. And it worked. Albeit Emma's poor singing of the song, Regina was left with her profound thoughts on how she was going to undertake telling the other Mayor's that she was now 'married'. She knew they probably wouldn't take it well as they would all complain about how they weren't invited to the wedding. Regina was pulled out of her reverie by the abrupt sensation of a pair of emerald orbs blatantly staring at her. She only now realised that the radio was turned off.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." She questioned bitterly with her eyes still focused on the road.

"You're actually quite pretty you know? But I think it's your antarctic exterior that makes it impossible to notice." Emma smile slightly at her conclusion of the Mayor. Regina gripped the steering wheel tighter, her hands radiating heat from the compliment. She failed to hide the pink shade that rose to her cheek. One thing that stumped Emma was that she was being brutally honest. The woman was rather stunning with her amazing body, perfectly done hair, glowing olive skin and her blood red plump lips.

"Did you achieve anything by stating that?" Regina spoke curtly, her posture becoming even more rigid. She pressed down harder on the accelerator. Emma threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes while shifting in her seat to face the straight and endless road.

"Why cant you just accept the compliment and say 'thank you' like a normal human being?" Emma sighed tiredly.

"Miss Swan, you do know we are driving in open land and I could easily dispose of your body without notice." She responded with a wicked smile. It sent chilling yet electrifying shivers down Emma's spine. She folded her arms across her dress along with her legs and raised her chin slightly seeking authority.

"That's it, I want a divorce. Judge Judy, I summon this divorce because of Irreconcilable differences." She huffed. Regina snorted with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I second it. Besides I would never allow myself to marry someone..." she paused briefly while quickly looking Emma up and down, "like you..." She admitted. A disgusted expression appeared on her face at the mere thought of legally being married to Emma, let alone someone like her.

Emma raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "You just broke rule 5. You insulted me in regards to my job." She stated bluntly.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed at the accusation, "No, I didn't. I mentioned nothing about your job." She fought defensively.

"Uh yeah, well you were implying it when you were eyeing me as though I was like some sort of pervert who runs a child prostitute ring ." Emma remarked.

"I look at everyone like that...just maybe you a little more." Regina smirked sarcastically.

Emma relaxed into the seat and let out a heavy sigh. "I give up, you're impossible." She yawned exhaustingly and twirled the golden band laced with a row of diamonds around her wedding finger, the one Regina had given her. If she were completely honest, it was very beautiful. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered close and she dozed off.

Regina remained silent while she gently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. It wasn't long before she heard the woman next to her snore softly. She pulled her eyes from the road and glanced at the sleeping blond. Regina couldn't help but notice how peaceful she seemed in her slumber; the way gentle golden strands splayed across her face, her lips were parted slightly and the soft rise and fall of her body, her breathing quite placid and heavy. The Mayor chuckled softly at how when the escort was awake she was a nightmare but when she was unconscious she was rather likeable. She disliked being challenged by people, I mean she was the Mayor and no one would ever have the temerity to question her but Emma did and she oddly liked it, even encouraged it. But she didn't know why, that's what made her slightly anxious.

...

"This oddly feels like a road trip." Emma muttered while she began to stretch as much could in the passenger's seat having just awoken from her nap.

"Well this feels like a one way ticket to hell. Besides I was beginning to like you...when you were unconscious" Regina retorted sharply with her eyes still focused on the road.

Emma rolled her eyes lazily. She leaned forward and reached for her purse by her legs. She sat it on her lap and began to rummage through it in search of something she craved for at the moment. A smile broke out on her face as she lifted the small sealed plastic pocket filled with a grainy white powder. Regina was too distracted by her own exhaustion that she hadn't even been paying any attention to Emma.

"Regina, you are too uptight. You need to try this stuff." She shook the packet suggestively. Regina's eyes widened at the sight. A replusive expression consumed her features and Emma chuckled at her reaction.

"Is that drugs?!" She asked incredulously glancing back and forth between Emma and the road. Emma gave an impish grin towards the Mayor who furiously shook her head in disbelief. "Great. I have a 'wife' who is a fucking drug addict!" She exclaimed while rubbing her forehead. She did not need the extra stress at the moment.

Emma popped open the bag and searched for the little scoop. Regina watched her curiously and she realised what the woman was going to do. "No! You will not be on a high at the country club." She growled warningly. Emma rolled her eyes and scopped some of the powder before placing it on her tongue. The Mayor hit the steering wheel in frustration and annoyance. Emma laughed ecstatically at her hissy fit.

"Relax, it's not drugs. It's just wizz fizz." She clarified, she swore she could see Regina's heart slow down at the admission. However, that didn't stop her from glaring at the blond dangerously. Emma was so use to the glares that they didn't affect her anymore, actually they never did. "Do you want some?" Emma offered.

"No." Regina fired back instantaneously. Emma casually shrugged, the Mayor wasn't worthy of her powdered candy anyway. She shifted her position to face the brunette, "Since we are on the topic of drugs, do you want to hear an interesting theory I have?" Emma smiled while taking another mouthful of the sour candy.

"Do I have a choice?" She retaliated, her icy voice evident along with her cold demeanour.

"No." Emma retorted nonchalantly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Go on then." She groaned.

"Well, you know the tale of Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs?." Emma started. She kept a close eye on Regina and noticed that she had indeed tensed up dramatically within a couple of seconds at the mention of Snow White. She frowned curiously but continued anyway when Regina nodded.

"I think the story was based on cocaine, and that the 7 dwarfs were each side effects from the drug. Take Dopey for example." Emma grinned impressed with her own thought up theory. Regina, albeit didn't do it often she couldn't help but laugh and hopelessly agree with the most ridiculous theory she had ever heard of anything.

Emma mentally patted herself on the back for making her open up a bit more. "I don't lie, so I'd have to agree with you on that theory." She gave a small smile at the thought of the 7 dwarfs in Storybrooke. They all really seemed like the side effects of a drug. A comfortable silence engulfed the women. Regina decided to join in the banter.

"If stress were a drug I'd be high as fuck..." She admitted truthfully. Emma snapped her neck to look at the relatively sound woman.

"Wow you actually said something funny...maybe I don't need to tame you." Emma smirked.

"Tame me?" Regina scoffed before continuing, "You couldn't even if you tried." She asserted confidently with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I promise you that after these 6 weeks you will no longer be the uptight Mayor you usually are." Emma grinned happily at her own challenge she set for herself.

"I am not uptight!" She retorted defensively.

"Oh please, I could be blind and still know you're uptight." Emma waved hand.

Regina's lips pursed, "Fine. And if you succeed in this challenge?"

Emma pondered for a moment before smiling delightly, "If i succeed then you don't have to pay me." She bargained.

Regina tilted her head, "Fine, you have a deal." She muttered.

Emma nodded her head happily. It was odd, she didn't really care about the money at all. That was something that was rather unusual for her. She shrugged off the thought and stared out into the open grass fields.

...

The pair didn't have far to go before they reached the country club in Lewiston but they had opted for a small break and so Regina pulled in at a rest stop area. With a heavy sigh she leaned against the hood of the SUV and glanced around her surroundings. There was only a few people who seemed as though they were actually on road trips. The place itself, however, was really pretty. The bathroom was clean and polished nicely, and there were tables and chairs set around the precinct with beautiful green grass. Regina smiled lightly at the sight but it instantly faltered once she checked the time. They had to be there in 20 minutes and Emma still hadn't returned from the bathroom.

Regina impatiently stomped over to the building and walked the length of it until she came across the women's bathroom. She frowned suddenly and slowly walked into the bathroom as she heard quite a bit of heavy breathing and some throaty screams. She chanced a look around the corner and gasped at the sight. She was more horrified by the situation then shocked.

Emma's lips were latched onto the other young blond haired woman's. The unknown woman was sitting on the edge of the sink counter top with Emma standing between her legs. Emma had her hand at the apex of the girl's thighs under her skirt and her fingers seemed to be doing wonders to the blond as she grinded into Emma's fingers.

Regina felt a pang of jealousy at the sight but immediately discarded the absurd feeling and cleared her throat with her arms folded across her chest and her facial expression remained harsh and cold.

Emma and the woman immediately halted their movements, "Oh fuck." Emma mumbled as she carefully pulled out of the girl. She glanced from the Mayor who was shooting her multiple menacing glares to the girl in front of her who seemed speechless and in shock. Emma caught the girl's blue eyes. "You were amazing." Emma grinned and softly kissed the girl's cheek.

Regina diverted her eyes anywhere from Emma's sudden display of affection towards the girl who had now hopped off of the sink and was now just standing face to face with Emma. The girl smiled mischievously, "You weren't to bad yourself." She purred and Emma playfully scoffed with a chuckle before catching Regina's eyeline.

She held up her wedding hand and watched as the girl's eyes widened, "You're married?" She asked in disbelief as she studied the ring. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded respectively.

"Unfortunately...that's the wife." She nodded over towards Regina. Emma smiled sympathetically before moving away from the shocked girl and past Regina. The Mayor death glared the woman for a second before following Emma out.

"What the hell was that?" Regina exclaimed walking along side Emma over to where the car was parked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's called sex! I was feeling down so I had a little fun..." She offered as an explanation with a mischievious glint in her eye.

"Well sex with an 18 yr old is not the answer!" Regina growled back infuriated her careless actions.

"You're right. Sex is the question, "Yes" is the answer." The escort smirked. She could honestly feel Regina's fury radiating off her.

"What are you jealous?" Emma stuck her tongue out. Regina's face contorted into a mixture of disgust and disbelief. She continued to pace over to the SUV with Emma trailing slightly behind her.

"No! Don't be absurd!" Regina spat harshly while glancing over her shoulder towards Emma who was grinning uncontrollably.

Emma moved behind the infuriated brunette and pushed herself into her with her hands on the Mayor's toned waist."Aawww honey, you could have just asked me. I would have performed at your every command." She whispered huskily into her ear. Regina instinctively elbowed the blond aggressively in the stomach and continued walking. Emma held her stomach and caught her breath for a moment before following the now far ahead brunette. However, she still couldn't help but smile at their predicament.

...

5 seconds into the drive...

Silence.

10 seconds into the drive...

"For all you know that woman could have been a virgin!" Regina scolded loudly.

Emma scoffed, "Well she didn't feel like one!" She exclaimed.

Regina shook her head and glanced at Emma in repulsion. The image of Emma inside the woman once again evaded her mind. She had no idea why she was so worked up about the incident, well that was a complete lie - she did have a plausible concept but it was not one she had desired to share with Emma or anyone for that matter.

"You disgust me." Regina spat distastefully while gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Virginity is like a soap bubble, one prick and it's gone." She eyed the woman next to her dangerously. Emma rolled her eyes under the uncomfortable and unwelcoming stare yet smiled discreetly as she could sense the woman was opening up a little with all of her smart remarks.

"You know what? I'm not going to talk to you until you calm your farm." Emma snarled in return before crossing her arms and legs and aimlessly staring out the window.

"Good." Regina fired back.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Emma attempted her best to shift in her seat to face away from Regina as she noticed they were coming up to some civilisation. The atmosphere encompassing the women was quite tense and awfully silent. Regina drew in a deep breath and recomposed her usual Mayor stance. She focused her eyes on the pale asphalt but couldn't get the image of Emma and that woman out of her head. She shook her head lightly and ran a hand through her brown locks. It wasn't long before her anger began to dissipate and she once again felt placid.

After a few minutes the tension inself ebbed. Regina with a heavy sigh reluctantly spoke up.

"I have had 11 speeding tickets." She mumbled randomly. Emma spun around to chance a glance at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion, "How do you still have your licence?"

"I paid the police off." She merely shrugged with her eyes still glued onto the road.

"A bit of road rage then?" Emma chuckled.

Regina nodded, "I can't tolerate slow drivers." She grumbled.

Emma fiddled with the ring on her finger, "Well, I failed my driving test 3 times." She confessed with a chuckle. Regina glanced at her and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"That bad of a driver?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm actually really good. I failed because I kept answering this particular question with the same answer that was unknowingly wrong." She continued, "He asked me, 'What do you do at a red light?' Instead of saying, 'You stop.' I said, 'I reply to texts, check my emails and Facebook.' " Emma laughed at the memory and it wasn't long before Regina joined in.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence before Regina turned into the parking lot of the country club. It was a very big mansion. It was a light cream colour and seemed very old fashioned, however, it depicted a vast amount of beauty. The stained glass windows twinkled in the sun's presence with golden window ledges. There were balconies with a set of chairs and tables outside what were presumed to be bedrooms. The flora encircling the mansion displayed pure beauty with hundreds of white lilies and red rose bushes all neatly cut and groomed to perfection.

Emma stepped out of the vehicle and felt her eyes trail every inch of the mansion. Regina moved along side her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She murmured.

Emma nodded, her eyes still fixed on the mansion. "Very." She faced Regina who turned her head and met her eyeline. "Are you ready, wifey?" She smiled while holding her arm out.

Regina slowly nodded, "Yes, I believe so." She breathed out. The brunette linked her arm through Emma's and then they both proceeded to the entrance of the country club with the same thought circling through their minds.

This isn't going to end well.


	5. The Ex-Factor

**Author's note: Hey ALL! Oh my god! Thank you all for the brilliant reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep updating more regularly. Here is the next part- it is the first event at the Country Club...Will things go as planned? Pffttt, yeah right!**

Escort Services: Chapter 4 - Country Club: The Ex-Factor

Emma's jaw dropped as they pleasantly strolled through the mansion. Massive chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, glowing as bright as the sun. There were many oil paintings situated along the beige walls, all of them were encompassed by an identical golden frame with exquisite carvings and indentations. Regina lifted a finger up to Emma's chin and closed her mouth that was currently on the floor. However, the escort paid no attention to her as she was too mesmerised by the beauty of the place, palace more like it.

Emma was snapped out of her momentary haze by the sound of chatter and the clinking of wine glasses. She looked in front of her and took in a deep breath as they entered a large open hall filled with elegantly dressed people. "Holy shit." She muttered under her breath. There were men all dressed in tuxedos with a bow tie. They were either wearing a white tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie or a black tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The same rules were applied for the women in the room. They were either wearing white or black attire. Emma was wearing white and Regina was wearing black.

"So, whose celebration is this?" Emma inquired while scanning her eyes around the room.

Regina cleared her throat, "Quinn DuPont, the Mayor of Lewiston." She spoke as a matter of fact while guiding Emma and herself through the large crowd. Emma's nose crinkled at the name.

"What are we in, the 60's?" She muttered distastefully. Regina shot her a knowing glare. "Sorry." She mumbled while politely squeezing in between people and ending up near a group of close knitted people. The four of them turned to face the pair.

"Ahhh, if it isn't the Storybrooke Mayor Regina Mills." The middle-aged man announced welcomingly with a warm smile.

"Mr. Von Richman, nice to see you again." Regina smiled politely.

"Mr. Woods, Mr. Goodwin and Miss DuPont. I hope you have all been well since our last meeting." She spoke with kindness.

Quinn grinned, "Why Regina we've all been very pleasant, however, we were all just discussing a moment ago your secret wedding to a gorgeous blond might I add." The blond woman smiled at Emma who couldn't contain the colour rising to her cheeks.

"Oh where are my manners, this is my wife Emma Swan-Mills." Regina stated soundly while she clung to Emma's arm.

The Mayors all grinned and shook Emma's hand while greeting her and welcoming her to the celebrations. Quinn remorsefully excluded herself from the lovely conversation to welcome her other guests. Mr. Woods and Mr. Von Richman were engrossed in a debate about who was about to win the upcoming Superbowl between the Baltimore Ravens and the San Francisco 49ers. Mr. Goodwin with a beaming grin brought Regina into a friendly hug, she gladly accepted the embrace. He was after all one of her closest friends she had ever had.

"Aaron, it's been so long." She sighed with a smile.

"Too long, if you ask me." He chuckled and then took a step back and eyed the two women up at down immediately agreeing with their choice of attire.

"You both look beautiful." He admitted warmly.

"Thank you." Emma responded shyly and Regina just gave him a knowing look.

"I must say though that I am disappointed I didn't receive an invite to the wedding." He stated sombrely while he shoved his hands in the side pockets of his slacks.

"Sorry about that. Regina has told me so much about you and how much you mean to her, but unfortunately with her being Mayor and all and my heavy work schedule we didn't have time to plan a full blown wedding." Emma gazed at the tall man with sad eyes; she seemed to really like him already. He seemed around about Regina's age if not slightly older with dark brown hair and olive skin. He had very broad shoulders and a strong athletic build. Boy would she have liked a slice of that.

He nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I know. The life of a Mayor is just hectic I tell you." He chuckled. Regina stole a quick glance at Emma and nodded appreciatively for her explanation. Emma nodded and diverted her eyes back on the handsome man.

"I second it. By the way, I haven't seen Miss Parker is she here?" Regina frowned curiously at the missing Mayor. Aaron scoffed and with a sly grin raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the pair.

"Word is she was screwing her female secretary and apparently the woman didn't give her consent on any occasion, so she is now pressing charges against her." He whispered discreetly. Regina rolled her eyes in exhaustion.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? I still don't know how she became the Mayor of Portland..." Regina scoffed and shook her head in disgust. Aaron shrugged helplessly and let out a deep breath.

"I think the people of Portland will take a stand against her, I hear there is a worthy candidate whom is likely to take her position." He muttered soundly. Regina sighed in relief and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"At least the people of Portland aren't as dim-witted as the Mayor herself. Besides...I'd like to not have to see her face again." Regina admitted and Aaron nodded agreeably.

"On the contrary, I would miss her wild parties. It's the only thing that makes me feel young." He laughed and both Regina and Emma joined him and nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Emma giggled and Aaron looked at her in shock with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You, my dear still have years on you. Both of you do." He gleamed while waving a hand dismissively.

Quinn gently moved through the crowd over to where Emma, Regina and Aaron were deeply engrossed in a conversation. "Sorry, ladies and gentleman, we are going to make our way to the dining area to start the first of the meals." She smiled politely.

"Good, I'm starving." Aaron chuckled while placing a hand on his stomach. The women all laughed at his reaction to Quinn's announcement and proceeded to follow Quinn through the shifting group of people. Emma's eyes immediately dilated at the sight of a very familiar wave of bright blond hair and piercing green eyes. She halted her movements and caught Regina off guard.

She frowned, "Miss Swan, what is it?" She growled in a low tone.

Emma quickly glanced to Regina and swallowed, "My ex-girlfriend is here..." She whispered into Regina. Her jaw dropped in horror and her eyes darkened dangerously before following Emma's eye line to a giggling blond across the other side of the room.

Emma pressed herself into Regina's side as people walked past them and into the dining hall. Regina abruptly pulled her aside to the nearest wall and out of sight of the other blond. "What are we going to do?" Emma exclaimed quietly in urgency. Regina sighed frustratingly and ran a hand through her perfected brown locks.

"Don't come in contact with her, understand? And just treat her like anyone else here." Regina instructed sternly and Emma nodded. She saw a worried frown etch across the brunette's face and her grip tightened on her arm. Emma laid her free hand on Regina's in solace.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." She offered soothingly. Regina looked at her briefly and nodded before arching an questionable eyebrow.

"What? No jokes, no making fun of me or our current predicament?" She asked sceptically. Emma removed her hand from Regina's and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I can actually be serious, you know? Besides...I don't like seeing my wife in distress, especially when I'm not the one who's responsible for it." She smirked and the Mayor rolled her eyes with a small smile before gently tugging the blond to follow her into the dining hall.

"I should've known months before our break up, that it wasn't going to work out between me and my ex-girlfriend. After all, I'm a Pisces and she's a bitch." Emma grumbled at the horrid memories of her and Karla. Regina could only snort at the statement, however, couldn't deny the wonderful sensation that coursed through her veins at the revelation which suggested that Emma wasn't very fond of her ex anymore. In her head she immediately scolded herself for it before leading Emma to the secluded rectangle table near the large bay windows of the dining hall.

Emma and Regina took their allocated seats which were positioned in the middle along a side of the marble table. Emma gazed at the card that read Emma Swan-Mills in cursive form, "Yeah right." She snorted silently at the name before tossing it off her plate. She snapped her head up at the sound of someone hitting a spoon against a glass. Everyone in the hall quietened down and Quinn stood up at the end of the table. With a beaming grin on her face she clasped her hands in front of her and looked on happily to the large crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending this evening and welcome to the first of many mayoral celebrations." She spoke gracefully while everyone politely clapped their hands. Emma had different ideas as she was checking out her surroundings and her nose crinkled at the number of waiters present. She felt a sharp pain on the right side of her thigh and turned to face an unimpressed Regina.

"What the fudgecicle?" She exclaimed quietly, making sure no one else around them heard.

who nodded at her to look at Quinn while she continued with her speech. Emma cursed into her hand before raising her head to face Quinn.

"...and so ladies and gentlemen please enjoy your meals and have a wonderful time." The blond finished delightfully before retaking her seat. The hall immediately filled with applauses before the waiters began pouring the expensive Malbec. Emma shifted uncomfortably as her own waiter poured her a glass. She looked up at him with a faux smile. He nodded happily and moved back. Emma sighed silently and quickly darted her eyes across the numerous forks, spoons and knifes set out next to her plate. She groaned, this was going to be a very _very_ long night.

...

Regina was pleasantly surprised by how the evening was turning out. She and Quinn had indulged in many conversations many of them, however, was evolved around the Miss Parker, the notorious Mayor of Portland. Quinn and Regina may have run their towns very differently and at times despised one another but on this topic they both agreed that they disliked the party animal, the so called Mayor. Regina was also very impressed with her 'wife'. Emma had kept quiet and only spoke when spoken to and this pleased Regina as she actually thought that this might end well...but unfortunately she spoke too soon.

Emma was overwhelmed by the numerous golden utensils that she accidently knocked one off and it dived under the table. Fortunately for her Regina was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Quinn. Emma now feeling like James Bond subtly glanced around the table and noticed that everyone was laughing, gossiping or on a one way ticket to a hangover. She then pulled her chair back slightly and proceeded to quickly manoeuvre under the table in search of her lost fork.

"There you are, you little bugger." Emma hummed quietly with a content smile appearing across her face. She crawled back to her seat but abruptly halted at the sight of the Regina's toned olive legs. "Holy macaroni..." She mumbled at loss for words. She heard Regina laugh along with Quinn and then unexpectedly unfolded her legs. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of Regina's dark purple panties, "Am I in heaven?" She muttered before ultimately stabbing herself in the arm with the fork. Emma winced slightly feeling the pain, "Nope, I guess not." She mumbled.

An impish grin graced Emma's face at a very inappropriate idea. "I think I deserve a bit of...fun." Emma slowly crawled over to Regina's legs and eagerly lightly scraped her fingernails up the brunette's calf.

Regina jerked at the unexpected feeling and immediately noticed that Emma was no longer beside her and that there was a missing fork. Her face contorted into a mixture of animosity and extreme annoyance but that instantaneously vanished the moment Quinn asked her if she was ok. "Yes, dear. I'm fine, it was just a chill." She faux smiled and flicked her heel to get the blond away but to no avail as Emma openly ran her palms along the length the Regina's legs.

The Mayor struggled to contain herself while Quinn kept yapping along. She felt goose bumps arise at her skin and a tingling sensation at her core as Emma's hands ran higher. She immediately dropped her cutlery and used her own hands to discreetly push the blonds' hands away from her in frustration. She heard Emma laugh quietly under the table. I am going to slit her throat. Regina thought but suppressed a gasp as Emma's lips came in contact with the inside of her thigh, just near her knee cap. Regina pushed Emma away and closed her legs tightly.

Emma, deciding that she had indulged in enough fun...for now arose from under the table with her fork. Regina cautiously glared at her and watched as Emma got comfortable in her seat with a satisfied smirk brimming her lips. Regina leaned into Emma's ear, "What the hell are you playing at?" She growled before pulling away to attend to Russell who had called her from across the table. Emma watched as she interacted with Russell before he was pulled into another conversation with Spencer.

Emma leaned into Regina's ear, "Purple panties huh? Where'd you get them from?...Cotton on, Zara, Oscar de la Renta or Victoria's Secret?" She whispered huskily. Regina looked down in an attempt to hide the colour rising to her cheeks while Emma moved back pleased with herself.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to report you for assault." She whispered angrily.

Emma grinned, "What...and get me hand cuffed and arrested?" She quirked an eyebrow. Regina gave her a menacingly look before shuffling the veggie's around on her plate.

"That was the plan." She mumbled acrimoniously with her eyes fixated on the meat on her plate.

"Wow, you have a thing for hand cuffs...kinky." Emma chuckled and felt another sharp pain on the right side of her leg.

Emma frowned at the punishment and instead reciprocated it to the Mayor. Regina halted her movements and bit her lip as the pain jolted through her leg at Emma's punch. She scowled at her before hitting her again. Emma exerted a small grunt as she hit Regina back. The Mayor hit Emma. Emma hit Regina. Regina hit Emma. Emma hit Regina. "Stop being such a child!" Regina whispered curtly.

"Me?!" Emma frowned angrily at the Mayor's accusation. "You're just as much of a child in this as I am." Regina rolled her eyes in irritation before settling her eyes back on her meal. "We so need to attend some marriage counselling session." She whispered sarcastically and heard Regina scoff at her admission.

"And you need to go back to pre-school and learn how to grow up." Regina shot back.

"Yeah well, you never really grow up, you only learn how to act in public." Emma retorted quickly glancing at the smirking brunette.

"Well then I shall enrol you in a class on how to act in public for dummies." Regina smiled sardonically as she caught Emma's eye line.

Emma's teeth grinded together, she aggressively sliced her piece of ham, "You know what? you Politicians and diapers have one thing in common, you both needed to be changed regularly and for the same reason- you're both full of shit!" Emma gave a low growl and from the corner of her eye saw Regina's jaw drop slightly. Regina was about to reprimand the blond when Spencer Von Richman spoke up.

"Emma, what do you do for a living?" He smiled while the other conversations around the table died down. Everyone's attention was now fixated on the blond.

Emma was slightly taken aback by the unexpected question as she and Regina had never discussed their 'background'. She quickly glanced at the brunette who had evidently tensed and she seemed to have no idea what to do. Emma, however, had been a fairly good girl all day and now had opted for some more fun. She instantly felt her usual temerity race through her body and a beaming smile enveloped her face.

"Well, I work as an escort from Monday to Friday and work at a bar on Sunday's." She stated soundly. It wasn't long before throaty chuckles erupted around the table. Regina, in shock almost spat out her wine. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed her mouth. Emma caught the Mayor's eye line and she received a menacingly glare.

"Regina..." Spencer started breathlessly still recovering from his laughing fit. "Your wife is definitely a keeper. I love her sense of humour" He chuckled along with everyone else. Regina attempted a smile and seemed slightly relieved that the other Mayor's didn't believe her wife was an escort.

Emma frowned curiously, "I forgot to ask you all, did Regina tell you about our amazing honeymoon?" She teased with a wide grin brimming her face. The Mayor's all looked expectantly at Regina and then back at Emma.

"No, she didn't tell us anything...how was it?" Quinn asked very intrigued with a polite smile. Emma surprisingly managed to stifle an explicative at Regina's foot colliding with her shin. She reached out onto the table and set her hand on the brunette's while lacing their fingers together.

"Italy is so beautiful..." Emma feigned happiness and placed her free hand over her chest for extra affect. She swore she heard the brunette growl next to her but immediately shook it off. Mr. Woods's eyes brightened at the mention of the country.

"It is, isn't it? Did you stay in Rome?" He asked kindly while shifting his glasses.

Emma nodded, "Yeah we did. It was just wonderful wasn't it, honey?" She looked at Regina who forced a smile.

"Yes, it was." She managed through gritted teeth.

"We did a marathon..." She began with a sly grin.

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

All Emma had to do was raise an eyebrow and everyone knew exactly what kind of marathon it was. It was the up all night kind. The Mayors expressions had turned into smut looking grins as they all eyed the Mayor of Storybrooke who was currently failing to suppress the colour rising to her cheeks. She squeezed Emma's hand in aggravation.

"Wow, I would never have thought that Regina here would be so...active..." Quinn grinned cheekily while the other Mayors couldn't help but chuckle along. Regina remained silent and managed to give out a weak yet absolutely fake smile.

Emma nodded furiously, "You have no idea, I had to tell her to be quiet on the plane." She chuckled along with everyone else. Regina cleared her throat finally fed up with this mortifying topic of discussion.

"Emma dear, I'm sure they do not want to hear about our private life." She faced the blond warningly.

Spencer immediately interrupted, "No, it's ok. This is very entertaining..." He waved a hand dismissively with a warm smile.

Emma squealed, "I also need to let tell you that although Regina seems very tough and rigid and cold and- you get the picture but she is actually a big softy. She told me I was the love of her life." Emma patted her heart for extra effect and heard soft 'Aawwws' coming from the women on the table and warm smiles from the men.

"Regina, I never knew you were so sweet." Aaron admitted kindly while Regina attempted another smile.

"Well...neither did I...literally." She stated innocently while she mumbled the end to herself. Emma decided to play with the brunette and caught Regina absolutely off guard when her lips pressed against her cheek. Regina's breath hitched at the unexpected display of affection, she immediatedly faced the blond who only smiled at her. She tried her best to reciprocate it.

"You both are so adorable together. You're a perfect match." Russell Woods wiped his glasses and stared lovingly at the pair. Emma tilted her head in awe.

"Thank you, Mr. Woods. That means a lot to us." The escort glanced from the black-haired man to Regina who was now discreetly shooting her daggers. He nodded with a gentle smile.

...

The atmosphere encompassing the table was warm and comfortable...well it seemed that way to everyone but Regina who looked as though she was about to enact another curse. They had just begun desert when Emma politely excused herself from the table to go to the little ladies room. Truth was she found herself suffocating under all the Mayors presences especially Regina's, it was all becoming too much. Emma with a heavy sigh pushed the bathroom door open and immediately groaned at the sight. "Fuck." She mumbled while her eyes locked on with the familiar green orbs.

Karla smiled, "Emma, I was surprised to see you here."

Emma reluctantly walked further into the lavished bathroom, "Yeah, same here. What are you doing here?" She frowned slightly.

"My dad's a long time friend of Quinn's." She replied soundly. Her current pleasant demeanour made Emma sick; she knew it was all just a facade. After all, it always was when they were together. Emma nodded respectively.

"Well I hear someone got hitched. To whom may I ask?" She smirked nearly in disbelief as her eyes roamed to Emma's wedding finger.

Emma stood her ground and cleared her throat. "Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke." She responded happily and watched as the fury enraged in the green orbs. Karla forced a smile and snorted slightly.

"Wow you dating a Politician? Never would have guessed, let alone get married to one...they can be very deceitful." She muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Emma gave a mirthless laugh, "Yeah and you would know a lot about being deceitful wouldn't you...and cheating may I add? You're an expert after all." She snarled. Karla's demeanour instantly changed and a sly grin graced the escort's lips. There's her ex she knew all too well.

"I said I was sorry." She spat bitterly while advancing towards her. Emma huffed with a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Karla invaded her personal space. "Besides, you can't really love Regina...you become very restless in a relationship let alone a marriage." She uttered salaciously while her fingers trailed over Emma's arm and she pressed herself into her. Emma scowled at the woman's lecherous tendencies and was about to reprimand her when the door suddenly opened and a figure emerged through the door. Emma's breath hitched in her throat at the sight.

"Regina..."

**Please Review! **


	6. The Perfect Two

**Author's note: Hey! I know people have been waiting eagerly for this chapter, so here it is! This chapter is dedicated to...*drum roll* dominicqueShizuma- Thank you for your motivating and generous reviews from the start **** THANK YOU to everyone! You are all the best and If I get just the right amount of reviews then I might be able to update quicker O.o it's all up to you!**

**Lois13-I'm glad you love it! and you're from FRANCE! OH my god I'm learning French! Love from AUSTRALIA! Hahaha**

**Anyway this chapter is sort of a filler and it explains some things about Emma and her being an escort. Sorry if I disappoint **

Escort Services: Chapter 5 - The Perfect Two

"Regina..."

Emma immediately pushed Karla away from her and watched anxiously as the brunette slowly walked over to them. Regina had her arms folded tightly across her chest with her jaw clenched. Her expression was impassive yet unmistakably cold and hard edged. She glanced from Emma who seemed rather speechless to Karla who was quite pleased with herself. Regina's gaze remained on the notorious blond and she moved to her wife's side.

"Miss Francis, for your own safety, I would highly recommend that you stay away from my wife." She suggested coldly with her brown orbs piercing menacingly into the green pair in front of her.

Karla scoffed and took a step closer to Regina, "And what if I don't, Madame Mayor?" She challenged mirthlessly with a growing smirk.

Regina gave a cold smile and proceeded to move dangerously closer to the blond. "If you don't, then I will make sure that you are arrested for sexual assault against my wife and end up permanently recorded on the sex offenders list." She scowled deviously with contempt.

Karla's grin immediately faltered at the threat. Unfortunately for her she knew first hand exactly how powerful the Mayors in Maine were. Yet to her dismay she didn't want to take the chance that Regina Mills was any different. "You wouldn't?" She pitched slightly.

A cold chuckle escaped her lips, Emma felt a chill trail her spine at the sound. "Dear, we both know I would." She uttered forcefully before taking a gentle step back towards Emma's side, she unfolded her arms and slid an arm territorially behind Emma's back and around her waist. The blond without another thought emulated the action and pulled Regina closer.

Karla rolled her eyes, "You don't really love her, do you?" She inquired incredulously to Emma who only frowned angrily at the question.

"Of course I do!" Emma retorted back aggressively. A moment later the anger dissipated and she recomposed herself, "Karla..." she glanced at the blond before darting her eyes to Regina who was eyeing her curiously. "I love Regina." She locked eyes with the brunette and for a brief moment felt her insides melt unexpectedly at her own admission that seemed to come out so easily and seem way less than a terrifying concept to comprehend. Regina's heart lurched at the confession but suddenly realised that the reality was that Emma was getting paid to say things like this. Regina recomposed herself mentally before facing Karla.

"And I love Emma. So if you pull a stunt like that again, you will find yourself wearing an orange jumpsuit in the state prison." Regina smirked; she was an astute woman and was quite satisfied with how things had panned out.

Karla glared silently at the pair before instantly storming out of the bathroom in fury and humiliation. Regina broke off their contact and faced Emma properly with her arms retracting to their original position across her chest. "Care to explain yourself, Miss Swan?" She offered bitterly with a cold stare.

Emma's lips parted, but nothing came out. Not even a sound. She wasn't sure how to approach what had occurred a few moments ago as everything went by her almost instantaneously. Regina scoffed in contempt, "You know what? I take no interest in your excuses. I'm leaving and you're fired." She snarled impatiently before exiting the bathroom.

Emma immediately snapped out of her daze, "Fuck!" She exclaimed before following the brunette. "Regina!" She called out loudly while being careful to keep her voice down. The Mayor ignored her and turned down the main entrance hall on her way out. Emma quickly shuffled along and noticed that Regina wasn't too far. "Regina, stop!" She hollered after the brunette. She disregarded Emma's call, yet before she knew it she felt a strong tug on her arm and noticed that Emma had pulled them into one of the many lavished lounge rooms in the mansion.

Emma closed the door shut and faced a raging Regina. "What do you think you are doing!?" She exasperated with a flail of her arms. Emma walked over to Regina and pointed to the black leather couch.

"Please, just sit down and let me explain." She requested calmly while she held her hands up, almost in defence. Regina's expression shifted to an impassive one as she didn't move a muscle. Emma's eyebrows dipped, "Please..." She began to plead; her expression displayed a hint of urgency. The Mayor rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat down at one end while Emma took a seat in the middle.

Emma drawled in a deep breath, "In the bathroom, Karla came onto me. I made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with her but she didn't believe me and thought otherwise." She mumbled the last bit with a small shrug.

"You expect me to believe that?" Regina scoffed in disbelief followed by a cold laugh.

Emma ducked her head and sighed with fatigue while massaging her temples. She looked back up at Regina, "Yes, because it's the truth." She spoke earnestly, her voice laced with sincerity.

Regina nodded, "Very well but you're still fired." She uttered almost dismissively.

Emma chuckled, "And exactly how are you going to explain to the other Mayors that I'm no longer attending the celebrations?" She inquired with her chin resting in her palm with her elbow on her knee.

Truth was Regina hadn't got that far...yet. She gave a small shrug, "I'll think of something." The Mayor flicked her fringe back.

Emma leaned up and slapped her hands on her legs, "Well, I guess i'll call a cab then." She stated softly before standing up. Emma turned around and moved over to the door and suddenly halted. She pivoted on her heel and faced Regina, "You know, I think i'm actually going to miss you..." Emma chuckled with a cheeky smile.

Regina remained silent and ducked her head as she was unable to suppress the small smile that graced her usual cold features at the blonds' admission. She heard Emma open the door and before she knew it, it had already came out.

"Wait!" She called out abruptly. Emma paused and snapped her neck to face Regina. Great...now what?, she thought lamely. "Let me ask you a number of personal questions and...you can keep me as your client." Regina offered and Emma instantly smiled before shutting the door.

"Deal." That was a good one, Regina thought to herself pretty pleased with her quick thinking.

Emma moved into her last position next to the Mayor and sighed deeply, "What would you like to know about me, Madame Mayor?" She gave a weak smile. The only reason she had accepted the offer was because there wasn't much to tell at all...ok, perhaps that wasn't the only reason. Regina frowned as she began to think of a question. She cleared her throat.

"What happened between you and Karla?" Regina pried without subtly.

Emma forced out a breath and leant into the comfort of the sofa, "We were together for four years. We got together when I had just started out as an escort. It was actually really bad timing..." She chuckled at the memory of when Karla found out that she worked as an escort.

"So you and her were serious?" Regina frowned slightly.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we really were. I was going to propose to her and everything but..." She trailed while staring aimlessly at the dim lights above her.

"But..." The Mayor encouraged, quite eager to know what had happened between the pair.

"She was into politics. It was her everything, she lived it and breathed it. And I always saw these sex scandals erupt between politicians on TV. I remember thinking..." She paused momentarily to breath out a low chuckle. "That will never happen to me." She darted her eyes towards Regina. "Well...It did." She casually shrugged while twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Regina consoled quietly.

Emma quickly smiled and shook her head, "Trust me, it was for the best. I was too oblivious to see her true colours; her assistant unknowingly brought them out for me." She sighed in content while looking on at Regina who seemed to be registering what she had heard. "Next question." Emma grinned cheekily.

"Do you want children?" Regina asked out of the blue.

Emma seemed a bit taken aback by the question but immediately recomposed herself and decided to answer the question truthfully. "I had a son who I gave up for adoption around 10 years ago when he was only a few days old." She admitted quite shamefully.

Regina was unmistakably visibly shocked by the unexpected answer. "Oh...d-do you ever think about him?" She stuttered like a babbling fool. The fact that Emma Swan had a child that was biologically hers somewhere on the planet shocked her. Never in a million years would she had thought that the blond would have been the type to want children.

"Every day." Emma replied instantaneously. "If I could track him down I would." She stated softly.

Regina's face softened, "Why can't you?" She frowned.

"I asked for a closed adoption, I have no info on him or his foster parents. I wanted to give him his best chance." She confessed sombrely with a weak smile.

"Him?" Regina smiled lightly at the thought of her own adoptive son, Henry.

Emma smiled, "Yeah, it's a him. I always wondered what a male version of me would look like." She chuckled at the thought of her unaware about son.

Regina couldn't help but feel as though she had to congratulate the woman on being so strong in this predicament with her son, even strong enough to joke about it. In fact that was going to be her next question.

"Why do you joke around all the time?" Regina questioned with a layer of sincerity.

Emma drawled in a deep breath, "It's a coping mechanism, I need the humour to get me through the day...it distracts me so that I don't dwell on anything in the past." She stated with a solemn expression. She ducked her head down and continued, "It's also a defence mechanism. When I'm nervous, frightened, scared, anxious, I will continually throw jokes around. Sometimes I am just generally funny and sarcastic but other times it's a completely defensive move. While people cross their arms over their chest in defence, I crack jokes." Emma lifted her head up and gave a faux smile. Regina slowly nodded with a unexpected sensation of sympathy.

"Does it depend on the people who you are accompanied with?" The Mayor asked currently intrigued by the blonds' response.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, definitely. When I have clients who are funny or too silly then I will pull back and be serious for my own safety. But when I'm paired with someone who is serious and rigid then I feel compelled to be absolutely hilarious." Emma smiled shyly and the brunette couldn't help but give a small smile at the admission.

"It's like me and you." Emma pointed back and forth between them. "You act like some army general while I act like a court jester. We balance each other out. I mean if we were really married then in order for us to work as a couple we would need the serious part to our relationship- which would come from you, of course. And then we would need that less serious part to our relationship- which would come from me. We'd be a perfect match. The perfect two." Emma gave Regina a relaxed yet genuine smile.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "Me and you?"

Emma nodded furiously, "Yep. We'd be like..." She briefly paused in thought, "Ketchup and mustard, Tom and Jerry, spoon and fork-Oh and if anyone ever tells you that a spork is a thing, well its not!" Emma pointed at her warningly before continuing, "And like...the Evil Queen and the White Knight." She shrugged but watched cautiously as Regina's eyes dilated at the mention of the names and her lips parted slightly.

Regina shook her head mentally. No. It can't be. There's no way she can be Snow White's daughter. Well, that would explain her arrival in town unharmed. No, it's impossible! When she had summoned herself and the rest of the fairy tale characters to Storybrooke she had heard her Snow's daughter was left on a highway and sent abroad. She quickly snapped herself out of her daze. "Well, we would be in a very troubled relationship." Regina responded coolly with her jaw clenching slightly at her new thoughts that were pervading every part of her conscious mind.

Emma scoffed, "You don't say..."

This is my chance, Regina thought. She cleared her throat and shifted her position on the lavish furniture. "What are your parents' thoughts on your degrading choice of career?" She interrogated subtly with a mere crinkle of her nose.

Emma threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know, why don't you ask the people who found me on the side of a highway?" She exasperated. Regina's body stiffened at the revelation as her suspicions had been undoubtedly confirmed, however, an unknown sensation suddenly coursed through her body. She felt a deep compassion towards the woman. Well, after all she was the one who was liable for the blonds' misfortunes. She gave Emma a look that indicated her to continue.

"I don't know where or who my parents are but I must have been as useless as a penny for them to have left me on the side of a highway." She grumbled frustratingly with a slight shake of her head. Albeit Regina had known this woman for a measly few days or so, it was lucid that Emma was experiencing a virulent amount of inner turmoil. The Mayor had no idea what was happening to her but she felt a strong internal pull towards the blond and it was freaking her out.

"No, you're not." She murmured gently. Her soft tone caused Emma to snap her head up to look at the brunette. The sincerity and gentleness behind her brown orbs almost made Emma melt. She shook off the feeling and cleared her throat.

"Well, that makes one of us." She joked again and Regina unconsciously tilted her head slightly to assess Emma.

"Why haven't you quit? Escorting, I mean."

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her golden tresses in thought. "I like it...too an extent. I mean I travel across the country and meet new people...it's a wonderful sensation to feel like you have a friend. Even though, the whole thing is based on a lie." She gave a weak smile. "And my foster mom owns the business; in fact I was there when you called. You spoke to her on the phone."

Regina nodded, "I remember. She seemed very peachy." She recounted with no malice evident in her tone.

Emma chuckled, "She is. After shifting from home to home for many years she adopted me when I was 17. I love her, she is the closest to a real mother I have ever had or come across. And yes, there are sometimes when I wonder where my real parents are and what made them abandon me. "She gave an anemic smile at the thought of her birth parents.

Regina reluctantly let her durable walls relent, "I'm very sorry for your misfortunes." She shocked herself by placing her hand comfortingly over Emma's that was resting on her knee. Their eyes locked instantly and Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sudden contact.

The pair of them believed it had been minutes since the approach, however, in reality it had only been a few moments and neither of them had moved or broke the long gaze. Regina felt herself become lost into Emma's emerald orbs. The flutter erupting deep inside her was no mistake as she felt strong sensations stream through her veins. Little did Regina know that Emma was experiencing similar symptoms. For a second she was beyond sure that she was going to melt if she gazed at the brunette for any longer. Regina diverted her eyes towards the floor and removed her hand from Emma's. She cleared her throat and once again summoned her usual cold demeanour. Emma shifted uncomfortably and darted her eyes around the room in an attempt to find an escape.

"Why did you screw that woman today?" She asked bitterly with her arms folding over her chest.

Emma smirked, "I knew you were going to ask this question. You were jealous." She tilted her head.

"I was not jealous, Miss Swan. Just answer the question." She seethed.

Emma pondered the question for a moment. Her salacious smirk faltered and she bit the inside of her cheek anxiously at her answer. She tilted her head down and suddenly found the lavish carpet imported from Sweden strangely interesting. "If there's anything in life that I crave more besides wizz fizz..." She paused briefly with a delicate smile. "It's affection..." She trailed. Regina's demeanour softened at the admission. "I was deprived of it for most of my life and so I got it from exes, strangers...anyone." She shrugged casually, but couldn't shrug off feeling very self-conscious.

"So it wasn't for fun but rather solace and affection." Regina raised her eyebrows. She couldn't deny she was mildly shocked by the answer. Emma rolled her eyes at the Mayor's tone but gave a small nod. Regina studied her carefully and could definitely see it. She truly was one of the Charming's yet to her own surprise she didn't despise the saviour as much as she thought she would've. She only saw a woman who seemed lost and broken, it made her heart ache.

"Next question, please." Emma moaned as she noticed the Mayor was studying her.

"Why are you still willing to have me as a client? Why not leave...me?" She inquired shakily yet a little perplexed but failed to disguise the softness and vulnerability laced through her tone. Emma instantly sensed it and leant up from the sofa. She twiddled her thumbs feeling quite unnerved by the Mayor in a general sense.

Emma smiled, "You intrigue me...a lot. To the world you portray this cold hard-edged business savvy woman with walls as high as a skyscraper- you hate feeling vulnerable and so you always need to be in control. However, on the way here you laughed and smiled, and it was genuine. Not like the fake ones you displayed in front of the other Mayors." She summed up with a clap of her hands.

To say Regina was shocked was...let's be honest, a complete understatement. Her lips were parted slightly at Emma's statement. How the blond was able to perceive and understand those awfully true observations about how she acted escaped her. Although she would never in a million years admit it, Regina was touched by how Emma seemed to care about her enough to make such observations about her. Emma understood her in a way that nobody ever had and it made her quite anxious. She flicked her fringe back and tightened her arms.

"You still haven't answered my question." She attempted to add malice in her tone but the slight shakiness in her voice gave her away.

Emma chuckled, "I still plan to tame you." She stated adamantly.

Regina rolled her eyes while suppressing a smile at the blonds' determination, "You will not succeed, dear.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Well I'm not giving up on you." She smirked.

"Why not?" Regina retorted in irritation.

"Because I care about-" Emma's eyes widened slightly as she realised exactly what she was going to say. And apparently so did Regina by the mildly shocked expression on her face. Emma gazed into the brown eyes before her. Regina tentatively leaned up from the sofa, she shivered slightly as her knee grazed Emma's. The Mayor's lips parted as she noticed Emma hesitantly lean in closer to her.

Before either of them knew what was happening their noses brushed delicately against each others. Emma's eyes flicked between Regina's crimson lips and brown eyes. Regina closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she felt Emma's breath hit her cheek. "You." She whispered earnestly against Regina's cheek. The blond moved her hand to rest on Regina's shoulder and brushed their lips together...

**PLEASE REVIEW LOVELIES! **


	7. Little Roger

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I am just blown away by all the WONDERFUL reviews. Hahaha. OK here is the next part, I know you've all been patiently waiting for **** Oh and If I get say a total of 150 reviews then I will update immediately as I have finished the next chapter ;) It's all up to you!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Escort Services: Chapter 6 - Little Roger

Before they could fully lock their lips together, Emma's phone vibrated which resulted in both women jolting back slightly. Emma groaned frustratingly, "This is so cliché." She grumbled before answering her phone still quite flushed from the previous moment. Regina had cleared her throat and flicked her fringe back in an attempt to regain some composure while she watched Emma on the phone.

Emma frowned in fury, "You call me at..." She paused and looked at the time on her phone. "10.30pm to ask me if I want to save energy...global warming is not my problem...No, Mister, it's yours and the rest of the 7 billion people on this planet...No! I am not an extra terrestrial, now you're just being stupid...are you? I mean should I expect to see another ET riding a bicycle in the sky?...Oh, he was in the basket, my bad! What is your name!...Mr. Kawasaki? Ppfftt and my name's Miss Yamaha...good day." She ended the call with a loud breath. Regina smirked at the rattled blond.

Emma tilted her head, "What? Did you want to save energy?" She mocked the man on the phone.

"God, no. I just find you very amusing." Regina allowed a simple smile.

Emma beamed, "See! You're smiling again." She pointed out making Regina scoff playfully and divert her eyes from the evidently pleased blond.

"Yes, well do not get used to it." She bit back.

"I wouldn't dare." She replied almost instantaneously.

"Good." Regina nodded.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." Emma finished with a sly grin.

A knock on the door caused both women to turn their heads to the source. Mayor DuPont stuck her head in with a beaming grin. "Hello ladies, I'd just thought I'd let you know that you're staying the night, because it is far too late to be out on lonely roads." She smiled.

Regina looked on gratefully, "Thank you, Quinn. but we don't want to be any trouble so I think it'd be best if we just drove back to Storybrooke."

Quinn waved a hand dismissively, "Nonsense. We already have set up the rooms and left bed attire. Besides the other Mayors are staying as well." She grinned.

Emma had taken a strong liking to the older blond, she laid a hand on Regina's, "Cupcake, how can we say no?" She pouted slightly.

Regina quickly glanced at her hand placement and then met Quinn's hopeful eyes, "Ok, we will stay the night." She gave an unsure smile.

Quinn clapped her hands together, "Wonderful. I have the perfect room for you two." She winked at them which left Regina briefly dumbfounded by the gesture. Emma frowned suspiciously as she left the room in a hurry. Regina instantly looked at Emma once Quinn left.

"Cupcake?" She pitched slightly with a raised eyebrow before gathering her feet and standing up to walk out of the lounge.

Emma giggled and followed suit, "Would you have preferred, pookie?" She questioned and the brunette shot her a death glare as her answer. "Didn't think so." She smirked and walked alongside Regina down the main corridor.

...

"Lil bunny?"

"No!"

"Boo boo?"

"Absolutely not."

"Lil tiger?"

"Do you try to make me angry?"

"Gummy bear?"

"No! No nicknames, got it?" She exclaimed as they arrived at the door leading to their bedroom that Quinn had given them.

Emma raised her hands up defensively, "Ok ok, calm your farm." She opened the door and Regina pushed in past her. "Oh I'm sorry, ladies first." She said sarcastically before following the Mayor in and closing the door behind her. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the sumptuously rich room. "Damn!" She roamed her eyes around the spacious room. There was a single king sized bed, a long leather sofa, a plasma screen hanging on the wall, a mini custom made kitchen, a chandelier...it was all very overwhelming.

She stepped further into the room while Regina whizzed past her with numerous items of clothing in her hands. "I'm taking a shower." She threw over her shoulder barely fazed by the exquisite room before entering the bathroom and shutting the door. Emma merely noticed Regina's disappearance into the bathroom as she spun around making sure to study every piece of the beautiful room.

Her eyes fell on the bed. There was a plain white tank top with some silk black shorts laid out neatly on the bed. Emma smiled, "Just my style." She wondered over to the bed but her eyes caught a small note card on the pillow. With a curious frown she moved across the bed and grabbed the card. "The fun is in the second draw. Quinn." She read aloud and studied the wink drawn on the card. Mmhhhhmmm, she thought.

Emma's eyes darted around the room. She spotted a dressing table to the right side of the bed and proceeded to approach it. She looked at the draw for a moment before yanking it open. Her jaw hit the ground at the sight of the draws containments. "Holy fuck!" She exclaimed at the sight of different and rather unique toys. Emma's emerald eyes studied the set of toys, "Ooooo, I've never seen that before." She smiled shyly. A small buzzing sound suddenly filled her ears, a perplexed expression took over her face as she realised it was coming from the draw of...goodies.

She rummaged through the draw and found its source. In her hand she held a small cherry coloured vibrator that happily continued buzzing away. She arched an eyebrow at the label. "Roger." She was dumbfounded, "Who names a vibrator Roger?" She asked incredulously with a shake of her head. A few moments later a smirk tugged at her lips, "Quinn, you are one cheeky Mayor!." She chuckled rather loudly at the woman's earlier behaviour.

"Miss Swan, what is going on in there?" Emma, shocked by Regina's booming voice ultimately lost her grip on the vibrator and accidently flung it across to the other side of the room. Her eyes widened instantly as she raced for it, "Everything's fine!" She hollered while she kept silent for a moment to track its buzzing whereabouts. She spotted it buzzing away around the floor. She could hear Regina was finished and was about to enter the room again.

Emma immediately attempted to find the off button, however, it was far too late so she threw it on the chocolate plush sofa and sat down on it instantly realising that it was a very _very _bad idea. Regina entered the room to find Emma sitting upright on the sofa. With a suspicious look she eyed the blond curiously and noticed that she seemed a little restless. "Are you ok, Miss Swan? You seem agitated..." She trailed while slowly making her way over to her. Emma nodded furiously and shifted on the sofa. That was a bad move as the vibrator hit her spot. She grinded her teeth together as she felt her lower muscles begin to tighten.

"U-uh yeah. I'm fine r-r-really, just sit-t-ting here." She stuttered aimlessly.

Regina raised a sceptical eyebrow; however, it turned into a frown at an abrupt noise, "What is that...buzzing sound?" She questioned annoyed by the sound. She looked around the room for the source but to no avail.

Emma's lips parted as her stomach muscles tightened, "I think I-it was some-" her breath hitched at the back of her throat as she felt the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip urgently and whimpered slightly. Regina flailed her arms around for her to continue and to Emma's delight she seemed quite oblivious to her current awkward situation. "Mosquitoes." She forced out quickly while moving her legs uncomfortably. She squealed slightly as she felt her walls clench. She shut her eyes tightly and moved her hands over her face.

Regina barely noticed Emma's current positioning and immediately paced to the front door looking very disgusted. "I am going to get some insect repellent." She muttered distastefully and turned around to find Emma in a rather compromising position. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked quite unsure herself of the blonds' strange state. Emma without raising her head gave Regina a thumbs up. The Mayor shrugged and wrenched the door open in search of insect spray.

Emma sprung from the sofa, her face hot and flustered. She snatched the vibrator and found the off button. "Bad Roger!" She yelled frustratingly and then took in long deep breaths to regulate her body. She could feel that she was drenched down below and felt emotionally and sexually frustrated albeit the fact that she had just orgasmed moments ago. Emma suddenly realised something, "That's the quietest I've ever been." She mumbled before tentatively placing Roger back in his draw, grabbing her night clothes and walking into the bathroom in need of an ice cold shower.

...

It was only a couple of hours later when Emma and Regina settled into bed. Emma had insisted that she'd take the sofa...yep, the one she had the unfortunate mishap on which left Regina to have the king sized bed to herself. The blond sighed tiredly and recounted her earlier events, she blushed slightly. It would have been awfully embarrassing if Regina really knew what the buzzing sound was and where exactly it was coming from.

"I'd probably die from embarrassment" She whispered to herself. She leaned up and looked over the couch to see Regina silently reading a book with the lamp shining on her face. Emma had known the Mayor for almost a week now and had never seen her look so placid and harmonious. And being the irritating person she was she jumped off the sofa and casually walked over to the bed, dressed in her tank top and shorts.

Regina briefly lifted her gaze to Emma and then back to her book. "Miss Swan, may I help you?" She asked curtly while Emma rolled her eyes and laid down on her side on the bed with an elbow propped up.

"Do you ever switch the Mayor side of you off?" Emma fired back with a question of her own. Regina glared at her warningly which gave Emma her answer. "Come on just talk to be like a normal person would." She basically pleaded.

Regina sighed heavily, "I do not wish to create small talk with you." She breathed out and turned the page of her novel.

"It doesn't have to be small talk, just tell me something about yourself or what you like and dislike." Emma offered with a friendly smile. Regina, however, did not emulate the expression. She snapped her book shut and focused all her attention on Emma.

"Fine. I don't like you." She stated coolly with her austere demeanour.

Emma nodded with a glint in her eye, "That's a start."

Regina began to like this game, "I don't like you on my bed."

The blond tilted her head, "You're making progress. Slow, but progressive." She stated.

"I don't like you in my life." She gave Emma a cold smile.

The escort frowned, "Ok, now I'm starting to notice a pattern here and I seem to be the subject." She mumbled.

Regina had a sardonic expression over run her face, "Oh, what gave you that impression?" She mocked quite childishly.

Emma groaned and began to move off of the bed, "Look I'm too tired to fight with you. Goodnight, I hope the bed bugs bite." She threw a hand over her shoulder dismissively while venturing back to the sofa.

"Wait!" Regina caught herself off guard. Emma halted and spun around to face the brunette. She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead, "Sit." She catechised and Emma raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Regina rolled her eyes, "Can you sit back down, please." She commanded in a nicer manner.

Emma broke into a smile, "Good girl." She praised the Mayor who only seemed to give her a death glare that lasted for a short period of time. Emma retained her previous position and looked expectantly at the brunette. Regina placed her book on the bed side table and faced Emma.

"I treasure my son the most. I don't know what I'd do if his real birth mother came and took him away from me." She murmured quietly. The revelation tugged at the strings on Emma's heart. She gave the brunette a soft smile to continue. "Our relationship used to be very warm and loving..." She gave a brief smile, "But now it has become very strained and cold." She let her smile falter.

Emma couldn't help but feel her body flood with waves of compassion for the lucidly heartbroken woman before her. "What's his name?" She whispered.

"Henry, his 10." She gave a weak smile with a glistening sheet covering her brown orbs. One blink and she would come undone. She darted her eyes upwards and just managed to suppress her tears. Emma moved in closer and sat next to her in a similar position with her back against the headboard.

"I'm sure he loves you as much as you seem to love him." Emma attempted to reassure her while placing a gentle hand on her forearm.

Regina scoffed, "I wish I could believe that."

Emma was at loss for words on what she could say to the Mayor to give her solace so instead she conveyed what she had hoped to say through her actions. She hesitantly placed her arm around the brunette and rubbed her silk covered shoulder.

Emma felt Regina at first tense at her unexpected touch but then slowly relaxed. The brunette surprised herself and Emma by shifting in her position so that she was on her side and leaning into the embrace with the blonds' chin resting gently on dark brown hair. Emma brought her other arm around Regina and just held her. Regina was placid in her hold and felt Emma's warmth surge through her own body, sending tingles up her spine.

Several minutes had passed and neither of the women had said anything until Emma decided to speak up. "You smell like apple's." She stated in a low whisper.

"I love apples, I even have an apple tree. I'll have to show you it someday." She breathed tiredly into Emma who smiled at the suggestion.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered.

Regina lifted her head up and instantly her eyes locked on with Emma's. Their lips were inches apart, Regina's gaze flicked from the emerald pair before her to her parted lips. She licked her suddenly dry lips. Emma watched closely as a range of emotions washed over the Mayor's face. And the one that stood out the most through her brown orbs was vulnerability. Emma couldn't contain herself anymore and gently pressed her lips onto Regina's. At first she was hesitant but them moved her lips in sync with Emma's. She swept her tongue along the blonds' bottom lip asking for entrance which Emma happily gave her. Regina felt hidden emotions inside of her erupt at the intimate contact; she couldn't describe what it was like. But she knew that it was something she never had experienced before and that is what made her more anxious and worried than usual. Emma massaged the Mayor's tongue before sucking on it gently. Oxygen became imperative so they gradually and reluctantly pulled their lips apart, both breathless. Emma leant her forehead against Regina's and closed her eyes.

Once their heart rates reached their normal rate, Emma spoke up. "We need to get some sleep; it's been a long day." She muttered against her lips. Regina pulled back from Emma and nodded, "Yes, we should." Her voice was slightly raspy and it turned Emma on. She shook away the thought and proceeded to move of the bed.

The blond stood at the foot of the bed and smiled, "Goodnight, Madame Mayor."

Regina nodded slowly, "Goodnight, Miss Swan." She replied with a weak smile.

A buzzing sound then erupted in the room and Regina looked alarmed. "What's that?" She enquired curiously with a frown etched across her face.

Emma groaned tiredly and rolled her eyes, "It's just Roger. There's something wrong with him. He'll stop in a minute or so." She waved a hand dismissively.

Regina frowned, "Who the hell is Roger?"

"You do not want to know." Emma moaned and began to walk back to her sofa as Regina turned her lamp off at the ceasing over the buzzing noise. Emma didn't notice the low marble table and hit her shin. "Ow mother fucker!" She whispered into the night. She heard Regina snicker from behind her.

"Let me guess, you didn't see the table and you knocked your shin on it." She announced as a matter of fact.

"Smart ass." Emma grumbled as she held her shin and hopped over to the couch. "You know what? I have come to the conclusion that the shinbone is a device for finding furniture in a dark room." She grumbled into her pillow and closed her eyes exhaustingly. Regina smiled and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at the blonds' sense of humour. She brought the sheet up to her chin and let time take her into a deep unconsciousness.

...

The sun's rays beamed through the bay window and illuminated Regina's neutral face outlining her sharp contours. She groaned as the heat began to irritate her. Without opening her eyes she rolled over now with her back to the sun and settled back into another deep sleep, however, the abrupt knock at her door made her eyes flutter open. "What now?" She grumbled. Regina was not a chirpy morning person, everyone in Storybrooke knew that.

"Regina, Emma I brought you both some breakfast. Are you decent?" She heard Quinn chuckle at the end. Regina's eyes sprung open and she shot up from her bed and looked over towards the snoring blond.

"Hang on! Give us a minute." She called out to Quinn and then tossed a pillow over to Emma to wake her up. "Miss Swan, wake up!" She growled and then threw another pillow in the Emma's direction. She heard the blond groan tiredly.

"There was no gold at the end of the rainbow you selfish leprechaun." Emma mumbled and repositioned herself on the sofa. Another flying pillow came and wacked her in the face followed by a barking dog, oh wait that was Regina. She lifted her head up to see an infuriated Regina. "If this is your sick idea of a morning pillow fight then I will personally ask my buddy King Kong to dangle you from the Empire State building." The escort muttered angrily while Regina waved her over.

"Just get over here now! Quinn is at the door." She gave a low growl. Emma slid off the sofa with a thud and began to crawl over to the bed. Regina opened the covers for her to get under and Emma's eyes widened.

"Wow, is that what you wear to bed?" She pointed at the black silk robe that barely covered her thighs. The Mayor blushed slightly before shaking her head and instructing Emma to come sit next to her. "You look hot in the mornings...what's your secret?" Emma mumbled with her eyes barely opened. "Did I just say that aloud?" She squeaked slightly in shock before hearing another knock on the door.

"Stop fooling around and put your arm around me." She catechised and Emma raised a lazy eyebrow at her. Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to bite." She exasperated and Emma scoffed.

"I'd like a second opinion. Oh and aren't you just a happy go lucky girl in the mornings." Emma gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well in the mornings you act like a drunken sailor." Regina bit back.

Emma feigned shock, "Bitch please...I am so much worse than a drunken sailor." She winked at Regina before putting an arm around her.

"Come in. I wouldn't doubt it. Now, smile." She commanded in her usual mayoral tone.

"I feel like a fucking gnome." Emma whispered through her teeth the moment Quinn opened the door.

"Put on a Santa hat and you're good to go." Regina retorted through her teeth.

"Morning ladies." Quinn beamed at the sight of the happy couple while she carefully carried in a large tray filled with food. There was a mixed fruit salad, toast, little muffins, bagels and two glasses of apple juice.

"Morning." The pair said in unison with grins plastered on their faces.

"How did you two sleep?" She inquired while placing the tray down gently on the bedside table for the women to tuck into later.

"Really good, this room is absolutely stunning. Thank you for letting us stay the night." Emma gave a genuine smile.

"Yes, once again. Thank you." Regina smiled warmly.

Quinn became very coy and waved a hand dismissively, "Any time ladies. If you're ever in the area and you need a place to stay, please don't hesitate to drop by." She happily offered.

Regina gave a small nod and Emma grinned. The momentary silence was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Regina frowned at the familiar noise while Emma groaned and put her head in her heads before looking directly at Quinn who was smirking. "It's not what you think. Roger has been a major pest since last night." She widened her eyes and Quinn chuckled.

"He is new, never been used. But I'm beginning to think Roger may need a new brand of batteries." She blushed slightly. Regina glanced back and forth between them, "Who the hell is this Roger person!?" She exclaimed in frustration. Quinn snapped her neck to look at Emma.

"She doesn't know." She mouthed unsure and Emma giggled and shook her head. "No clue." She mouthed back and Quinn nearly burst out in laughter before diverting her gaze to Regina.

"Don't worry; it's nothing to worry about." She smiled politely.

Emma leaned in a bit closer, "Can I keep him?" She asked with a small pout. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and gave a quick nod.

"Be my guest." She winked.

"Anyway I best be off now, Mayoral duties to attend to." She announced.

Regina sighed heavily, "Yes, me too. We need to get back to Storybrooke." She briefly looked at Emma who nodded in agreement.

"After your breakfast though." Quinn pointed at them warningly and they both erupted in giggles.

"Yes, after breakfast. It looks lovely by the way." Emma studied the scrumptious breakfast and Regina nodded in agreement.

Quinn began walking backwards to the door with a genuine smile etched across her face. "You two come back soon and have a safe trip back." She smiled. Emma and Regina gave her wide grins and a small wave as she closed the door.

"She is really nice." Emma spoke truthfully after a few silent moments.

"Yes, she is." Regina replied quietly with Emma's arm still around her.

"Ok, I'm off for a shower." Emma chirped while hopping off the bed. She walked backwards to the bathroom, "You're welcome to come join me." She winked seductively.

Regina scoffed, "Keep dreaming, Miss Swan." She popped a blueberry in her mouth.

"Oh don't worry I plan to...for a very long time." She chuckled before entering the bathroom. Regina rolled her eyes at the obnoxious blond while a small smile tugged at her lips.

...

**Present**

"This is so much better than the Hangover..." Ruby trailed with a beaming grin.

"And Hangover 2!" Mother superior added cheerfully.

"And Snow White and the Seven Dwarves on blue ray. Sorry Snow." Ruby smiled apologetically.

Snow waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. Even I have to agree." She smiled before diverting her gaze to her daughter. "Emma, I still can't believe what you did to Regina at the dinner table." Snow blushed slightly.

Emma chuckled, "I wanted to stir her up. I loved our banters back then." She gazed lovingly at her wife.

Regina giggled at the memory, "I remember you hitting me on the side of my thigh and calling me a child." She squeezed Emma's hand.

"Well I remember knowing exactly how I felt about you the moment we kissed..." She trailed with a warm smile. "I knew back then that you were one of a kind...and it turns out you were. I've loved you since then and I believe I always will." She spoke softly.

Regina couldn't hide the tears that prickled her eyes. She gave a sweet smile before capturing Emma's lips. The blond cupped her face with her free hand and massaged her wife's tongue with her own. At the realisation of where they were, they reluctantly pulled their lips apart and beamed at each other.

"That ladies is called true love." Snow spoke warmly at the sight of her jubilant daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Well..." Ruby smirked. "I personally believe that at the Country club, Roger seemed like Emma's true love. I mean you did want to keep him after all." She chuckled; everyone erupted in laughter at the mention of Roger while Emma blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you know how hard it was to...remain quiet while Regina was in the room?" She exclaimed over the giggling bunch.

"I can't believe you actually had an orgasm when I was there and I was so oblivious to it." Regina chuckled at when she believed it was the mosquitoes.

Emma sighed dramatically, "It was all Roger's fault. He was too good." She let a sly grin grasp her features. Regina nudged her wife playfully before placing a light kiss on her exposed collarbone.

"Emma! Emma! Way too much information for me!" Snow gave a nervous smile and held her hands out. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at poor Snow who had discovered many interesting things about her daughter that a mother should never...ever know.

"Emma! Don't forget that your mother is still here!" Ashley gleamed at Snow's subtle awkward demeanour.

"Where is Roger now, ladies?" Kathryn arched an eyebrow with a salacious wink towards the newlyweds.

Emma and Regina quickly glanced at one another. "His on charge." Regina failed to suppress a giggle. The women all joined in, even Snow who couldn't deny that she found that absolutely hilarious.

"We wanted to make sure his ready for the marathon tonight." Emma winked.

"Do you want me to be scarred for life?!" Snow exclaimed in urgency and only got a room full of laughter's in return. Snow pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're all meanies..."

Ruby pouted, "Poor mama bear." She looked at Snow with a slight chuckle.

Regina leaned into Emma's ear, "Baby, we better calm it down. I don't want to have your mother rushed to hospital out of shock." She giggled slightly.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Emma chuckled and kissed the tip of Regina's nose.

"I second it!" Snow yelled from the other side of the room.

"Ok, enough chit chatter, continue!" Ruby giggled excitedly.

Emma let a gleaming grin grace her features at the thought of what happened the day after they arrived back in Storybrooke.

"You will not believe what happened next..."


	8. En garde

Author's note: Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like ages, when really its only been days :P Thank you everyone for the most amazing comments! It really gets me going, even if it is only a couple of words :) I decided to make this chapter longer than normal because you all deserve it!

Hope you enjoy!

Escort Services: Chapter 7 - En garde

"I got a double cheese burger, hold the lettuce, don't be front on son no seeds on the bun, up in this drive for an order for two, I want a super fries and don't forget the fries crispy!" Emma sung with attitude as she pushed her trolley down another aisle in the Storybrooke grocery store. The off duty escort had a strong craving for a cheese burger from McDonald's, but since Storybrooke had never heard of such a thing she had to settle for some food from the grocery store.

It had been two days since Emma last saw the Mayor and she was quite perplexed by the abrupt yearning sensation she felt to see her. Emma carelessly threw a bag of marshmellows into her trolley followed by cheese spray, whipped cream, chocolate, a couple of Apollo bars, chips...everything a kid would want. She sighed happily and turned into the next aisle. Emma tossed a coke into her trolley and then aimlessly reached for lemonade but ended up accidently knocking it off the shelf. She cringed as it hit the floor and burst. The blond chuckle and quickly exited the aisle making sure not to slip on the lemonade that began to flood the floor.

"Whoopsie daisies." She mumbled and entered the healthy food aisle. She came to a halt at the sight of Regina carefully examining the packaging of oats midway through the aisle. She smirked and hummed silently while gently pushing her trolley over to the Mayor.

"Ew, oats reminds me of baby food." She muttered distastefully.

Regina looked up at Emma, her face impassive. "Ah, Miss Swan. I was beginning to relish in your absence, unfortunately I spoke too soon." She remarked with her lips securely pressed together.

Emma gave a sarcastic smile, "Mayor Mills, your greetings are always filled with such...warmth." She fired back with a squeeze of her shoulders.

"I do try, dear." She replied coolly before placing the oats into her trolley.  
"Anyways your so called 'food' contains absolutely no nutirional value where as mine provides nutrients to my body and lowers my risk of developing a chronic disease." She stated as a matter of fact while glancing from Emma's sugar-filled trolley to her own.

Emma tilted her head in thought, "Alternatively you could say your food doesn't let you have any fun. Have you even been on a sugar high before?" She quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Although it is none of your concern...no, I've never been on a sugar high." She muttered in disdain.

Emma stared at her in disbelief, " , Madame Mayor have never lived."

Regina glared at her, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She growled. She had only been in the presence of the blond for five minutes or so and already felt the frustration rage inside her. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue with my grocery shopping." She finished sharply before pushing her trolley past the blond.

Emma chuckled at how quickly she irritated the Mayor. That has to be in the Guinness book of records. She turned her head and watched closely as Regina exited the aisle in an elegant fashion. "She's the Mayor not the frickin' Queen." Emma mumbled before an impish grin consumed her features. Should I let the Mayor get away that easy? I think not, she thought. She spun her trolley around and discreetly followed the Mayor. Emma dawdled behind Regina unknowingly to the Mayor herself who seemed too engrossed on deciding which shampoo and conditioner to buy.

Emma sighed while she grabbed a bottle of herbal essence. "Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me perfect, what the hell happened to you?" She sung in a neutral tone as she examined the labelling. She heard an indignant groan erupt from the Mayor in front of her.

"Miss Swan, to your dismay stalking is highly frowned upon by society." Regina snarled while pivoting to face the escort, who appeared to be unfazed by the remark.

Emma diverted her eyes towards the brown pair before her. "What a shame..." She feigned sadness with a hand placed on her chest. "I was looking forward to watching you sleep with your cuddle bunny." She pouted.

Regina rolled her eyes ignoring the comment, "Your behaviour depicts a juvenile's. But that was never new to me from the moment I met you." She retorted angrily before turning back to her trolley and pushing it further along the aisle with Emma in tow.

Emma gave a sardonic smile, "You remember when we met? Awwww." She faked sobs and wiped her eyes for dramatic effect.

Regina gritted her teeth in fury and immediately spun around to face to dramatic blond. "Miss Swan, I have had quite enough of your antics and I do not want you near me until I request for your assistance." She announced curtly, her eyes darkened dangerously consequently a sly grin appeared upon Emma's face. She glanced up and down the aisle and noticed that it was empty. With that in mind she moved over to the fuming Mayor and pressed Regina against the shelf much to the brunette's surprise.

Emma's nose brushed against Regina's, "Or what? Are you going to kiss me again?" She breathed against the Mayor's lips.

Regina surprisingly couldn't find it in her to remove herself from her current position. She frowned, "You're the one that kissed me!" She pushed Emma in the chest in irritation, who only chuckled in return and retracted back to her last position.

"That may be true, but you were the one that forced your tongue down my throat. In fact, you only provoked the kiss even more." Emma gave her a salacious smile as she stared into the brown pair in front of her.

Regina only scoffed and turned her head in denial since as she couldn't defend herself with a plausible explanation as it hadn't yet crossed her mind. She stayed silent. Emma continued, "And I don't usually share my saliva nor any other...bodily fluids." She giggled from the distateful reaction she evoked from the Mayor.

"You disgust me." Regina fired back almost instantaneoulsy. She attempted to escape the blond but failed miserably as Emma shook her head, as if to signal that she was not going to get away. "Miss Swan, let me free at once." She spat bitterly as Emma's arms rested either side of her head on the length of the shelf.

Their eyes remained locked on each other's. The fury flashing across Regina's eyes was lucid to Emma. However, she noticed unrecognisably suppressed emotions pervade her orbs. Emma's expression softened at the change as she once again noticed the insecurity and vulnerability pulsing through the Mayor.

"You seriously need to relax." She murmured with a sympathetic smile before surprisingly Regina and herself by pressing a soft kiss to the Mayor's cheek, letting it linger for a few moments.

Regina once again felt impulsive jolts surge through her body at the tender touch. She felt flushed and quickly composed herself. She cleared her throat and ultimately wretched herself from the blond's weak hold. "And you seriously need to mind your own business and stay the hell away from me." She warned, her tone laced with menace. Regina glanced at Emma one last time before pushing her trolley and heading off to the checkouts.

Emma fuelled with pent up frustration knocked a few items off the shelf. The brunette wasn't opening up to her and it drove her insane. I mean she could understand why the Mayor wouldn't want to but she could also see that she needed someone to open to. Regina had did it the night at the country club so why is now any different? With a heavy sigh she ran a hand through her loose golden tresses and glazed her eyes over one of the female employees who seemed to be heading home. A smile crept up onto her face as an idea invaded her mind. Bingo, she thought.

...

Regina began unloading her items onto the convyer belt while she waited for another cashier to arrive as the last one had just finished her shift. She felt the presence of someone behind the counter, she raised her head to greet the woman yet her jaw ultimately dropped slightly at the grinning blond she knew all too well.

"Hi, how are you?" Emma grinned while she began scanning Regina's items.

"Miss Swan, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She growled lowly, careful not to draw attention to herself while she glanced around the now very busy store.

"Uhh, working." Emma replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her name tag, "You don't work here and La-Quisha? Really?..." She shook her head with a frown etched across her face as she studied the name tag.

Emma pouted slightly, "Don't judge." She catechised while placing the next item in the bag.

Regina shook her head, deeply unimpressed. Emma grinned, "Oooooo is this that new cream hair remover that is suppose to make your legs silky smooth?!" She squealed, recognising the cream from an advertisement and consequently turned a few heads. Regina sunk her head in embarrassment hoping for the earth to swallow her whole. After a few moments she lifted her head up to look at Emma who was chuckling away.

"Miss Swan, what exactly do you find funny about embarrassing yourself...and me!?" She grumbled under her breath.

"Seeing you blush is priceless!" Emma clapped and clicked a few buttons on the screen. "That's a total of $115.87 dollars. Would you like to pay with cash or card?" She smiled.

Regina glared at her, "Card." She grumbled.

Emma watched Regina do her thing and then looked at her expectantly. "Can I ask you a question, Madame Mayor?" She tilted her head with a small smile.

Regina sighed, "If you must." She relented, her expression remaining impassive and void of any current emotion.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" She asked simply with a hint of hope but ultimately already knew the answer.

Regina seemed quite taken aback by the question, the shock was lucid on her facial features. She quickly recomposed herself within a matter of seconds, "No, that'd be an absurd idea." She retorted aggressively, although it wasn't intended it was just her initial reaction to such a question especially coming from the blond.

Emma sighed tiredly, "Ugghhh, why not? There's no harm. Besides it'd be after I've attended all your celebratory thingy magigs" She argued rationally with a wave of her hand. Regina stared at her.

"Miss Swan, I am your client. That would be highly unprofessional." She stated in her usual mayoral tone. Emma rolled her eyes at the lame excuse but suddenly a very risky and heavily punishable idea came into her mind.

Emma smirked, "Wrong answer and that's going to cost you." She watched a confused expression cross the Mayor's features. The blond picked up the police-like microphone off the pillar and began to speak through it.

"Testing 1,2,3 testing..." She looked around the shop and noticed that she had indeed attained everyone's attention in the packed grocery store.

Regina's eyes nearly came out of their sockets, "What are you doing!?" She whispered indignantly at the grinning blond.

Emma ignored her and cleared her throat, "Hey, people ermm I just want you all to witness something because she said no when I asked her one on one and I believe I have a better chance when I ask her in front of a large crowd." Emma giggled into the microphone. She glanced at Regina who was the spitting image of a raging bull, except for you know, the running part.

Emma smiled, "Regina Mills, will you go out on a date with me?" She asked hopefully and her smile widened even more as everyone in the store was encouraging the Mayor to say 'Yes'.

Regina's fury dissipated while a slight frown etched across her face as she glanced around the store. Mary Margaret caught her eyeline near the register beside her. "Go on, Regina." She clapped her hands delightfully. Regina saw Ruby and Granny give her a thumbs up. Although she disliked these people and the feelings were evidently mutual, she felt herself succumb to the 'peer pressure'...yep she was going to use that as an excuse.

The people of Storybrooke fell silent waiting the Mayor's answer. Regina raised her chin and flicked her fringe back while straightening her blazer. "Yes." She muttered with a small nod.

Emma failed to hide her surprise by the answer but continued to smile. "Well, 5 weeks from now I will take you out on a date." She smiled. Emma heard faint shouts from the back of the store and whistles blown her way. The Mayor glanced at Emma and with a small nod made her way out, her face void of any emotion. The blond emulated the expression their eyes locked on each other before Regina diverted her gaze to in front of her. What Emma hadn't seen was the small smile that tugged the Mayor's lips as she exited the store.

Emma smiled and made her way to leave the register but was blocked by a woman who seemed less than unimpressed. The older dark-skinned woman had a quirked eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her shoe on the tiles.

Emma gulped and attempted a smile,"La-Quisha...Hey girl..."

...

It had been a couple of hours since the little incident at the grocery store and Emma had decided to go out on a stroll around Storybrooke as she was currently on a sugar high from the Apollo bars. She embedded her hands into her red leather jacket pockets. It had been a while since she wore her usual clothing. With being an escort you're always to expected to look your absolute finest and she got tired of it after a while. And so she had settled for her favourite jacket and tight blue jeans.

Emma glazed her eyes over Storybrooke Elementary and watched closely as children rushed out from the building and into their nother's or father's arms. She gave a small smile at the sight. When she was that age she would have done anything to be able to run into one of her birth parents arms and embrace them completely.

After a while of staring in awe she had decided that it was time to head back to Granny's. However, seconds before she was about to walk the other way she saw a small young boy trudge down the school steps and shrug the heavy backpack that rested on his shoulders. Although he was heading in the opposite direction he noticed Emma's presence. He frowned at the sight of a new person in town. The escort who seemed a little taken aback by his expression emulated the frown. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the boy hurried off in the direction of his house, not before glancing back at Emma.

"That wasn't awkward at all." She mumbled to herself.

She slowly strolled past the school and watched curiously as a short dark-haired woman lifted the hood of her old fashioned car and waved away the black smoke that erupted from the engine.

"Car not starting?" Emma offered a small smile.

The woman loosened her scarf around her neck and sighed with a tired smile. "No, it just starting giving trouble today." She spoke gently while glancing at the smoking engine before taking a couple of steps back for her own safety.

"That sucks. Mind if i take a look?" Emma quizzed as she begun to shrug her jacket off, leaving her in a white tank top.

Mary Margaret stepped aside, "Be my guest." She smiled hopefully. The blond reciprocated the smile and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. The pixie hair-cut woman's smile widened as she recognised the blond who was currently attending to her car from the grocery store.

"Hey, you're the woman who asked Mayor Mills out on a date?" She exclaimed while moving alongside the stranger.

A throaty laugh escaped Emma's lips while she fiddled around with a few of the parts. "Yes, I am. Aren't I lucky? I'm Emma by the way." She turned her head briefly to catch the woman's eyeline.

She smiled, "Mary Margaret...I admire your guts to ask the Mayor out in front of heaps of people. I'm sure she wasn't exactly peachy about that..." She chuckled along with Emma.

Emma scoffed, "You can say that again. I'm sure if she was packing, she would aim for my head...Boom! Headshot." She snickered at rememberance of the Mayor's reaction.

"Ok yes, the Mayor...she is a little..." Mary Margaret pondered for a moment for a positive word she could use to describe the Mayor she had known for so long without being offensive.

"Rigid? Stiff? Cranky? Bitchy? Mean? all of the above?" Emma gave a cheeky smile before wiping the beads of sweat forming across her forehead.

Mary Margaret failed to suppress a playful grin at Emma's delivery of wonderful words to describe the Mayor of Storybrooke. "Definitely all of the above..." She trailed mindlessly, her eyes widened at the realisation of what she just admitted.

Emma laughed, "And here I thought I was the only one who thought that...I knew you were thinking it." She studied a few of the parts that seemed to be the problem.

Mary Margaret snickered at Emma, while knowing that she was indeed quite correct. The dark-haired woman being the nice and kind person she was, she always attempted to see the good in everyone including the Mayor of Storybrooke, who wasn't exactly a people person. "She doesn't like me very much...and the strange thing is, I don't know why..." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Emma let out a low grunt as she tightened the screw. "Don't take it personally but I believe that if she could have it her way she would bring Osama bin Laden back from the depths of the ocean to do her dirty work." She gave the woman a weak smile.

Mary Margaret grinned and diverted her eyes over to where Emma was fiddling, "Wow, you seem to know what you're doing..." She trailed slightly taken aback by Emma's competency.

"I've just had some experience over the years..." The blond shrugged casually before continuing, "I have to admit, I feel like Megan Fox from Transformers!" She snickered, Mary Margaret joined in with her. She felt a strong yet unnerving connection to this woman and seemed to like her humour.

Emma silently hummed and pulled herself away from the vehicle. "Wanna give it a go?" She faced the short woman who merely nodded before reading into her car window and turning on the ignition.

A broad beam erupted on Emma's face at the roaring sound of the car. Mary Margaret clapped her hands in joy. "Oh my god, it's working! Thank you, so much!" She smiled gratefully at the blond. "Let me go grab my purse."

Emma shook her head furiously, "No, it's absolutely fine. Please." She smiled.

Mary Margaret reciprocated the expression, "Well, is there anything I can do for you?" She offered, walking back over to the blond who began to put her jacket back on.

Emma thought for a second, "You can tell me where I can get a decent meal around here. I've only been in town a couple of days and Apollo bars are the closest I've gotten to real food." She chuckled sheepishly.

The dark-haired woman grinned, "There's Granny's Diner that is only a few blocks away from here. She makes the best food here in Storybrooke. I could meet you there later, if you want?" She suggested with a polite smile.

Emma beamed in delight, "Yeah sure. That'd be great, say around 5?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." Mary Margaret smiled as she hopped into her car and began to driveway but not before giving Emma a wave and yelling out another 'Thank you'

The blond waved back and watched as she turned at the corner, now out of sight. Emma fist pumped the air in excitement, "I made a friend in this strange town, huh, who woulda thought." She shook her head with a small chuckled before digging her hands loosely into the back pockets of her jeans and leisurely strolling down the quiet yet comfortable atmosphere encompassing the street. However, little did she know that a pair of young brown eyes witnessed the whole encounter from a far distance. A grin smothered his face, "I knew you'd come find me...mom." He whispered to himself before sprinting off in the direction of his home in search of his book.

...

The bell chimed as Emma waltzed into the diner, turning a few heads. "Good going with the Mayor." A tall man with dirty blond hair and a hospital ID tag nudged her slightly, giving her a wink before whizzing past her out of the diner.

Emma gave a nervous smile as she noticed other people grin and mutter to their company who she was. She hesitantly moved towards the counter and was greeted with a gleaming brunette with red streaks in her hair. "Hey I'm Ruby, What can I get you?" The skimpy clothed woman asked politely.

Emma gave a gentle smile, "Hey, I'm Emma. Um...Nothing at the moment, I'm waiting for someone."

Ruby nodded and her eyes immediately widened at the recognition of the blond woman before her. "Oh my god, you're the chick who asked the Mayor out on a date!" She squealed and Emma laughed and rested her hand on the counter.

"Yep and proud of it!" Emma fired back with smirk.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow and held up three fingers, "Three words. Balls. of. steel." She grinned.

The off-duty escort tilted her head with a smile, "I guess It was a little daunting at first, I mean those dark piercing eyes and that cold icy demeanour really hits you hard, like when Harry Potter was surrounded by those dementors...that was some jacked up shit..." She trailed with a light smile.

The waitress chuckled at the reference, "I concur. The Mayor and Dementors are both soulless creatures..." She muttered distastefully.

Emma rolled her eyes in irritation, "Tell me about it..." She groaned before quickly surveying her eyes over the people in the diner.

"We'll make sure to discuss it another time, but for now grab a table and when your friend arrives I'll be right with you." She sent Emma a cheeky wink before quickly dashing over to Granny's call to the kitchen.

Emma sighed with content, glazing her eyes over the groups of people chatting away in the diner. A smirk drifted ghostly over her face as her eyes fell upon a certain brunette residing in one of the booths at the back of the diner. She studied the seemingly placid Mayor with careful eyes. Regina flicked through the paper while nursing a cup of tea. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if someone were to disturb her peace?" Emma murmured to herself. "No, it wouldn't." She smiled.

Regina sat silently with the paper and a lukewarm cup of tea, allowing herself to become lost in her thoughts. It had become a routine, once a week she would set aside herself 30 minutes in the afternoon to just relax and relish without the thought of council meetings, town plans and Henry's hatred for her.

An abrupt presence on the opposite side of the booth startled her. She sighed helplessly at the realisation that it was Emma.

"Top or bottom?"

Regina's eyes nearly tore from their sockets, "I beg your pardon?" She asked incredulously, her face flushed at the very unexpected question.

Emma smirked in accomplishment at the Mayor's bashful reaction. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Top or bottom?" She enunciated each word slowly but placed a special emphasis on 'Top' because she had a feeling that Regina was the dominant type, and definitely not submissive.

"Miss Swan, that is highly inappropriate!" Regina scolded harshly while quickly glancing around her surroundings to make sure no one else had heard the escort's question.

Emma feigned innocence and placed her hand over her chest before instantly letting a gleaming grin settle upon her face. "I would say you're a 'Top' kinda gal." She winked salaciously.

Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. Her brown orbs bore into the emerald pair before her. She pursed her lips, "Dear, I am not in the mood for you antics, in fact I would like to be left alone." Regina stated coolly, her cold demeanour sending chills up Emma's spine.

Emma shrugged off the sensation and ignored her request to be left alone. "Awww honey, how long has it been?" She teased with pout. She rested her hands flat on the table and crooked her elbows while giving the Mayor her full attention.

A frown etched across Regina's features, "How long has what been?" She muttered in annoyance, her face perplexed by the question. She was beginning to grow very impatient as the blond always spoke in such cryptic, to her at least.

Emma sighed dramatically at how thick the Mayor seemed to be. "Do I have to spell it out? Sex. S...E-" Regina cut in almost instantaneously.

"Miss Swan, do you have to be so loud?!" She growled lowly and glared menacingly at the nonchalant woman across from her. "And my sex life is absolutely none of your concern." She grumbled before taking a sip of her tea.

Emma raised a finger, "Correction, non-existant sex life." She smirked sarcastically but meant everything. Regina's eyes dilated and darkened at the blond's quick remark. The woman was getting under her skin, and it seemed to be happening quite frequently. She was at the point where she couldn't tolerate how obnoxious or stubborn Emma was. She was a Charming after all. Emma also knew how to rattle her up and that was what she despised the most of all. Regina was about to chide the blond for bringing up the notion of sex in the first place, however, Emma spoke up. "Regina, Sex is like air...it's not important unless you aren't getting any." She winked.

Regina groaned, "I do not require your opinions on such topics nor am I willing to discuss personal matters with you." She reprimanded curtly while she raised her chin in an attempt to at least attain some level of authority and superiority.

Emma's jaw dropped slightly, "Wow, that long!?" She cringed for extra effect to irritate the Mayor who depicted the spitting image of a covert serial killer seconds from venturing on a ruthless killing spree. "Have you like...forgotten how to? Because it's just like riding a bicycle...except upside down." She smiled with a chuckle.

Regina let out a held in breath as her cheeks flushed slightly, "Miss Swan, I am currently debating on whether I should arrange your arrest myself or just murder you. After your little horrifying stunt you pulled off today at the grocery store and now this...you are skating on very thin ice." She leaned in closer to the blond to convey her point across.

Emma gulped at the sight of caliginous orbs in front of her, and then unexpectedly she felt a surge of temerity surge through her veins. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" She yelled out with a laugh. Regina immediately blushed with embarrassment as people turned to look their way and broke into a fit of giggles at the blond's out burst.

Regina kicked Emma under the table and flicked her fringe back out of her eyes, "Stop this nonsense right now! I am tired of your childish behaviour and embarrassing me in the process! And I will not be made a fool of Miss Swan." Regina snarled in contempt before abruptly sliding out of the booth, however, as she made her way past the booth she halted suddenly and leaned down to the blond's ear.

"...And dear, my fingers have enough magic of their own to satisfy my...needs." Regina whispered flirtatiously while placing her hand on Emma's jean clad thigh and squeezing gently. A smirk formed on her face as she heard Emma gasp at the touch. She took in Emma's naturally alluring scent before strutting out of the diner with a satisfied grin plastered across her face.

Emma was frozen. Regina had left moments ago but the apple aroma encircled her. She definitely wasn't expecting that, at all. Emma could still feel her body tingle as the Mayor's hot breath collided with her skin just moments ago. She felt her heart rate increase, it pounded loudly in her ears. It was a feeling that she had never experienced before yet she had a tenacious desire for more. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she replayed the moment in her head over and over again.

"Emma Swan-Mills doesn't sound that bad anymore..."

What did you think of this chapter?! Was it ok? :/

PLEASE REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE


	9. Opposite Day

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Escort Services: Chapter 8 - Opposite Day

"We turn left."

"No, we turn right."

"You're a stubborn Mayor."

"And you're an obnoxious escort."

"It's Left."

"No, it's right."

"I live in Boston! I know how to get there." Emma flailed her arms in frustration and glanced towards the focused brunette.

"Really? That would explain the wrong turn we took at the last intersection from your directions." Regina remarked sarcastically, she was very unimpressed by the blond's typical animalistic behaviour.

"You weren't listening, I said at the next set of lights!" Emma defended furiously while studying the large map resting in her lap. She chewed on her pen as her eyebrows furrowed. Truth was, she had no idea where she and Regina where heading and if they didn't get to the celebration on time then Regina would have her head.

"Next time you should be more clear with your instructions." The Mayor growled dangerously and hit her palm on the steering wheel in fury. She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I still have to spend a month in your presence. Death even seems more likeable at this point." She spat distastefully.

Emma looked over the map, "What's stopping you, Madame Mayor?" She gave a sardonic smirk.

Regina briefly tore her eyes away from the road to give the blond a death glare, but refused to say anything further. She rolled her eyes before once again fixating them on the long road ahead.

A few moments of silence passed by before Regina spoke up. "Do you know where we are?" She inquired blandly.

"No." Emma replied with her eyes still glued on the map.

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Emma peered over the map and huffed in irritancy at the Mayor's impatient attitude. "No. And stop acting like a child." She responded sternly with a smirk.

The Mayor scoffed, "Oh, please. That was nothing compared to your usual display of child-like behaviour. I was even tempted to get you a booster seat, then you could sit at the back of the car. But i realised that kids in the back seat cause accidents." She gave a sarcastic smirk.

Emma's lips parted and bobbed up and down slightly in mild shock. She pushed the large map down and turned in her seat to face the satisfied Mayor. She lifted a finger, "First of all you would be the one in the booster seat. Second, I can't believe that you actually said something that was mildly humorous and third...accidents in the back seat cause kids." The escort retorted aggresively before abruptly directing all of her attention back to the map.

Regina snorted at the remark, a small smile graced her lips. "At least I'd fit in a booster seat." She mumbled under her breath and immediately noticed the map was now lying in the back seat.

"Exactly what are you saying Madame Mayor? hhmm." Emma questioned in fury. She is such a hypocrite, now look who's being the annoying child. Damn Politicians are full of crap. She watched as a smirk enveloped the brunette's features,

Regina glanced at her, "Dear, I'm simply stating a fact. What did you think I was implying?" She feigned momentary shock while resting her hand on her chest for emphasis.

Emma glared at her and cautiously relaxed into her seat, "Nevermind." She grumbled.

The brunette chuckled silently at Emma's abnormal behaviour. It almost seemed as though there was reversed roles today. Regina was acting like Emma, a child nonetheless. And Emma was depicting tendencies of an United States Mayor and Politician. Regina chuckled at the thought of Emma being the Mayor of a town, she could just see it burning down in flames.

"What are you laughing about?" The blond exclaimed, her discontent was heavily evident to the Mayor.

Regina looked her and gave an impish grin, "Miss Swan, lighten up why don't you?" She suggested and could tell from her periphery that Emma's jaw had indeed hit the floor.

A pen came flying across her it missed and hit the window. "You're such a hypocrite!" Emma yelled quite exasperated by the Mayor's atypical behaviour. "First you tell me to stop being the annoying one, now look at you!" She flailed her arms, gesturing to the brunette who could only smirk.

"You find your humour so often why not at least try to find some aim?" Regina chuckled at the lucidly frustrated woman.

Emma growled, the Mayor was getting on her last nerve. If only she could wipe that smirk off of her face. A few moments later a beaming grin enveloped her face. "I think I've just tamed the Mayor of Storybrooke." She flicked her pony tail back proudly.

Regina shook her head furiously and cleared her throat. "No, you have not. Do not be ridiculous." She spoke in her sharp Mayoral tone. Emma quirked an eyebrow and watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Well that did the trick. "I was merely messing with you, Dear. You have it all wrong." She corrected curtly and raised her chin, attempting to possess some sense of authority at the situation currently at hand.

"Pppfffftttt, keep telling yourself that. Yet I am surprised that I was able to achieve my goal before looking for a book on 'How to Tame a Dragon' " She emphasised the 'dragon' part while Regina glanced at her with a grim expression. Emma chuckled at the Mayor's reaction.

They were coming up to the intersection and Emma moved to the edge of her seat. "Turn left." She commanded.

"I'm turning right." Regina snarled with contempt.

"We will head in the opposite direction then. To get to Boston we turn left!" Emma exasperated and shook her head tiredly. She massaged her forehead.

"You're not driving! I am and we are turning right!" She retorted.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Left!" Regina fired back and only realised her mistake when she heard the blond laugh.

She growled lowly as they approached the intersection. In a matter of seconds she decided that she wanted to prove to the blond that turning left was the wrong decision and so she proceeded to turn left, much to Emma's surprise. "Wow, you actually listened."

"Don't sound so surprised." The Mayor grumbled and sighed tiredly. Emma noticed her exhaustion.

"Do you want me to drive?" She offered in a friendly manner. The escort was slightly concerned about the Mayor's state. She had been off these past couple of days. The copious amounts of make-up placed underneath her eyes barely hid the apparent bags. She seemed very stressed and overwhelmed and Emma knew just acknowledged that she was only adding to that.

Regina shook her head, "No, thank you. I'd like to arrive at the celebration in one piece, preferably with no missing limbs either." She stated quite politely with a small smile.

Emma chuckled lightly and emulated the expression. "Are you sure? Because I'm 99% certain I can get you there in one piece."

"Absolutely. I am not willing to take a chance on that 1%, Miss Swan."

"Well sky diving is probably not your cup of tea them." Emma concluded by the Mayor's evident heavy safety precautions.

"Since I have never been on a plane that would be a rather ridiculous idea." She remarked with a crinkle of her nose.

Emma looked at her wide eyed and in shock, "You have never been on a plane?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

The Mayor shrugged as though it was nothing, "No." She answered nonchalantly.

"Even snakes have been on a plane!" Emma exaggerated on the 'snakes' part while Regina rolled her eyes at her humour but refused to say anything in return, not wanting to make a more fool of herself than she currently felt like. Emma shook her head in amazement at the meeting of someone who has never been on a plane before. Well you learn something new everyday, she thought with a grin.

...

The Mayor suddenly fed up with knowing or not knwoing whether she was driving in the wrong direction to Boston brought the SUV to a halt along the side of the foad.

Emma frowned, "What are you doing?" She asked curiously as Regina snatched the map from the back of the SUV before getting out of the vehicle.

"I am going to try and figure out where we are. I do not want to end up in the middle of nowhere." She replied, her face impassive as she shut the door.

Emma sighed dramatically and hopped out as well. "Who knows maybe we'll end up in Narnia!" She flailed her hands around sarcastically. "Oooo and who knows they may need a replacement for the Ice Queen, you'd be the perfect candidate." Emma smiled as she came along side Regina near the hood of the car.

Regina glared menacingly, "And you'd be the perfect candidate for my on call slave." She smirked at the end. Emma stuck her tongue out in response before diverting her eyes onto the large map spread across the hood. They both studied the map silently for a good few minutes before Emma sighed in exasperation and moved away from the hood.

"This is useless!" She hollered to no one in particular.

"You're useless!" Regina retorted but never removed her eyes that were glued to the large sheet.

Emma growled, "Why do you choose to insult me now!?"

Regina spun around instantly walked up to her, "Because I have everything to lose here, everything is at stake, where as you are just here under my request." She snapped.

"Then instead of fighting with me let me help you! Or ask me to leave and I will!" Emma fired back aggressively and inched herself closer to the Mayor. Their bodies almost brushing each other's.

Regina's darkened eyes flashed violently as they bore into the emerald pair before her. Emma was shocked at what she was witnessing but immediately disguised her feeling. Although she had experienced this many times before, being confronted verbally and physically by the Mayor she noticed something seemed very off about her current state. However, what occured next was what she nor Regina were expecting at all.

The dark colours slowly dissipated from Regina's orbs and an almost helpless and exposed expression embraced her features. She frowned as various emotions flooded through her and she gently pushed Emma in the chest away from her, "I wasn't always like this." She attempted to sound strong and firm but her voice broke into a whimper as lonely tears began take their toll. Regina, feeling humilated and weak immediately turned away from the rather stunned blond and headed through the bushes in search of some alone time to gather herself.

Emma found her voice and instantly went after her, "Regina! Wait." She rushed out.

Regina halted as she heard Emma behind her. "Just let me be alone, please." She pleaded without turning to face the blond. She couldn't be seen like this, not by anyone. It was a sign of weakness. She closed her eyes tight and listened quietly. She heard Emma sigh defeatedly and not long after she heard fading footsteps in the distance, indicating that Emma had retreated back to the car to allow her to have some time alone.

...

The small lake twinkled under the sun's evening rays. Regina thought that It was definitely a view that was worth capturing. Her tears had subsided and she had within a small amount of time recomposed herself. "Thank god, I wore water proof mascara." She mumbled to herself while stretching her legs out and running her hands along their length.

"Well you should actually thank some freaky genius scientist for inventing it. It can be pretty handy." Emma noted from behind and took a seat on the short-cut grass next to the brunette.

"I concur." Regina cleared her throat and flicked her fringe back.

Emma looked on concerned at the Mayor's state, "Look I'm sorry about before." She apologised remorsefully at her earlier beahviour that more than likely led the Mayor to her overwhelmed state.

Regina couldn't help but give a weak smile towards the blond, "It wasn't you, I just...became very overwhelmed with everything." She admitted with a heavy sigh.

Emma gazed out onto the lake before tilting her head to face the brunette. "I know that we don't exactly talk a lot...I mean sure we argue, bicker, fight, flirt and what not but I..." She paused and rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling very unnerved. "...You can talk to me, about anything. I know that I can be a bitch but I can also be a nice and understanding...bitch..." She murmured softly and grinned at the smile that Regina tried to suppress but failed miserably.

"You have such a fine way out putting things don't you?" Regina uttered gently with a small smirk.

Emma nudged her arm with her elbow, "You know me too well, Miss Mills." She pouted slightly,

Regina directed her line of vision from the lake to the woman next to her, "I still think there's a lot more to learn about you." She whispered before leaning in closer to the blond.

Her mind and every muscle in her body was fighting the feelings she had recently begun experiencing for the blond. However, her heart was telling her something completely different, something she had kept locked up since Daniel.

Emma emulated the action and gently rested her forehead against Regina's. The Mayor laid her hand on the cusp of the blond's neck and shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. Their eyes found each other's and almost instantaneously they leaned in to collide their lips in a soft yet subtle hungry kiss.

"This has to stop." Regina murmured silently as Emma trailed delicate kisses along her jaw.

"I know." Emma replied before reattaching their lips. "So do these soppy moments." She chuckled against her lips.

Regina smiled and ran her hands over Emma's shoulders and around her neck pulling them closer together. She straddled the blond as Emma's hands began to wonder over her black dress. She ran her tongue teasingly over Emma's bottom lip before being granted instant access and in an unusual loving and caring manner massaged her tongue with her own. She moaned into the kiss as she relished in the feeling. Here she was kissing Snow White's daughter, this was not at all a good thing.

Regina reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and let a few moments pass by for her heart rate to slow down. "This isn't good..." Emma trailed lightly, she was quite anxious about what was developing between them because she had no idea what it was or where it came from.

"No, it's not." Regina shook her head repeatedly and moved off of Emma.

They both regained their feet and brushed themselves down, their faces still slightly flushed. The air was comfortable yet slightly awkward as their eyes met.

"What are we going to do?" Emma inquired breathlessly while she rested her hands on her hips.

"We have to watch ourselves. This is all business, Miss Swan." The Mayoral tone laced with warning and authority sent a shiver down Emma's spine at the sharp and unexpected sound. She studied her and noticed that her expression was emotionless and quite cold.

Emma nodded, "I agree. Business, that's all. I'll be gone for good in a matter of weeks." She confirmed.

Regina felt a unexpected pang of sadness hit her at the notion of the blond leaving for good in only a matter of weeks. Truth was, although she and Emma fought and bickered continuously she felt this tenacious connection to her that not even her heart could deny. In response she gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"Good. Besides, we wouldn't want you falling in love with me..." The Mayor gave a mirthless laugh which acted as a defense mechanism. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the look of hurt that flashed upon Emma's face. It almost made her come undone in that very moment. Emma decided to respond with an overwhelming surge of temerity.

"Would that be such a bad thing, Regina?..."

PLEASE REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE! x :)


	10. The Proposal

**Author's note: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry its been like a week since the last update. I've had a very tough week filled with uncontrollable panic attacks. I would have been able to update sooner if it weren't for those unfortunate events :(**

**Ok, I'm going to give everyone a head's up and you might not like it and might unfollow me which would be devastating...Here I go *deep breath* Ok, so...hang on. *Another deep breath* In terms of the QUAT storyline I will only be going as far as Henry telling Emma about the curse (along with the ins and outs of who's who) and Emma finding out that Henry's her son in THIS story. No Cora, no Cook, no portal to FTL. - only really because I can't write fighting action stuff.**

**Now some of you may get excited at this, there's going to be a sequel to this story where you'll see the aftermath of the curse breaking, Emma's reaction blah blah blah, Snow's reaction, a whole nother chapter in the Swan-Mills life etc. - I've already given too much away so I'm not going to tell you the title of the sequel aswell- unles you PM me and I feel you're special :) no, you're all special anyway :P hahaha. **

**Anyway I hope you're all not too disappointed, if you are then...I don't know. Private messsage me to oblivion or something drastic like that. Hehe. **

**here you go! Enjoy!**

Escort Services: Chapter 9 - Pulse: The Proposal

"Would that be such a bad thing, Regina?"

Regina found herself rather speechless and at loss for words. It definitely wasn't the response she was expecting from the usually humorous blond. Her lips parted as she watched Emma nod at her with a weak smile. The escort knew what the answer was by the look on the brunette's face. She glanced at Regina for a few seconds before wiping down her pink dress and making her way through the bushes, to the SUV.

Regina watched on helplessly as Emma brushed past her. She let her eyes close in defeat while an almost desperate expression embraced her features. She massaged her temples and released a breath she hadn't known she was holding in the first place.

"No, it wouldn't." She whispered into the cool air to know one in particular.

The sun's vibrant rays began to depart below the horizon and out of sight as night commenced. With one last glance to the lake Regina walked through the bushes and back to the car.

...

Silence.

Not a single sound was audible. The atmosphere was very heavy and filled with an extreme amount of tension. You could cut itwith a knife. However, every so often Regina would discreetly and unknowingly glance at the blond. She noted that Emma seemed quite deflated and exhausted whether what happened earlier between the pair was the cause Regina Had no clue.

Emma sighed silently with her one hand on the wheel. They weren't far from the nightclub now and she knew that she required a bit of background info on the Mayor who wad hosting this evening celebrations.

"So whose celebration is this?" She inquired nonchalantly with a heavy sigh while she kept her eyes on the road.

"The Mayor of Portland, Kyrah Parker." Regina didn't hide the disdain in her tone at the mentioning of the Politician she loathed.

Emma frowned slightly, "Is she the one you and Aaron were talking about?"

"Unfortunately. I am clueless as to how she became welcomed in these celebrations." She responded with her voice laced in spiteful venom.

"Well despite all your negativity I think tonight might actually be fun." The escort admitted with a light smile.

Regina faced her, "Ok, you can have your fun but I do not want you near Miss Parker. Understand?" She lowered her tone into a warning.

Emma scoffed, "Why not? Are you scared that I might kiss her, fall in love with her and no longer be yours?" She mocked with a mirthless laugh before continuing, "You don't own me, Regina." She shook her head, her expression now quite solemn.

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh,"Don't be absurd! I couldn't care less if you got together with that pathetic excuse for a human being. Only for tonight do I want you to stay away from her unless I'm with you." She snarled impatiently.

Emma sighed dramatically, "Yes, boss. I mean wifey." She gave a two fingered salut.

The Mayor glared at her but made no comment. Instead she let out a sigh and sunk further into the seat with one thought replaying over and over again in her mind. _This is going to be a long night_.

...

It wasn't long before they arrived at Pulse located in the heart of the Boston CBD. Regina had prebooked them a hotel across the road from the club as she knew they would both be too exhausted or intoxicated in Emma's case to drive back to Storybrooke. As they both walked silently across the road and over to Pulse Regina had noticed Emma tense dramatically. Despite what had occurred between them earlier the tension had suddenly increased.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's forearm halting any further movement towards the evidently packed club. The escort frowned in confusion at the sudden stop. She faced Regina with a questionable expression.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Emma, slightly taken aback by the tenderness in the Mayor's voice found herself speechless. Her lips parted but she could only stare at the Mayor. If she were to tell her what was wrong she knew Regina would murder her and more than likely dump her body in a nearby alley. Emma forced a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just...nervous." She attempted a lie and instantly knew that Regina could see straight through her.

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow that accompained her sceptical expression.

"Yes. Now come on." She mumbled, making sure that she didn't make any eye contact whatsoever.

...

"Fuck me." Emma grumbled under her breath as she hesitantly let her eyes roam the massive and overcrowded club that she had known so well. "I'm most likely going to be leaving in an ambulance tonight...I don't even have medical insurance." Se muttered once again so that Regina couldn't hear.

Music blared rapidly throughout the club with people swaying their hips and grinding into their partners. The illuminated dance floor was so heavily packed that people were unknowingly touching and brushing against each other as the beats thumped throughout the place. The barmans were hurrying from one side of the bar to the other as people placed their orders and threw their bills unceremoniously. It wasn't when Emma's eyes laid on the few women planted on stools near the bar a fair distance away did she gasp.

The escort's shock didn't go unnoticed as Regina curiously followed her eye line to the group of young women who were portraying chesire like grins as they stared at Emma. "Miss Swan, do you know them?" She asked incredulously over the booming music while leaning in closer to her ear.

Emerald orbs locked on the brown pair as she smiled sheepishly. "Promise you won't get mad?" Emma asked temtatively with her face contorting into an expression of a slight plea.

Regina rolled her eyes in irritation and nodded while folding her arms over her chest. "Yes, I promise." She grumbled under her breath. Her eyes darkened as she stared closely at the rather unnerved blond.

"Well you see...errmmm...before I became an escort I was a...dancer here." She cringled slightly as the Mayor's expression instantly hardened with fury.

"Exactly what kind of dancer, Miss Swan?" She growled.

"Uhhh, exotic..." Emma trailed.

Regina shook her head in irritance before running a hand through her brown locks. "So you were basically a former stripper who danced here!?" Regina exclaimed incredulously over the thumping music beats. Emma decided to just nod in response. "Fucking fantastic!...Let's just go upstairs I can't deal with this!" She yelled in annoyance before whizzing past the blond and the other surrounding bodies. Emma rolled her eyes and followed her.

"I'm so fucked."

...

The pair curiously strolled down the sleek corridor that lead into numerous VIP rooms. They heard laughter, chants and the sound of glasses shattering to pieces from passing their the rooms. "Something tells me that the staff will once again end up dragging out several drunken and unconscious men and women onto the streets." She observed the noises erupting from the inside.

"Something tells me that I'll be hauling a former exotic dancer's dead body into an alley if she doesn't behave herself." Regina snarled bitterly with her face hardened.

Emma winced slightly, "Yeah...I'd hate to be her. Death by bitch." She chuckled and failed to suppress a grin at the Mayor's hardening expression. Regina gave a low disapproving growl and instantly manoeuvred herself in front of Emma preventing her from moving any further down the corridor.

The Mayor glared at her menacingly,"Miss Swan, listen here I w-"

"You look really pretty tonight, Regina." Emma cut-in with a warm smile ignoring her oncoming attack. It unconsciously sent a tingling sensation to the brunette's cheeks. Regina ducked her head slightly to defer her unusual display of self-consciousness away from the blond. However, within seconds she resumed her austere demanour and lifted her chin up.

"Thank you. You...dare I say it, don't look too bad yourself. Despite your excessive amount of clevage on show for the world." The Mayor failed to defy a small smirk that arose on her lips as she trailed her eyes over the blond's considerably revealing chest.

A low chuckle escaped Emma's parted lips as she noticed a surge of temerity pass through the brunette. "First, I am very pleased you noticed, Madame Mayor. And second, I thought I needed some extra boob-oli tonight, besides you gotta let the girls breath." She waved a hand dismissively while genting brushing past the brunette who seemed adamant to be infuriated or annoyed with the blond's comment. And yet she was neither, instead she gave a small smile before slowly walking over to the blond outside of their booked function room.

"Are you ready m'lady?" Emma beamed while she briefly glanced at the Mayor.

Regina nodded curtly, "Yes. Oh and incase you have forgotten we are 'married' and we need to act like it. Hold my hand." She muttered distastefully and leant her hand out to the blond next to her.

"If we're gonna hold hands you have to switch sides." Emma stated mindlessly.

Regina frowned in confusion, "What? Why?"

The escort gave her a 'duh' look and held up her other hand, "'Cause this is my holding hand." She admitted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Regina huffed and quickly replaced herself on Emma's left side and laced their fingers together. "Happy? Miss Swan." She snapped impatiently.

"Soitenly." Emma voiced in an unusual tone. Regina stared at her with an unreadable expression. The blond sighed dramtically, "Ever seen the Three Stooges?... No? Didn't think so." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Regina muttered dismissively as she couldn't be bothered with the blond any longer. She opened the door and immediately caught the beaming faces of Kyrah and the other Mayor's with their dates lounging around a very large circular booth at their appearance.

"Aahhh, they're here! The iconic Regina Mills and her beautiful wife Emma Swan." Russell announced in delight as the pair began to approach the booth.

Regina offered a small grin in return but gave a small frown as Emma nudged her. "What is it now?" She whispered indignantly.

"Please don't smile at them." She whined like a child.

"Why not? I have to be nice." The Mayor retorted in irritation.

"Because then I have to smile and it's too much effort. Besides I have a back bad." Emma groaned and placed her free hand on her lower back for emphasis.

"Just smile and look like you're having the time of your life." Regina's tone dripped in sarcasm as they moved closer to the table.

"Good evening, it's wonderful to see you all again." Regina gave a genuine smile that only faltered within a matter of seconds as her eyes found Kyrah's. The Mayor of Portland gave a sly grin as she hopelessly let her eyes dart back and forth between the pair before lingering on Emma who was oblivious to the attention.

"Regina, it's lovely to see you. And who might this blond beauty be?" She spoke in a provocative manner. Regina narrowed her eyes at the young brunette who seemed too preoccupied undressing Emma with her azure blue eyes. Her blood boiled while her lips made a thin line.

"This is my wife, Emma." Regina frowned inwardly at how the announcement easily slid off of her tongue. She almost felt proud to call the blond her wife. The sound of Kyrah's voice brought her out of her brief reverie.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. Please both of you take a seat." Kyrah beamed and snapped her fingers sternly over at the pair of handsome waiters who gave a small bow before bringing over a glass of chardonnay while the pair took their seats. Emma gave a shy smile as the man leaned over her shoulder to place the glass in front of her. He reciprocated the warm expression.

"Too much effort my ass. And put your arm around me, wifey." Regina mocked quietly in her ear and discreetly gave her a warning glare.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "I would except you're sitting on the wrong side." She lifted her opposite arm from Regina. "This arm says 'let's cuddle'" She then lifted the one closest to Regina, "And this arm says, 'Good game bro!'" She smiled.

Regina gave her a stern look, "Well I'm saying, put one of them around me." She remarked.

Emma followed the instruction, "Sheesh, someone doesn't know their manners..." She mumbled disapprovingly. The Mayor disregarded her comment and began to indulge in a conversation with the blond Mayor.

Emma shrugged nonchalantly and felt Regina pull her away from the hold. She watched as the brunette moved closer over to Quinn who seemed very excited about whatever she was yapping on about. Emma with a heavy sigh decided grasp her glass and take a huge gulp. She could see Kyrah coming into view from the end of the glass. Ermahgehd.

A sheepish smile graced her lips at the sight of the brunette.

"You seem quite young." Kyrah moved closer to Emma with a small chuckle escaping her dark pink lips. "Maybe even my age." She winked and Emma chuckled.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that you're younger than me by far."

Kyrah shrugged, "Maybe. So you are really married to Regina? This is no fake date, arranged marriage, business deal or escort type thing?" She waved a hand around with a throaty laugh but still conveyed her solemnity through her tone.

Emma immediately tensed and became rigid at the unexpected accusation. She quickly shook her head, "No, it's all real. Why? Is it that hard to believe?" She inquired in mild disbelief with a slight frown.

Kyrah tilted her head in thought, "You being married in general definitely not. However, you being married to someone like Regina...well." She gave a nervous chuckle with an almost obnoxious expression.

Emma's lips pursed, "Well what?"

The escort had a vague yet understandable idea of the notion Kyrah was tentatively referring to. Although she adored stirring Regina up and teasing her incessantly until the brunette threatened to murder her, she was not prepared for anyone else to do so, especially not in front of her.

"...It just doesn't seem right. No offense, but no one can love her. I mean who would put themselves through that kind of torture. So up with it how much did she pay you?" Kyrah relaxed back into the softness of the booth satisfied with her work.

Emma's expression contorted into one of fury and her body language became implausibly austere. She glanced around the chatter filled booth as to make sure no one was within range of accidentally eavesdropping before diverting all of her undivided attention back to the very smut looking woman.

"Listen, alright? Regina paid me nothing. She is my wife and I am hers. Regina means the world to me, Kyrah." She paused momentarily, it became visible just how intrigued the brunette seemed by her words. It was now or never. "Yes, we fight constantly. We insult each other, yell at each other and even threaten to kill each other but...I don't know how we would survive together if we didn't..." She gave a weak smile. "I wake up with her on my mind and I fall to sleep with my last thoughts being about her and how much I would fade away if she wasn't in my life. She's like the peanut butter to my jelly and the smoke to my high." Emma chuckled along with Kyrah. She fiddled with the ring on her finger and took a small breath, "And...I love her."

The last thing Emma had expected was the lonely tears that gently cascaded down her cheeks. She quickly wiped at them and shook her head at such abnormal actions. However, to a bystander like Kyrah It depicted the enormous amount of love that Emma felt for Regina. It was only in this moment did the blond realise exactly how much she was attached to the brunette. It's my job. It's just my job. Nothing more. I'm paid to do this. Oh, bollocks...

Kyrah gave an apologetic smile, "I can truly see how much you love her and I'm sorry I made those awful accusations." She spoke earnestly with her voice laced in gentle kindness.

Emma managed to recompose herself within a few minutes without any other people noticing. "It's fine, really." She smiled and wiped her hands along her dress.

Everything was fine but she herself wasn't.

...

"The Ravens deserved the win fair and square." Emma pointed out mainly towards Spencer who couldn't fathom how his beloved 49ers lost.

The middle aged man frowned, "I know. But if it weren't for that damn power outage..." He mumbled gloomily with a saddened expression. "Stupid NFL..."

Everyone at the table laughed at the poor man's despair over his team's defeat in the Superbowl. "Don't worry about it Spence, they'll do better next year." Aaron attempted to console him while sliding him a vodka shot which he happily downed in a measly few seconds.

Emma leaned into Regina's ear and whispered, "Is it vodka o'clock yet?" She basically whined at how the brunette had banned her from having vodka until a certain time.

"No." Regina growled without looking anywhere near the blond.

"Fucksakes..." Emma muttered under her breath while taking another swig of her wine.

"Ok, ok everyone, new topic!" Kyrah exclaimed over the noisy group as more drinks were served.

"Oooooo, I know!" Quinn clapped her hands excitedly. The people quietened down as a mischievous grin appeared upon her features. "How about Regina's proposal to Emma?" She suggested all giddy at the thought. Everyone immediately nodded and agreed on the topic as their eyes became fixed on the wedded pair.

Regina and Emma immediately glanced at each other with no idea on how to handle the formed predicament. Emma within in a few seconds thought of a plan and decided to speak up."Regina will tell you since she's the one who proposed." She gave her a sweet smile.

The Mayor instantly shot her eyes to Emma's and gave her a discreet menacing look before she broke out in a faux smile. "No, Emma will tell you since she loves telling stories right, honey?" She gave a small adorable pout that seemed so out of character.

Emma chuckled as a bitter smile graced her lips, "Ok, then. It was about 18 months into our relationship and I had begun to notice that Regina was acting very nervous, she started leaving me little hints here and there and I caught them instantly because let's face it, Regina's about as subtle as a gun." Emma chuckled along with everyone else on the table except for the evidently fuming Mayor of Storybrooke. "Anyway I knew she was leaving those hints because she thought that I might reject her..." Emma trailed with a beaming grin and placed her hand on her chest for extra effect.

Regina immediately spoke up, "Well dear you placed my fears at ease by those lovely rose-coloured t-shirts you made of us with the bi-line 'We were made for each other.' It really was a wonderful birthday present." She spoke in a discreet mocking manner and Emma didn't fail to pick up the sarcasm underlying her tone. She had to duck her head momentarily as the blush crept up onto her cheek due to everyone's eyes on her.

"I at first thought Regina's nervousness was due to the fact she was seeing another woman and was going to get caught anytime." Emma gave a faux look of despair. She wore she heard Regina mutter "Bitch" under her breath.

"Oh my god, that would have been terrible." Quinn gave a saddened expression along with all the other Mayors.

Regina parted her lips, "Thank, god it was not the case. However, Emma-"

The blond cut in, "However, Regina confessed her undying love to me and spoke with such heartfelt words how she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving me...she did all this in front of the people of Storybrooke with a megaphone." Emma gave a sweet smile as she glanced at Regina who seemed like she was at boiling point with the blond's antics.

"Way to go, Regina!" Aaron fist punched the air with joy at Regina's unusual public display of temerity.

"Girl, you must have some balls!" Kyrah chuckled along while taking another swig from her glass.

"That's so romantic, aawww." Quinn gave a small pout.

Regina could only grin shyly at the other Mayors since Emma was blatantly embarassing her on the spot. Damn woman. Making me look like some love sick puppy. It's my turn now.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Then a couple of nights later I told Emma to meet me at our private part of the park as I was going to propose to her."

Emma smiled, "I did and there was my beautiful girlfriend...kneeling"

"Standing." Regina retorted.

"Under our favourite apple tree with gentle music playing in the background..." The blonde trailed.

"It was a song that Emma recorded about the love we share for each other. Not the ones where she sings in the shower with a hairbrush." Regina nudged her with her elbow in the lower stomach.

Emma suppressed a painful groan and instead a bitter smile became plastered on her face. "Anyway, there I saw her with gentle tears cascading down her cheeks, struggling to hold back the choking sobs as she asked me-"

Regina interrupted, "Will you marry me? She said yes. The end. Who'd like another drink?" She had finally had enough of this nonsense and decided to put an end to it straight away. Everyone however gave a small applaud and whistled.

"Well we all wish you a very happy life ahead." Kyrah gave a warm smile.

"To Emma and Regina." Aaron raised his glass and the rest followed in suit.

"To Emma and Regina." The group repeated with delightful cheers and clinked their glasses together along with the wedded pair themselves.

"Now whose ready to go dancing?" Russell moved out of the booth in excitement.

Several people's arms shot up in the air at the suggestion. "Let's go people, we'll meet back here in half an hour or so!" Kyrah yelled excitedly.

Emma and Regina moved out of the booth and slowly but intentionally fell behind the group, "So what are the rules now?" Emma groaned tired of all these rules. "Don't dance with Kyrah? Don't grind against anyone? What are they?"

The brunette faced her expectantly and crossed her arms over her chest. She breathed out a heavy sigh with a brief roll of her eyes, "Go have fun. Go spend time with your dancer friends." She stated contently but avoided Emma's eyes at all cost.

Emma's eyes were now the size of saucers, "Oh my god you're serious! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I will behave." She grinned excitedly.

Regina nodded, "Yes, well you better. Otherwise you'll have me to deal with." She couldn't help but give a small smirk to the blond.

The blond gave a small frown, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be with Quinn and the rest." She waved a hand to dismiss the subject.

Emma sent the brunette a warm smile and then unexpectedly gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "You're the best wife ever." She whispered her voice laced with kindness before moving out through the room to the dance floor downstairs.

Regina quite shell shocked from the unexpected yet warming gesture brought her fingers tips to her cheek and lightly grazed them over the tingling area where Emma's lips were attached to moments ago. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat loudly in her ears. She hadn't experienced these kinds of emotions since Daniel and it made her anxious at the fact it was Snow White's daughter who had the power to do so. She cautiously allowed her eyes to flutter close only to be bombarded with flashing images of the blond. Regina knew how wrong it was but it felt so right, she couldn't deny it.

"What are you doing to me, Emma?" She asked herself in an exasperated manner. She was alone in the exquisite room and fought the urge to stay by herself and drink her conflicting thoughts away.

However, little did the Mayor know that a certain blond was leaning on the wall next to the door and therefore out of sight. A weak smile graced her lips, "It's more like, what are you doing to me, Regina?" She murmured before gently pushing herself off the wall to head downstairs with the others.

**Ermahgehd! What did you think? Did I succeed in the proposal? :) xxx**


	11. Real Intimate

**Authors note: Oh my god! Sorry I am so late with my saturday update! :( stupid school. Anyway thank you everyone so much for all your lovely reviews you guys are truly amazing! *giving you all hugs* (because I can ;) and here is the next chapter...warning! M rated! You have all been waiting for this! The time has finally come for Swan Queen!**

**Enjoy!**

Regina quirked a disapproving eyebrow as she eyed the blond intensely. "Exactly how many of those have you had?" She questioned with a small nod towards the wine glass in Emma's grasp.

The blond shrugged, "I don't know...lots." She responded nonchalantly while her eyes scanned the bar in search of her old friends.

"Miss Swan, I highly suggest you limit your consumption because I don't want to be paying for your rehabilitation due to your repulsive addiction to alcohol." Regina offered with a knowing bitter smile, yet still managed to convey her message in a rather authoritative tone.

"Aaawww you care about me?" Emma mocked with a sarcastic smile as she placed a hand over her chest.

"God, no. I just don't want my colleagues to see that I have bad taste in women." The brunette replied with a cold smirk.

Emma stared at her blatantly and decided to ignore her remark. "Well..." She started before clearing her throat, "Liquor makes me happy, you...not so much." She grumbled into her glass while drawing in another few sips. Regina rolled her eyes at the remark.

Emma spotted her friends over by the bar and immediately set her glass on the table. "Hey, I'll be at the bar if you need me, they 're over there." She grinned while pointing behind her.

Regina waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry, Miss Swan, I never forget a face although for you I'd be glad to make an exception." She responded with a bitter smile.

"Ha de ha ha, Madame Mayor. You're so hilarious, why don't you get your own show?!" Emma retorted while backing away from the Mayor who could only smirk at the stumbling blond.

I probably should have my own show.

...

The Mayor of Storybrooke silently sat with the other Mayors in a large circular booth while elegantly downing down her champagne. She couldn't help but roll her eyes inwardly at the sight of the middle-aged men and women (except for Kyrah of course) who were depicting certain mannerisms and behaviours of a teenager. She had drifted off from the conversation long ago and instead had opted on fiddling with hands and letting herself drown in her ever-flowing thoughts.

Regina breathed out a heavy sigh before once again flicking her gaze over towards the bar. She scoffed at the sight of the three brunettes hanging off of Emma, almost on top of her in a rather enticing manner. It wouldn't have been a surprised to her if Emma and her dancer friends had the 'friends with benefits' tag on them. However, the unannounced sensation of jealousy sinking to the pit of her stomach proved controversial at the thought of such a notion.

"I need something stronger." She muttered under her breath before politely excusing herself from the booth and quickly heading over to the opposite end of the bar. The barman immediately came to her service with a broad-beaming grin and asked for her order.

"Just a vodka shot, thank you."

He nodded and began to grab her drink. Regina tapped her nails rhythmically along the surface of the bar as she waited for her drink. She heard a laughter fill the air and without any thought let her eyes wonder over to the source. The Mayor structured an impassive stance as she watched Emma interact with one of the women in a vibrant manner. However, unexpectedly Emma faced her way and their eyes became locked in a seemingly unbreakable gaze.

After a few moments which felt like hours on end, Regina diverted her eyes to her hands just as the barman placed the drink in front of her. She thanked him before he went to serve another customer. Regina without another thought scoffed down the shot and winced slightly as the acid-like liquid slid down her throat.

"I'm never doing that again."

...

5 shots later.

Regina's fingers ran unceremoniously through her brown locks and crept almost tantalisingly down her front as her body contorted provocatively in rhythm to the beat booming throughout the club. The lights had dimmed down dramatically with the occasional streaks of a vibrant green light flashing down onto the floor. The floor was packed at full capacity, it was literally body against body and on more than one occasion an unknown body was rocking into Regina's. Due to her submission to several shots of vodka about an hour ago she was quite oblivious to the action nor did she seem to mind.

She let her eyes flutter close and within a few seconds she became lost in the music as her hands roamed her own body. In a few movements she abruptly felt a strong pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. She immediately tensed at the touch, however, felt a familiar sensation arise from theit of her stomach. Yet she objected to the concept of an unknown person holding her. She was about to push them away when they whispered in her ear.

"I was wondering when those guys were going to get their hands off of you." Emma purred. It was completely and undoubtedly noticeable at how the brunette's rocking body had aroused the blond.

Regina without a second thought immediately relaxed into the embrace at the realisation that it was Emma. A low chuckle escaped her lips at the statement. "Jealous are we, dear?" She replied and slowly began to grind into the blond.

"Fuck yeah." Emma muttered and emulated the brunette's motions.

Emma gently pulled Regina closer to her in an attempt to achieve maximum contact. The brunette felt Emma's breasts push into her back and the action only made her grind harder into the blond. She felt the blond nibble on her exposed flesh at her neck. An inaudible moan flew from her lips and into the mass of sweating bodies at the contact.

Both women were now highly aroused and needed to claim as much contact as possible. Regina crouched a little lower and placed a hand on Emma's thigh. The blond kissed the side of her jaw line before trailing her teeth along her bare shoulder. Emma breathed in Regina's sweet apple scent before finding herself grunting in yearning pleasure.

"You are so beautiful." Emma sucked teasingly on her earlobe before trailing back down to her neck.

Regina pivoted in her position and threw her arms over Emma's shoulder now finally able to fully take in the sight of the evidently aroused blond. Emma instinctively wrapped her arms around the slim brunette and slowly cupped her bottom.

The Mayor smirked as they continued moving into each other, "Keep saying things like that and soon enough you'll find rule number 1 broken." She breathed against her lips.

Emma felt a sly grin reach her features, "Oh really now? Well in that case you are so sexy right now." She captured Regina's lips in a hungry kiss filled with underlying passion built up from weeks of pure torture.

A surprised gasp left Regina's lips as she felt Emma's tongue roam deep inside her. Their teeth gnawed together as the battle for dominance began . Regina held Emma's bottom lip with her teeth and briefly relished in the metallic taste that she had brought forward. Emma squeezed her ass which resulted in Regina jumping slightly, only pressing herself further into the blond as they lips stayed in tact.

The urgency for air became too great as Emma detached their lips but remained their closeness to inhale the much required oxygen. Regina breathed heavily on Emma's lips and relented in resting her forehead on Emma's as she caught her breath. The blond brought her right hand up and cupped Regina's face with her thumb rubbing ever so slightly over her cheek. The intimate contact caught Regina off guard, however, she felt her heart pound unstoppably at the gesture. Her usual instinct would have been to move away or scold the blond, yet this time with her mind not clear in judgement as an excuse she sunk into the comforting touch and hesitantly closed her eyes, her arms still tightly wrapped around the blond's neck.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Emma whispered and continued to caress Regina's soft skin underneath her thumb.

The Mayor's dilated brown eyes slowly unveiled themselves and immediately locked with Emma's green pair. It was like looking in a reflection. Regina could see the pain, fear and doubt through her eyes. It made her heart clench. This time though she was willing to give Emma an honest answer.

Regina shook her head in exhaustion, "No, it's not. If anything it's going to get worse." She murmured softly with no sign of her usual mayoral tone of voice. She twirled a piece of Emma's golden locks through her fingers, "Let's go say goodbye to the other Mayor's and then we'll head to the hotel." She commanded, however, her voice lacked any authority she attempted to display. She slowly released her hold on the blond and began to walk off the dance floor. The warm presence now replaced by a lonely chill.

...

They both stood quietly at opposite ends of the elevator each waiting patiently for their floor to be the next one. The tensison had been growing ever since they left the dance floor and Emma was sure that it was now at its peak. The alcohol and the current situation was doing her head absolutely no favours at all. It was all too much with the added fact that she was so exhausted. Regina on the other hand had trained herself to handle copious amounts of alcohol so the effects weren't nearly as severe as the blond's. She had a rather stoic expression due to their current predicament they were facing in regards to their feelings for one another. It was all getting way out of hand.

The elevator rang and both women walked out and down the hall rather mindlessly in search of the room Regina had booked them.

"I'm so tired. Is 'am' even the morning one?" Emma mumbled while resisting the urge to slump against the walls of the corridor and fall into a deep slumber.

"Miss Swan, are you always this dumb or is today a special occasion?" Regina sneered in irritation. She may not have been as inebriated as the escort but that didn't mean she wasn't as tired as her.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows at the respone. "Hey...I don't appreciate you answering my question with another question. Not cool." She shook her head but regretted the motion as her head began to pound with pain.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you in a vulnerable state, but it's still on the list." Regina snapped as she swiped her card into the slot. The light flashed green and she went into the room and immediately began unpacking her backpack for her night clothing.

"Kinky, Madame Mayor." Emma responded with a wink as she dawlded into the room. Regina grumbled under her breath but failed to openly respond to the blond's remark.

Emma collapsed on her own king sized bed and closed her eyes, "Regina?..." She groaned into her pillow.

The Mayor rolled her eyes at the blond splayed across the bed, "Yes, Miss Swan?" She muttered.

"Regina?..." Emma muttered again.

"What?! Miss Swan." Regina fired back at the rather deceased looking blond, it was evident that her patience was going very thin.

"Regina?..."

"What. Is. It!?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

Emma lifted her head off of her pillow and looked expectantly at the brunette with a questioning expression. "If you choke a smurf, what colour does it turn?" She inquired with a curious look.

Regina threw her arms up in the air in frustration at the juvenile question. "You are a waste of time. I don't know why I even waste my breath." She snapped. Regina was currently contemplating on whether to just throw the woman off the balcony. However, the thought of herself in an orange jumpsuit made her feel disgusted, she shivered at the idea. Maybe not. Orange is definitely not my colour.

"I'm heading for a shower. I really hope you're unconscious by the time I'm out." Regina grabbed her nightwear before walking over to the bathroom and leaving Emma alone to her thoughts.

Emma quickly sat up, "Finally she's gone. Just having her in the room makes me feel on edge" She muttered to herself and began to strip herself of her pink dress and instead opted for a white tanktop and black boy shorts. She hopped back on her bed and laid down only to stare up at the ceiling. The thought of sleeping seemed like a wonderful idea, however, tonight's events resurfaced in her mind and within a few moments she suddenly found herself very...

"Oh, great...now I'm horny." Emma grunted and took a pillow to cover her face.

Only a few moments later did she hear a certain buzzing noise come from her backpack. What wonderful timing. Now, slightly flushed and infuriated she tossed the pillow aside aiming for her bag.

"Oh, shut it, Roger."

...

It was a strange silence. Both women were currently laying in their own beds while mindlessly staring at the ceiling. They were both so tired and physically exhausted that sleep seemed like the best solution, however, neither of them could just close their eyes and drift off into a deep slumber. Their bodies wouldn't allow it. It was a cold night in Boston and Regina couldn't help but shiver slightly at the cool draft.

Emma felt lifeless as she laid there her mind too focused on an ever-ending chain of thoughts. One thought lead to another and then to another and then to Regina and then...hold up, Regina? A perplexed expression engulfed her face as her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden thought of Regina.

She turned her head to the left and was surprised to see the brunette in the same position as her, staring up at the ceiling. Emma turned her head back and drawed in a deep breath.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air. They fly so high, nearly reach the sky, and like my dreams, they fade and die." Emma murmured the lyrics of the anthem of West Ham United. It was a song she had always loved when she was younger. She could feel Regina's eyes bore into her.

"I'm sure Simon Cowell will tell you, you have the X Factor." Regina gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, course he would! I have some natural talents, you know?" Emma rolled her body onto its side to face Regina, who after a few moments emulated the movement.

"Oh really?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, "My fine dancing skills tonight would be one of them." She smirked into the night.

Regina made an affirmative humming noise at the memory that only happened a few hours ago. "I unfortunately would have to agree." She breathed out while staring intently at the blond whose grin became even wider. Emma noticed Regina shiver slightly and pull the blankets up to her chin to stop further warmth from escaping the bed.

"Are you cold?" Emma asked in a slightly concerned manner.

"It's just a litte nippy, that's all." She spoke in an almost dismissive manner.

Emma smirked, "Want to be cuddle buddies?" She asked in a high pitched voice but still managed to convey her heavy weighed sarcasm through her tone.

"That is the most absurd idea I've heard all night." Regina scoffed.

Emma nodded, "I agree. Do you want me to come hold you?" She suggested in a neutral tone.

Regina caught Emma's eyeline and shook her head slightly, "No, thank you. I'll be fine, Miss Swan." She responded in a professional manner which resulted in Emma rolling her eyes at the mayoral type response.

Emma raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Sure you will. Do you want me to lie next to you then? No touching." She offered once again attempting to show Regina that this is what a nice human being would do.

They stared at each other for a few minutes without a word uttered between them. Regina let out an exasperated sigh and moved onto the otherside of the bed. Emma took the silent movement as a 'yes'. Regina was in the midst of scolding herself for allowing her walls to drop when she felt the bed shift. Instinctively her body tensed for a moment as she felt Emma's presence next to her.

"Keep to your side, Miss Swan." Regina spoke sternly as she did not want the blond invading her personal space while she was unconscious.

Emma nodded, "Sure. If that's what you want." She replied while facing Regina's back. It was odd, although she was relatively further than an arms length from the brunette she could feel their exchanging of body warmth.

Regina was alarmed by the response and with a questioning look she turned over to face the startled blond.

"Exactly what are you implying, Miss Swan?" She fired back.

Emma shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just trying to give you what you want." She gave a weak smile towards the brunette.

Regina gave a tight lipped smile, "Yes, I forgot for a moment there. You're an escort. You serve everyones needs, all different kinds I'm sure." She sneered.

Emma let out a deep sigh in an effort to ebb her anger away at the comment. "Regina, for the hundrenth time I'm not a prostitute. I don't kiss, i don't touch unless I'm paid extra, I have never slept with a client and I certainly do not sleep in the same bed as them." She stated in slight irritation that Regina had still perceived her as being a promiscuous woman.

Regina blatantly stared at her, "Then what exactly are doing here with me?" She asked gently while immediately avoiding eye contact with the blond.

Emma contemplated on what she was going to say next. Her hand searched under the covers and came in contact with one of Regina's cold hands. The brunette let Emma lace her fingers with her own and relished in her warmth.

"You make me feel something that I haven't felt in a while." Emma murmured tentatively in the darkness.

It took Regina a few moments to register her words. "Emma..." She trailed while removing her hand from the grasp.

"I know. I know..." Emma breathed out. "This would be unprofessional and you wouldn't approve." She continued.

The blond glanced between Regina and the ceiling before finally settling on the brunette. Regina knew it would be best if she remained silent along with implementing an impassive expression across her face as she watched the blond in thought.

Emma hesitantly shuffled closer to the woman. There was no longer a large gap separating them but merely a hand's length. Emma gazed into Regina's eyes and saw her pupils dilate. Her hard edged mask slowly began to deform as the blond leaned in closer. Emma's gaze flicked from Regina's lips to her eyes numerous times before she crashed her lips on the brunette's.

Their lips moulded together with their lips moving in sync. Regina ran a hand through the blond's locks and gripped her hair roughly. Emma moaned into the kiss as she felt a jolt run down to her core. She threw the blankets off and straddled the brunette but still kept their lips attached to one another's. Emma ran her hands down her arms and pushed her wrists onto the bed as she placed wet kisses along her neck.

Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Just when I thought you were submissive." She smirked.

Emma released a breathy chuckle, "You thought wrong, dear." She emphasised the Mayor's knowning endearment in a sultry tone. It sent Regina to the edge. Emma quickly reattached their lips seconds later already missing the contact.

The kiss was a phenomenon in itself, just like it had been each and every other times they had kissed. But there was something in this one that was different, even from the last. In this one Emma could taste the pure intent of Regina, the heat and the almost defeat to the gravity between them. It was intoxicating, and with every second Emma began to get drunk on Regina's want.

Regina unknown to anyone craved the woman on top of her so badly, so strongly, that she let herself be overcome. She began to kiss back more fervently. She let her slight disorientation and doubt wither and crumple in the face of feeling Emma's mouth attached to her own, her body pressed against hers. It sent chilling shivers down her spine, feeling the desirable heat from Emma's body and oddly loving the weight of it pressed into her. Before she knew it, her hands had weaved into golden locks, urging Emma closer, their kisses turning into hot, wet, open mouthed demands, like they couldn't hold back, just wanted to consume one another.

Regina hurriedly moved her hands to the base of Emma's tank top and lifting it up and over her head with Emma's assistance leaving her in a black lacy bra. Regina's eyes darkened with desire at the sight. The blond lent down and re-captured the lips before her while untying the Mayor's black silk robe. Regina had other ideas as her hands manoeuvred to Emma's back and she unclasped her bra, sending it flying to the otherside of the room. Regina then rolled them over so now she was on top. She shrugged her own robe off and tossed it somewhere else. She trailed wet kisses down the blonds' front before taking hold of her underwear and shorts, pulling them off hungrily. Regina also quickly discarded the rest of her clothing and hovered over the blond with their naked bodies moulded together.

Tongues roamed and duelled for dominance. It sent pangs of lust shooting down to Emma's core, the heated coil tightening up with every second. She enjoyed the sensation of being pinned by Regina, having her weight push into her, the brunette invaded her mouth. Everything was pumping and pulsating, senses heightened, arousal so powerful that it pushed past the limit it had ever reached before. Regina was making her come alive, making every single fibre inside of her buzz with delightful electric.

It was a combination of Regina's mouth moving to explore Emma's exposed neck and her hands cupping her right breast that made the the blond buck against her as she moaned, her head tilting sideways in order to give Regina the access she was seeking. It wasn't often that she let herself lose control, that she willingly let go of it, but she could feel herself letting go.

Emma flipped them over and Regina could feel the world around her dissolving, taking away the reasons that she needed to be in control. She could give it to Emma, could surrender to her, and let herself feel and experience rather than analyse every thought that surfaced to her mind, however, she knew it would be a lifetime until that would or could happen.

She reacted off instinctual need; pulling Emma down even more into her, their breasts colliding eliciting low moans from both women, both needing to feel the potency of skin on skin. Despite the passion they had shared in those all too brief moments, it was nothing compared to now. In this moment her entire body was humming, the ache chased away by Emma's touches, her mere presence. She had never even felt like this with Daniel, with no one. This was the first time in what felt like forever that something had felt so right, that something had felt so amazing, so potent. It was quite the ironic contrast because it was so wrong. Emma was Snow White's daughter, she was the Saviour while she was the Evil Queen.

Leaving her thoughts behind Regina kissed Emma again, this time a little slowly, but still as deep. It was starting to become too intimate. Regina's hands weaved into blond hair, pulling Emma in closer as the older woman's fingers began to trail down her body. They remained there for a few moments, lost in the kiss that became its own force of nature.

As both of them panted, their private atmosphere ignited with merciless desire, Regina gazed into the emerald pair above her. Hungry, appreciative eyes swept the blond's figure, not objectively but oddly with reverence. Emma also let every detail of awe and respect and desire sweep through her eyes for Regina to see, she didn't squirm at the intense intimacy it caused. In fact the intimacy was one of the things she loved most about sex, it turned her on, and given the level of it right now, she was on fire. Regina on the other hand found that intimacy for them specifically in the current moment was a very bad idea that would more than likely end horribly, however, she was powerless to stop it. Seeing Regina like this made Emma's throat go dry, practically made her dizzy. She was truly stunning, her perfectly sculpted body, her soft olive skin so tempting and mouth watering.

Regina reached out, skimming her fingertips along the blond's abdomen, up along her breast and along her collarbone. Still skimming the soft skin, she retracted her path and trailed her fingers to the blond's core in a teasing manner. Emma's breath hitched in her throat at the overwhelming contact. The Mayor roamed her fingers through the woman's slick and most sensitive area before sliding two fingers into her.

"Oh my god" Emma forced out at the sudden intrusion. Regina bit her lip as she began to set a rhythm. However, It wasn't long before the blond hungrily slipped her fingers through the Mayor's soaked folds and found her sensitive spot. She caught Regina off guard and her eyes closed in pleasure with a moan slipping from her lips at the contact. A thin sheet of sweat glazed their bodies. They were pumping numerous digits into one another at a fast and furious pace. Emma gulped suddenly as she felt the building pleasure ripple slightly in her stomach muscles. She trailed her lips along the side of the Mayor's face and with her thumb began furiously rubbing at her clit. Regina's body jerked slightly, the powerful pressure and pleasure began pulsing through her body.

"Oh my god...I'm going to..." She panted breathlessly her eyes shut tight.

"I know...me too." Emma responded shakily.

Regina pumped her fingers faster inside the blond and the palm of her hand rubbed her clit. Within seconds both woman squealed silently at the orgasm rippling through their whole body. Emma felt a warm liquid seep down her fingers that were embedded in Regina. The Mayor cautiously removed her fingers from inside the blond which only caused her to jerk slightly. Emma did the same. She rested her elbows on either side of the brunette keeping herself hovering over her. They were both panting heavily and still in a daze from the phenomenal climax. The best either of them had undoubtedly ever experienced.

Emma rolled the brunette and onto her side in an attempt to one give the Mayor some space and two, catch her breath. She pulled the sheets back up covering both of them as the cool air looming in the room met their bodies.

Regina shook her head. She was disgusted with herself at how far she went tonight. This was never meant to happen yet it felt like she was on top of the world. Despite her physical craving for the blond, well that was what she was trying to tell herself, that it was only a physical attraction she was adamant to not let anything like this happen again.

"Miss Swan, this can't hap-"

Emma interrupted her, "Please. Please don't ruin it." She practically pleaded. It was something Regina had never seen before as Emma gazed at her sincerely. She gave a curt nod and with a small covered yawn she rolled onto her side facing away from Emma.

Moments passed before she felt the blond pressed up against her from behind. Her breath tickling her ear. She felt the blond place a kiss on her shoulder with her arms securely wrapped around her. As much as she denied it, she couldn't help but relish in the warm touch that sent a whole new set of shivers around her body. With one last thought in her mind she closed her eyes and let her body drift into a peaceful unconscious slumber.

**What do you think!? **

**Did i do them justice in the bedroom!? ;)**

**Oh my god, what about the dancing!? How was it?**

**did I succeed in overall? :/**

**is that even how you spell succeed?**


	12. Goodbye

**Author's note: Hey all! Sorry for being so late on my saturday update! Did that rhyme? I love Dr. Seuss. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! (squeals and breaks windows around her) Anyway here is the next part to Escort Services. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please review with whipped cream and cherry on top, maybe some caramel sauce as well, oooooo! And 100's and 1000's! And chocolate flakes! Great...now I'm off to Maccas's (or McDonalds if your American or your not from Australia) **

**chocolate Sunday here I come! While I get my sunday you can review ;)**

**Present**

Ruby howled wildly while giving all the girls very enthusiastic high-fives filled with joy. "God, why'd it take so long for both of you to have sex?!" She exasperated with a playful grin.

Regina laughed and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Emma could only chuckle along with everyone else at the question. It was a valid question though. It had only hit her now how much they had flirted and teased each other for nearly three weeks if you want to get technical.

"It was all Regina's fault, she was such a tease." Emma pouted at the memories while her wife gave her a little nudge in the shoulder with a look of disbelief.

"Me? You were wearing some of the most revealing clothing I had ever seen in my life." Regina pointed out.

Snow scrunched her nose, "Had? What do you mean had?" She raised a curious eyebrow at the pair.

Belle, Ruby and Ashley were all struggling to hold in their laughter. A set of chuckles erupted from the group as both Emma and Regina blushed slightly. Snow slightly agitated darted her eyes over the girls who seemed to all get what Regina was implying.

"What? I don't understand." Snow whined in an almost childish way.

Ruby leaned into Snow's ear and whispered, "Lingerie."

Snow instantly blushed and regretted her earlier statement about not understanding because truth was she know longer wanted to know. The girls giggled at poor Snow White before facing Emma and Regina.

"Wow, all that underlying sexual frustration must have made it absolutely mind-blowing!" Red thought aloud almost in an envious kind of way. Regina looked on horrified and further hid behind Emma.

"Oh god, whose idea was it in the first place to know how we met?" Regina mumbled into the blonde who rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

Ashley looked on cautiously at Snow, "Snow, are you alright? You look a little...green." She observed.

The Queen gave a breathy chuckle, "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine. Just no more talk about my daughter's sex life please." She practically begged.

The ladies agreed and then turned their attention back to the pair before them. "So, what happened next?" Belle spoke up in her thick Australian accent.

Regina and Emma immediately looked at each other. Emma gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her wife's hand before turning her attention back to the group.

"Well, the morning after or in general that day wasn't one of the best for either of us..." Emma trailed in rememberance of exactly what happened that day.

"No, it wasn't. We both fought and then Henry had come into the picture." She smiled at the thought of her and Emma's son.

Snow perked at the mention of her grandson's name, "So this was when Emma found out about Henry who was your son at the time?" She inquired curiously, leaning forward on the soft leather sofa.

Regina thought for a moment, "Kind of, Emma actually surprised me that day. She was one step ahead of me. And I was really livid at the fact that she was." The brunette gave a light smile before pecking the luscious lips before her. "Go ahead and tell them, dear." She smiled sweetly at her blonde wife who breathed in deeply with a small chuckle following after.

"Now you all know how we are both very stubborn? Well this was reaching a whole new level..."

...

The sun peaked above the horizon with swirls of lilac and burnt orange encompassing its golden rays, manifesting the beginning of a brand new day. Regina groaned as the bright light shone on her face. As her mind began to process certain thoughts she came to the realisation that someone was indeed holding her. The brunette immediately shot her eyes open while her body became rigid. The warmth passing between their bodies was undeniably welcoming and made her body melt in the inside. She felt Emma's warm breath hit her cheek and immediately her breathing became heavy in short breaths. God, what is she doing to me!?

Emma scrunched her nose at the bright invasion and felt a pleasant body pressed against her front. Her arms were securely wrapped around in a rather protective yet loving manner. She immediately became alert as a flood of memories washed into her mind and it was just last night's events but also what had happened Storybrooke before they left for Boston. It was only a matter of time now until Regina would find out. She cringed at the thought of the brunette fuelled with fury and rage. She herself was still trying to come to terms with the information which only seemed to frighten her the longer she thought about it. So instead she banished the thought from her mind and breathed in the woman before listened quietly and noted the Mayor's shallow breaths that were not the deep sleeping type. Regina was indeed conscious.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I know you're awake, Regina." She muttered tiredly into the woman's neck.

"What an insightful observation, Miss Swan. Would you like a medal?" Regina retorted her voice heavy in sarcasm.

Emma scoffed, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Regina pursed her lips, however, made no attempt to move from her position in order to face the blond. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong bed. Not only did you wake up on my side of the bed, but being held by your manly hands throughout the night was not a pleasant experience."

Emma smirked despite the unruly comment, "Madame Mayor, I'm pretty sure that my hands were doing a wonderful job last night, because I didn't hear a single complaint from you." She chuckled softly into her ear.

The brunette's face flushed slightly at the discreet allusion to the events that hadn't taken place not that long ago. Her position immediatwly became austere as her face hardened. "Get your hands off me. Now." She growled in irritation.

Emma let her hands fall limb across the brunette's torso, however, her arm still remained sprawled under Regina's neck and along her front. "There. Happy? My _hands_ are off you." She emphasised hands and suppressed a low chuckle at the Mayor's evidential frustration.

"Miss Swan, I am not in the mood to participate in another of your juvenile games. I do not want you touching me. Get off." Regina threatened in a warning tone which only left the blonde's body tingling with sensations at her nerves.

"Actually you should be getting off me. You are invading my personal space." Emma replied in a neutral tone. Trust them to be arguing at 6.30 in the morning. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Do not be smart with me, dear. Do as your told." Regina spoke in a cold tone that only brought forth more shivers down Emma's spine.

"You know you can move as well. I am not going to stop you. In fact I would push you out of my arms right now." Emma declared into the warm olive skin at the top of Regina's back.

"What's stopping you?" The Mayor fired back almost instantaneously.

"My innate human kindness." Emma responded followed by a deep sigh due to her exhaustion. She was sure she had never woken up at 6.30 before and didn't warm up to it one bit.

Regina scoffed, "You mean your lack of kindness as depicted by yesterday evenings events, with the damn proposal." She growled onto Emma's forearm.

The blonde chuckled, "Come on, I say we did pretty well thinking on the spot."

"No, I did well. You just made me seem like some love sick fool." Regina muttered distastefully.

Emma grinned, "An adorable love sick fool." She placed a light kiss on her shoulder which in return caused the brunette to tense at the sudden contact. It was a rather intimate gesture of affection that Regina hadn't felt in so long, it was very foreign to her.

Regina released a shuddering breath, "Let's get one thing clear. I am not in love with you." She spoke in a cold tone as though she were scolding one of her disorganised assistants.

"And I'm not in love with you either." Emma admitted with a toothy grin.

Regina snorted. "Good. Keep it that way. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to at least get another hour of sleep. Since it will be a long trip back to Storybrooke." She murmured her breath hitting Emma's forearm. She shifted slighty to resume a more comfortable position in the blonde's hold.

Emma frowned slightly as she closely watched the brunette shift in her arms. "So none of us are moving?" She inquired into the contented and not awkward atmosphere of silence.

Regine with her eyes closed mentally rolled her eyes at the blonde's talkative nature. Trust the damn woman to speak up. Why doesn't she just shut up? "Do shut up, dear." She growled in an irrritated manner. Emma heard the usual authoritative tone in the Mayor's chiding but merely any of her coldness.

Emma breathed in the woman's strong apple scent before whispering a reply. "Okay." Regina let out a breath in relief. No one knew how glad she was that they didn't approach the topic that needed copious amounts of discussing: last night. In all honesty nothing was meant to happen. The brunette bit her tongue at the fact that it was all the blonde's fault. She should have just stayed in her own bed. _That damn woman_, she thought. Yes, the woman who presently had her arms wrapped around the brunette in an almost possessive manner. Now they were going to witness the implications of such actions, Regina already had a very unwelcoming sensation churning at the pit of her stomach.

The wave of exhaustion hit the Mayor with force and velocity, she succumbed within moments. Regina had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to sort through her distressing thoughts efficiently if she didn't obtain an adequate amount of sleep.

Emma unconsiously pulled the woman closer to her own body. Regina relished in the warmth radiating off the blonde's body and onto her own. It had been a while since she had been held by someone. To her own surprise her hand moved of its own volition in search of the blonde's the was resting on her hip. She laid her hand on Emma's and pulled it fully around her, as though she were being encased by the blonde. With a heavy sigh and one last worrying thought floating in her mind she conceded to her exhaustion with a ghost smile gracing her morning features.

They would be okay.

...

They were not okay.

The tension had increased dramatically since they left Boston. It was so thick that you could slice it cleanly with a cerated knife. Emma's hands tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning into a pale shade while out of her peripheral the Mayor was staring at her with no indication of any sign of discretion. Emma swallowed nervously, she knew that the talk about last night was going to arise sometime throughout the day. It seemed as though Regina was ready to approach the subject right now.

"So, we're going to do this now?" Emma inquired with a raised eyebrow while glancing towards Regina who made no movement.

"What exactly are you referring to, dear?" The Mayor diverted her gaze off the blonde to stare at the asphalt ahead.

Emma's lips were pressed tight for a few moments, believing that the silence would answer her question. She chanced a quick glance at Regina whose face remained void of emotion. Her cold demeanour was easily recognisable, and yet it still displayed an unwelcoming presence.

"Regina, you know exactly what I'm referring to..." Emma trailed but kept her tone firm.

The Mayor cleared her throat, "I believe that topic no longer requires any further discussion. I will pay you extra in the necessary amount." She summed up quickly in an attempt to ditch the subject at hand.

"No, don't pay me extra. Then I'd be constituted as a prostitute." Emma snapped in an unceremonious manner that left the blonde herself feeling uncomfortable. She already knew that a sly grin would be implemented across the older woman's face, there was no point glancing at her.

"And that would be an issue?" Regina quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

Emma was fuming, "Of course it would be an issue because I am not a prostitute and I hate how you keep implying that I am!" She flicked her indicator on and pulled onto the side of the road. It was dangerous for her to drive when she was this infuriated, especially since it was proving to be a distraction.

"If you didn't act like one, then I wouldn't have to keep implying it, Miss Swan." Regina retorted passionately as she found herself also begin to boil with unrelenting anger.

Emma's expression transformed into a mocking smile as she shook her head. "Oh, no you don't. You have just as much blame in last night's events as I do. It takes two to tango, Madame Mayor." She growled through her teeth.

Regina's jaw clenched, "Even so, you were the one who initiated the further contact." She sneered in disdain.

"You didn't stop me!" Emma threw her arms up in the air.

"How could I? You have the sexual drive and hormones of a teenage boy!"

"What are you so afraid of, Regina?" Emma questioned with underlying softness throughout her tone that briefly caught the Mayor off guard at the sudden change of demanour.

The brunette's eyes darkened furiously as she parted her lips almost in a tantalsing manner, "I'm not afraid of anything. I fear nothing and no one." She drawed her words out slowly to accentuate each word thoroughly in order to convey to the blonde exactly how solemn she was.

Emma felt her body shudder involuntarily at the noting of Regina's dark coloured eyes and grueling manner. She gulped with her eyes still glued onto the woman's before her.

"You and I both know exactly what last night meant...that's what you're afraid of." Emma murmured primarily aloud to herself in order to understand the woman before her.

Regina released a mirthless laugh at the notion, "Last night meant nothing to me. And you mean nothing to me." She stated in a stern tone, however, as the words moved past her lips she felt as though someone had poured acid down her throat. Within a second she recognised the flash of hurt streak across the blonde's face. And although she had withdrawn pleasure from such a site in her ruling as the Evil Queen, now she felt repulsive, especially since it was the blonde she had felt like she was growing closer to. However, her feeling didn't surface to her facial features.

Emma gave a small chuckle in an effort to dismiss the persistent stinging from her eyes. She let a weak smile grace her soft features. "Once you've been told that you mean nothing to people for so long, It doesn't hurt as much after a while." She spoke gently while blatantly staring at the family crossing the road before them.

Regina remained silent as it seemed the wisest thing to do considering the situation unraveling before her eyes. Emma took in a deep breath and faced the placid brunette who was patiently waiting for the next move. "I think..." She started before gathering her thoughts clearly, "...It'd be best if this arrangement came to an end." Emma concluded with a small nod before opening the door and hopping out to get her backpack that was in the back. Well that caught Regina's attention.

The Mayor emulated the action and went around to the back of the SUV to confront the blonde. "So you're quitting?" Regina inquired to make sure. Emma nodded, "Yeah, we both know that this..." She pointed between the two of them, "Wasn't going to work and I think we have caused each other enough strife and pain, don't you?" She threw the backpack over her shoulder and dug her free hand into the front side pocket of her tight jeans.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and remained in a firm stance. "Yes, I do." But I don't want you to go, failed to catch on as she suppressed the rest of the words that only threatened to make things way more complicated than they already were. "I'll send you the check." She muttered towards the ground.

Emma shook her head with a small smile, "I don't want your money, Regina. I really enjoyed myself in Storybrooke and the celeberations we attended." She grinned at the memory of the first celebration at the country club.

Regina complied with the admission and decided to leave it since she wasn't going to indulge in another argument with the blonde who was leaving very shortly. "I'm glad you did." She cleared her throat and flicked her fringe out of her eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully at the knowing action. "Anyway better head off and you better go before the traffic gets real busy at noon." She breathed out while surveying the surroundings encompassing her and the brunette.

Regina nodded, "Yes, of course. It was nice meeting you, Miss Swan."

Emma gave a goofy smile, "It's Emma."

Regina sighed, "It was nice meeting you, Emma." She let her lip curl slightly at the amusement in the blonde's eyes.

"You too, Madame Mayor." The blonde smiled before gently placing a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. She let her lips linger for a moment before pulling away and taking a step back. "Goodbye, Regina." She gave her iconic two finger salut before turning around with her back now towards the brunette.

Regina closely watched the blonde depart from her but let a confused brow reach her features as the blonde spun back around unexpectedly. Emma contemplated it for a moment and without a final thought she met the brown pair of eyes a few feet away from her.

"Please tell Henry, I said goodbye." She requested while walking backwards before quickly spinning on her heel giving the brunette no time to respond to her request.

**Dun dun dunnnn... Didn't see that coming did ya?**


	13. Square One

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I don't know what I'd do without all you guys. I'm sorry I've been slacking on the updates. You should all thank AwesomeKrys1993 for this update as their review made me write this chapter :) I know my last chapter was absolutely...horrible and thank you for not telling me I found out for myself, hopefully this one is better :/ hopefully I say *fingers crossed***

**anyway here you go!**

Escort Services: Chapter 12 - Square One

Flashback

(The day Regina and Emma left for Boston to attend a celebration)

_Emma tilted her head as she gazed upon herself in the mirror. She made sure to redo her curls so they were spiralling down her shoulders, why she was putting the effort in? She had absolutely no idea. Her eyes flicked over to the light pink bandana-like scarf resting on the dressing table. She immediately launched for it and within a few moments was back in front of the mirror._

_A quirky smile graced her lips as she flicked it over her shoulder._

_"Beyoncé."_

_Emma then tied the scarf around the crown of her head._

_"Tyra._

_She slid it down to her forehead and grinned._

_"And a pirate, argghh." The blonde chuckled. _

_The escort carelessly tossed the scarf onto the bed and not a moment later felt herself lying on it, only to stare aimlessly at the cream coloured ceiling. She released an anxious sigh at the thought of tonight in Boston with the Mayor. It was odd to her but she was quite nervous. Why? It was only another question that didn't have an answer. It was times like this when humour played a massive role in disguising her true emotions and the plausible reasons behind them. If she didn't have humour her life would be an absolute catastrophe, a life that would more than likely not be worth living. Fortunate for her it was not the case. _

_Emma gently rolled onto her side and continued listing the reasons in her mind as to why she hated this particular day. Birthdays to her were never really special, she never knew what it was like to dress up as a little princess and celebrate your birthday when you turn five. Nor smiling at the camera with your dad holding it out in front of him to get both you and him in the photo. Although, she never experienced the wonders and endless possibilities of childhood, she had hoped that her son somewhere out there in the world had the chance. The thought of him made her smile. Emma knew that placing him up for adoption was the right thing to do at the time otherwise he would have stood no chance at all. _

_Emma let out a long breath, "Happy birthday, to me." She murmured into the silent room. _

_The giant clock struck 8 o'clock and within a few moments the blonde was on her feet and out the door with the intention of indulging in some quality breakfast at the diner, however, came to an abrupt halt at the sight of a young boy who still held his fist in the air as though he was about to knock. She noticed that it was the same kid from the other day who was staring at her strangely as she walked past the school._

_Emma frowned, "Ummm, can I help you, kid?" She asked awkwardly._

_The boy walked back a few steps to allow Emma to close the door before parting his lips, "Are you Emma Swan?" _

_She nodded, "Yeah, kid. Who's asking?" _

_The boy's smile beamed at the confirmation, "My name's Henry. I'm your son._

_..._

_Emma slowed her pace down and once again faced the young school boy. "Let me ge this right..." She paused for a moment in an attempt to make some sense of what Henry had just revealed to her. "You went to Boston a couple of weeks ago to look for me?" She raised her eyebrows._

_Henry nodded while Emma proceeded on, "Then how did you know I was in Storybrooke?" She frowned at the question._

_"I didn't, but I knew you'd end up here sometime." He simply shrugged._

_Emma shook her head, "Wait what? What do you mean you knew I'd end up here?" _

_Henry stared at her for a few moments, "You're not ready yet." He concluded with a decisive shake of the head. _

_Emma was intrigued yet simultaneously perplexed by his rather cryptic statement. She slouched against one of the windows of an unknown shop on the presently busy Main street. She sighed tiredly, "So, you're really my son?" _

_Henry gleamed his white teeth at her, "Yeah, I am."_

_The blond ran a hand through her hair, "What does your mom think of you trying to find me?" She inquired curiously._

_Henry shuddered slightly, "My adoptive mother wasn't happy at all when she found out that I went to Boston by myself and stole my teacher's credit card to do so." He mumbled the last sentence while diverting his eyes away from the blonde's annoyed gaze._

_Emma's eyes nearly tore from their sockets, "Kid, that's so not cool. You're mother would have been worried sick about you. And you shouldn't be travelling by yourself, it's dangerous." She practically told him off. Henry could only grin at his biological mother._

_"Sorry." He mumbled with a slight chuckle._

_Emma gave him a slight nudge in the shoulder, "No, you're not." She herself couldn't suppress a smile at her son's delight. _

_"Does this mean you're staying in Storybrooke?" He asked with pure excitement in his tone._

_Emma gave him a weak smile, "I don't know, kid. I need to process all of this first." She spoke truthfully. In all honesty she wanted to stay and get to know her own son that she had given up for adoption 10 years ago but the only reason for her being in Storybrooke was because of the Mayor. _

_Henry's smile faltered at the answer despite his effort's to mask his true feelings at the statement. "Okay, I understand." He spoke in a gloomy manner while darting his gaze to his own shuffling feet._

_Emma dropped to her knees in front of him. "Look Henry, I can't make any promises but...I will try my best to stay. I want to get to know you because I honestly thought that I was never going to see my son ever again." She gave him a warm smile and a heartfelt statement which brought a sense of hope in him that his mother, the Saviour would rescue him from the Evil Queen._

_Henry nodded with his rather iconic grin before engulfing Emma in a hug without any prior warning. She immediately slipped her arms around his torso and felt a small lonely tear trail down her cheek. A few moments later they pulled back from the hug and she gave a small chuckle while wiping her tears away._

_"Kid, look what you've done?" Emma chuckled while pointing at her watery eyes._

_Henry gave her a warm smile, "I'm sorry, Emma." He giggled._

_The blonde rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "I better go see your mom then. I doubt she would be pleased at all by this." Emma muttered._

_Henry's face contorted into a worried expression, "She's not a nice person. Everyone in town is scared of her." He muttered at the mentioning of her adoptive mother._

_"Well that's reassuring..." Emma mumbled before letting a perplexed expression grasp her features, "Wait...why is everyone scared of her?" She questioned curiously. If she was about to go up against a woman who let the while town fear her, then she'd need to know as much about her as possible._

_"Besides that fact that she's evil. Everyone in Storybrooke's scared of her because she's mean and cold...and the Mayor." Henry failed to hide his disdain for his mother in front of his biological mother._

_Emma nearly fainted on the spot. "Wait! Your mother is Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke!?" She exclaimed while nervously running her hands through her blonde curls. _

_Henry nodded with a slight frown, "...yes, she is. Why?" _

_Emma faced away from her son with a hand over her mouth in shock. Everything that was already complicated times infinity was exactly how complicated it was now. Henry's adoptive mother was Regina. What were the chances? Emma knew then and there that one thing was absolutely certain. Regina was going to go burn down the entire town once she finds out._

Flashback over

...

"Miss Swan, exactly why didn't you tell me you had met my son?" Regina fumed as she paced in her living room. She faced the blonde with her hands on her hips indicating authority.

"Because I knew you'd react like this! And I did...eventually!" Emma exclaimed with exasperation as she stood at the entrance to the room. She unconsciously walked a few steps closer to the raging brunette.

"This is unbelievable." The Mayor growled in fury. She instantly spun around to face the blonde only to catch her slightly startled by the action. Her eyes darkened with her jaw tightly clenched. Regina's body became austere as her eyes linked with the emarald pair before her. She wasn't about to let this woman turn her world upside down or more realistically ruin her life. Not only was she her son's biological mother but she was also the Saviour, the perfect candidate to break the curse and let's not forget she's also the product of the Two Idiots. There was another factor, however, the Evil Queen refrained from allowing another thought of it to pass through her mind.

Emma had witnessed Regina's fury and the usual cold demeanour but never had it struck her like it did now. She gulped silently as the brunette placed one foot in front of the other, inching her way closer to Emma. Their eyes hadn't left each other's as her back hit the wall. She was slightly startled and only realised now that she had been slowly moving away from Mayor.

Regina invaded her personal space with her breath hitting Emma's lips. "Nothing Has changed. You may be the one who gave birth to Henry but he is my son. You will finish your job with me and then leave Storybrooke and never come back. Ever." The Mayor spoke in a stern tone with an underlying layer of menace. She made sure her eyes pierced into Emma's in an attempt to frighten the blonde.

Emma remained silent and gently pushed herself off the wall which only resulted in decreasing the minimal space between them. Although Regina's eyes depicted fury, anger and frustration for a second there was a covert glaze of desperation, despair and vulnerability before it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Well..." Regina snarled impatiently waiting for an obvious answer.

With a suppressed sigh and a confident stance Emma murmured the single word that Regina had not desired nor expected, "No." She spoke quietly in a placid manner. "I'm not leaving, Regina."

Regina was evidentally taken back by the answer. It was the one she was not expecting. "You will otherwise I will destroy you, if it's the last thing I do." She remarked in a low threatening tone that barely fazed the blond.

Emma broke in a sarcastic grin, "Besides Henry, exactly how will you make my life more shittier than it already is?" She inquired in slight curiosity. Truth was she had no idea what the Mayor was capable of yet she was quite eager to find out.

"I could kill you. It'd be like killing a helpless fly." Regina mocked with an impish grin.

Emma shook her head, "You wouldn't kill me." She responded in a serious tone which only provoked an amused chuckle from the brunette who seemed to be still only a few millimetres away from her.

"Dear, I would kill you in a heart beat. If I wasn't breaking the law that is." She replied as a matter of fact with her face void of any real emotion.

"You would regret it, you wouldn't be able to find someone who can make you scream like I did last night. I have to say Madame Mayor, having you writhing under me was a wonderful sight." Emma smirked and wasn't surprised when Regina pushed her roughly in the chest so that her back was once again against the wall.

"Fuck you." The Mayor growled with her tone dropping an octave.

Emma gave a small chuckle before retracting back to her original position in front of the woman. "I'm staying in Storybrooke in order to get to know my son. I will not take him away from you, I promise." She placed a hand on Regina's arm and gave it a small squeeze for reassurance.

"I do not trust you nor do I trust your intentions." Regina replied coldly. Emma dropped her hold and rolled her eyes.

"Well that's your problem, not mine." Emma retorted.

"And where are you going to stay? You can't live at Granny's for the rest of your life." Regina spoke in disdain.

"Mary Margaret offered me her spare room. I'm moving in to tomorrow." The blonde gave a solemn look but became curious at the moment of surprise on the Mayor's face. At the realisation that she had been caught Regina immediately replaced her expression and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you both have fun with that." She snarled.

"We will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." Emma chuckled and began to take a few steps back with the intention of letting the brunette have some alone time. She seemed like she needed it.

"Oh, and despite what you say, last night was pretty fun. I enjoyed myself." Emma grinned cheekily.

"That makes one of us." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, where's the woman who was grinding into me on the dance floor?" Emma flailed her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Dear, she was under the influence." Regina failed to suppress a small smirk which Emma kindly returned with a sceptical arched eyebrow.

"Somehow I only believe that's half true. Besides it was ultimately the best birthday ever." The blonde gave a small shrug at the statement, however, earned a surprise look from the Mayor.

"Yesterday was your birthday?" Regina questioned to make sure and Emma nodded with a beaming grin as she leaned against the door frame.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked curiously.

"Would you have cared?" Emma answered her with a valid question.

"No." Regina replied almost instantaneously. By the look she was receiving from Emma she flicked her fringe back and mumbled, "Maybe...I would of. Besides that I'm glad you had a wonderful time." She nodded and for a few moments forgot who this woman really was. The Saviour, the daughter of the woman she wanted in a coffin and the biological mother to Henry.

Emma nodded, "I did." She gave Regina a warm smile. "Anyway I better be off. I have loads of work to do." She groaned at the thought of work. There was actually paperwork to being an escort, not a lot but enough to make Emma not want to be one. Regina's face was emotionless as Emma exited the living room. She heard the front door open and then close again. She walked over to the marble table and poured herself a glass of red wine. Despite her strong thoughts against alcohol in the mornings she refused to object the depressant liquid just this once.

Although they both still seemed 'friendly' with each other they were heavily aware of the fact that Henry was involved and now their relationship seemed as though it was back at square one.

**Did you like it?**

**just say the word and I'll re-write this whole chapter, probably not straight away but soon.**


	14. Break

Escort Services: Chapter 13 - Break

**Author's note: Hey all! Oh my god! I'm so sorry its been like two weeks since my last update, you can blame it on all my teachers! Thank you all for the amazing reviews as always and I can't get enough of them! This is the next part! Please tell me what you think! Even just one word! (And if you've noticed i like to use excalmation points!) hahaha anyway here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review! (360 reviews in total in the next 24 hours and I'll give you another update in 48 hours - its all up to you!)**

"What about python?"

"No."

"Burmese?"

"No."

"Eagle?"

"That's not even a type of snake."

"Why does it have to be a snake!?" Emma exclaimed with a mouth full of her donut. She waved Ruby over for a refill of their hot chocolates.

Henry nose crinkled at Emma's open mouth chewing, "Can you please chew with your mouth closed? Then I might be able to understand you." He smirked at her shocked reaction.

Emma gave him a light-hearted glare before reaching for a napkin and wiping her mouth. "You are just like your mother, kid." She chuckled at the effect Regina's nuturing had on the boy.

Henry grinned, "I know."

Emma frowned at his expression, however, before she could say anything Ruby came over and refilled their hot chocolates. "How's everything?" She grinned at the mother and son pair. Emma had grown a strong liking to the waitress in a friendly manner and decided that she may as well tell her anyway since most people across Storybrooke already knew.

"Pretty good. Your bear claws are to die for." Emma drawed out.

Ruby smiled, "Mmhhmm, that's code for 'Ruby can I have just one last bear claw' " The waitress chuckled as the blonde feigned horror.

Emma put her hand on her chest, "Me? No, not at all." She shook her head glancing from Henry to Ruby who both rolled their eyes in affection.

"Another bear claw coming right up." She winked and went to serve the other customers.

Emma looked at her son again with the same confused expression as earlier on before Ruby came. "Henry, I don't understand. You think your mom is the Evil Queen and that she placed a curse on everyone in fairy tale land and that sent them here yet they have no idea who they really are." She looked unsure but Henry nodded in reassurance.

"And I am the Saviour destined to break the Evil Queen's curse?"

"Yep." He gleamed.

Emma had a desire to approach a different aspect of this subject, "So your mom, do you love her despite her being the Evil Queen?" She used air quotation marks with her fingers. She was truly mesmerised by his vivid imagination that she hopelessly found herself engulfed by it.

Henry was silent for a few moments as he formulated and answer in his head. "Yes, I do. I just believe she was looking for her happy ending that's why she enacted the curse. There's probably more to it but my book doesn't tell me." He frowned.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Okay one: you need to show me this book of yours sometime and two: you should love your mom, which I'm glad you do because she..." Emma paused for a few seconds, "...she provided you with everything that I couldn't. Food, water, shelter, an education, a stable life and to be dead honest she's not that bad. I seem to be warming up to her despite our usual arguments." She gave a lopsided grin to the boy who chuckled.

"Yeah I know. She's just hurt, I think. I know she'd never hurt me but other people...i'm not so sure. Most people in Storybrooke are scared of her." He ducked his head at the realisation that he used to be scared of her when he first realised she was the Evil Queen. He was convinced she was evil after reading the book numerous times but it was not only til a month when he came to notice that the book never explained how she did become evil and why. All this unanswered questions left him re-evaluating his view towards the woman who claimed him basically since the very day he was born or close to it.

Emma gave him a weak smile, "I'm not gonna lie, kid. She can be very scary but I can tell you this...she loves you more than anything else on this planet. You keep her going everyday." She nudged his leg under the table in a playful manner. The boy could only smile.

"Oooo and I think its time for school. Let's go. I'll grab my bear claw on the way." She slid from the booth with Henry emulating her action on the other side.

"Can you see if mom wants to have dinner with us later here at the diner?" He hoped.

Emma dug her hands in the back of her jeans pockets, "Sure, I'll put it out there." She smiled.

"Oh and you better go for a run later to work all that sugar off. Cya!" He grinned before legging it out of the diner.

Emma shook her head and couldn't suppress the forming grin, "Just like his mother. Genetics is hopeless as fuck I tell you." She mumbled to herself as she watched him through the window meet some of his friends. She smiled as he went off to catch the bus.

...

Emma groaned as she fumbled the key into the door lock of the apartment. She cursed under her breath while before it gave way. The blonde held her stomach in agony as she slumped against the closed door.

A look of concern crossed Mary Margaret's features as she took in the blonde before her. She rushed over to Emma's side from behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh my gosh, Emma, are you alright?"

Emma moaned in response and pointedly help up her index finger, "I am never going on a seafood diet ever again. That's final." She mumbled while barely getting her legs to function in the short distance from the door to the couch.

"Why would you go on a seafood diet? That's crazy! Besides you hate fish." Mary Margaret frowned in confusion at the blonde's confession.

Emma slouched along the sofa and waved a hand dismissively, "No, not a seafood diet with fish and all sorts of slimy molluscs that have unflattering tentacles. I mean a see-food diet. Basically when I see food I eat it and I saw way too many bear claws." She held onto her stomach in agony as it churned.

Mary Margaret folded her arms across her chest and gave a prominent smirk. "I told you one day you'd be sick, didn't I? You and those sugar coated desserts..." She trailed with a shake of her heard. "You will never learn." The pixie hair-cut woman sighed as she sauntered over to the kitchen to retrieve the blonde a glass of water out of her own kindness.

"Here." Mary Margaret handed her the glass.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled in appreciation.

"Now." The black-haired woman clapped her hands together, "No more bear claws for the rest of the month, for your own good. I'll be making it quite clear to Ruby as well not to serve you any." She nodded at her own plan of action.

The blonde swallowed another gulp of the cold liquid before waving her hand at the woman. "Yeah...sure, _mom_." She attempted to sound convincing but Mary Margaret was sceptical once she heard the blonde snort into her glass. The teacher decided to ignore her response and instead tackle another subject that happened to leave her feeling rather intrigued at the notion.

"Okay, I have to know!" She abruptly exclaimed, startling the blonde before her.

Emma frowned, "Know what exactly?"

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Know how you are really associated with Regina. There's no way you are a Politician or close to any sort, so come on. Spill." She sat herself down on the other end of the couch with an expectant expression fluttering across her face.

Emma stared off into space for a few seconds with numerous thoughts racing through her head. The consequences of telling Mary Margaret were low aslong as Regina never found out. If she did well...Emma knew she'd be lynched the next day without further question. Then again, she had felt this loving feeling coming from the teacher, something that she had never felt before. Emma knew she could trust Mary Magaret but not with the fact that she was an escort - she was going to play it safe. With her mind made up she sighed in defeat with her mind made up.

"Okay, I have absolutely nothing to do with Regina's life and work as the Mayor. I don't do any business meetings, none of that crap. But I do assist her in another way." Emma tentatively approached the subject while trying to quickly come up with a believable.

"As you know Regina is not very...friendly nor social..." Emma trailed, quickly glancing at Mary Margaret who seemed to give her full attention to the blonde.

The teacher nodded, "Yes, I know...but what does that have to do with you?" She turned her head slightly.

"Errmm I kind of teach Regina how to interact and be...friendly..." She stated awkwardly. "And she is doing well, to be honest." Emma spoke truthfully. She remembered the night at Pulse in Boston when the Mayor was relaxed and they were grinding into each other. Then their was their heated arguments that after a while turned into a rather friendly banter with mild insults. She smiled at the memories.

"Wow. And I thought you being Henry's birth mother was a shock." Mary Margaret spoke after a few moments, adjusting to the idea. "So that's why you and Regina are always out of Storybrooke on the weekends." She put the pieces together and smiled.

Emma nodded, "Yeah...lucky me." She mocked slightly with a light-hearted chuckle. Truth was, being with Regina wasn't as awful as she'd like to think. It was strangely comfortable to be in the brunette's presence, but now with Henry added to the equation she knew that they would be around each other for a very long time.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "I'd pay to see Regina be nice to people. It'd be a rare, _rare_ sight."

Emma smiled, "Yeah it would be but you along with the other people in this down would definitely be surprised." She glanced at her watched and immediately realised that she needed to see Regina at her office about dinner tonight at Granny's with Henry. She was planning on inviting the brunette which happened to be Henry's idea. "Actually I need to go see the Mayor about this weekend." She got up from the sofa. She still felt the bear claws in her stomach and groaned at the fact.

"Okay, I need to head off to school anyway. I just came back to get my lunch."

"Cool. So I'll see ya later, maybe go get something at Granny's for lunch?" Emma offered as she walked backwards towards the door.

Mary Margaret smiled, "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm so not in the mood to cook." She chuckled with a shake of her head.

Emma glanced over her shoulder while on her way out, "Yeah well my foster mom knows how dangerous my cooking is, I mean why else would grace last half an hour?"

...

The days seemed longer with the nights becoming incredibly shorter. That, however, was the perception of the Mayor who had allowed the blonde to spend quality time with her son. The fact that she had agreed to such a preposterous idea only left herself feeling quite perplexed by the situation. Yet, when she saw Henry arrive home at an ungodly hour that she was sure to scold Emma for, the gleaming grin plastered on his face left her weakless to do anything that would be perceived as irrational. She hadn't seen him fulfilled with such warmth and happiness in so long that she couldn't say 'no' to him whenever he'd ask to go out with Emma for the afternoon.

The fact that the blonde could make Henry smile within five days of knowing him indicated that this arrangement was going to last for a long time. It also left her slightly infuriated that she was no longer able to make her son smile, however, within moments the anger would revert to profound sadness that only threatened to make cracks in the mask she wore every second of the day. It was for her own protection, something she had become accustomed to within the last 28 years.

Regina breathed out a heavy sigh and resisted the urge to sink into her chair, knowing full well that she would end up with spinal problems in the future. She scanned her eyes over the multiple applicants for the position of town Sheriff. Graham had decided on working at the animal shelter. Why he would want to work with unhygienic mutts? Left the Mayor clueless. A scoff left the back of her throat as she read Leroy's file. Not having a desire to waste time that she did not have she tossed his application into the bin beside her desk.

"He's just about as useless as a grave robber in a crematorium." Regina mumbled in an unimpressed manner.

The abrupt opening of her office door made her snap her neck upwards to view the source. A tired groan passed her lips at the sight of the blonde.

"Hey-lo!" Emma grinned while purposely strutting further into the office before unceremoniously collapsing into a chair opposite from the Mayor. She released out a heavy breath due to exhaustion and found the Mayor glaring at her.

"Miss Swan, may I remind you that I am very busy woman and require all to book an appointment." Regina chided the blonde at the unannounced visit. However, no matter how much the brunette denied it this had become a routine for both of them. One time during the start of the week Emma would visit the Mayor during her 'lunch break' (let's be honest, Regina would never indulge in a break)

Emma briefly hung her head in defeat before glancing up at the brunette. "Come on, Regina. You know I don't do appointments. I'm rather the element of surprise, you don't know when or where I'll turn up." She gave a cheeky smile.

"That is precisely what I dislike. And it is Madame Mayor or Mayor Mills." Regina handlessly flicked her fringe out of her eyes and made a move to retract into a more upright and authoratative position.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, Madame Mayor. I came here to find out what's happening in a couple of days for the next celebration thingy?" She inquired with no real interest but deemed this visitation as the perfect way to irritate the Mayor.

"It is Mr. Aaron Goodwin's turn. His celebration is rather...distinctive from the others judging by his invitation." The brunette spoke in a cold manner but failed to disguise how uncomfortable she was about the scenario. Emma stayed quiet and let the woman continue. "It's a pool party." She bluntly announced and quickly averted her gaze back onto her paperwork.

A light squeal erupted from the blonde at the details for the next celebration. "Are you serious!?" She inquired with a beaming grin, leaning forward in her chair with eagerness.

"Unfortunately so..." Regina trailed with a less than enthusiastic attitude as she shuffled and squared her papers.

Emma groaned in irritation and relaxed into the chair once again. A weak smile graced her lips as she eyed the Mayor. Regina noticed the blonde staring at her and almost shrugged in response. "Okay, never in my life have I seen a reaction like that from someone being invited to a pool party. What's so wrong with them?"

Regina huffed in exasperation, "I simply find them to be quite juvenile. It is also highly inappropriate for these occasions."

Emma frowned in confusion, "Didn't you say that Aaron was one of your good friends?"

Regina gave a curt nod, "Yes, however, that doesn't mean that I won't criticise his choice of celebration. Besides I would prefer not to be scarred for life by the images of middle-aged men shirtless." The Mayor spoke with disgust at the sudden thought that happened barely evaded her mind.

Emma's face crinkled at the thought, "Ewww Regina, now my mind is scarred. Thanks a lot." She groaned.

"I do try." Came the satisfied response. Emma didn't even need to look up to know that Regina had a smirk plastered across her face. As it was heavily evident in her tone.

"Okay, look at the positives. There will be alcohol...and a lot of it. Beautiful women in bikinis and my personal favourite those little coloured umbrellas in the margaritas. What more could you ask for?" Emma flailed her arms in the air to emphasise her point. A beaming grin took hold of her face as the Mayor met her eyes with a growing smirk which Emma had come to love.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "You'd prefer beverages with an umbrella in them, than gorgeous women in skimpy, revealing attire?" She inquired in a provocative manner with her voice reaching a low forbidden octave. A prominent smirk remained firmly in tact. Regina suppressed a small chuckle at the faint blush that consumed the blonde's cheeks who was undoubtedly surprised by the response.

Emma recomposed herself and cleared her throat in an attempt to buy herself some time. "Most of the time, yes. But then again it all depends..." She trailed while purposely acting in a nonchalant manner in a hope to evoke a response from the seemingly intrigued looking brunette.

Regina elegantly crossed a leg over the other while holding her gaze with the blond. "On what, dear?" She tilted her head slightly with a quizzing expression.

Emma thought about her reply for a few seconds before answering, "The woman. I have a certain type..." She gave a sweet smile. Regina unknowingly found herself reciprocating the unusual expression.

"Really now? Tell me, what is your type?" The Mayor leaned forward in her leather chair demonstrating to the blonde that she had indeed gained her full and uttered attention.

Emma smiled at the question as she knew the answer was right in front of her eyes. "Hhhmmm let's see...brunette, brown eyes, beautiful, has a killer smile. Someone who is strong-willed, has an unresisting charm..." She paused for a few moments as she noticed Regina's eyes dilate. The blonde gave a sly grin before continuing, "...Is confident, can have fun, and possibly the Mayoral type but they would have to be incredibly sexy." Emma finished before shooting Regina a salacious wink. Her eyes found the Mayor's chest with a few of the top buttons undone and found it extremely difficult to tear her eyes away. It had been less than a week ago when she had the brunette writhing before her. It was an endearing sight, one that never escaped her memory. It was purely indelible.

The brunette failed to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat, "Well I guess I have nothing to worry about then." She flirted along with the blonde who was once again caught off-guard by the response. Emma had noticed Regina's confidence had indeed grown rapidly in a short amount of time, she wasn't complaining.

Emma tilted her head, "No, you don't." She lightly chuckled at her own admission which caused the brunette to display a small smile. "God, I just remembered why I came to see you in the first place. It was to-" Regina interrupted her.

"Stare at my chest?" She suggested in a light-hearted manner. Emma immediately blushed at getting caught.

"Unfortunately, no. But that was an extra bonus." She smiled. "I came here to see if you wanted to have dinner with me and Henry tonight at Granny's. He wants the three of us to 'chill'." The blonde used her fingers to quote the word Henry had used to descrobe their evening out. Emma immediately noticed Regina's posture become austere with her jaw clenched. Her eyes were now averted onto the stacks of files neatly set on her desk.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Miss Swan." Regina stated in a cold and unwelcoming tone, it vastly contrasted the Mayor's demeanour only moments ago.

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation at the use of her last name, "Please, not with the Miss Swan again? Besides Henry really wants you to be there...in fact he would have asked you himself except his at school." Emma reasoned with a weak smile, her eyes still on the seemingly uncooperative brunette.

Regina shook her head, "No, I also have copious amounts of files to do and-"

Emma cut her off, "I want you there as well." She blurted out and only a few moments later did she realise how desperate she sounded from her tone of voice. Regina's neck instantaneously snapped upwards at the unexpected admission that made her frown in slight curiosity.

"And why would you want that?" She retorted after a few moments of processing the confession.

Emma shrugged, "Would it matter?" She was quick to reply.

Regina uncomfortably shifted in her chair and cleared her throat, "Of course not." She managed to retain their gaze by a mere thread of confidence that she had supposedly lacked in the current moment.

"Anyway I should be heading off." Emma slapped her hands on her knees and leapt up from her chair, ready for this conversation to end before either of them had the chance to reveal anything that could indeed make the entire situation very very awkward.

Regina gave a curt nod and averted her eyes elsewhere from the emerald pair before her. "That would be a wise idea. You've already wasted enough of my time." She in a cold manner yet her voice lacked any real malevolence.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead sauntered over to the otherside of Regina's desk, now next to her leaning on the marble. The Mayor seemed startled by their closer proximity but vaguely depicted that she was. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes on the documents in front of her.

"Can I help you, dear?" Regina muttered in disdain with no interest at all as she shuffled through papers.

Emma moved her hand to cover one of Regina's. "Stop." She ordered quietly in a placid tone. The Mayor immediately halted her actions at the tingling sensation arising on the surface of her skin at Emma's touch. Her eyes snapped up to meet Emma's. The blonde gently rubbed her thumb back and forth on the top of her hand in a soothing manner.

"I know things are moving fast and I know..." Emma paused as she contemplated how to follow through with her explanation. "...I know you don't like me but please just do this for Henry's sake. He loves you so much, Regina and he wants you to be happy. I also want you to be happy." Emma shyly averted her eyes from the brunette's at the confession. Regina remained silent and hadn't moved a single muscle throughout Emma's little explanation.

"Okay, I will be there." She announced quite unsure of herself. To be honest she was mainly stunned by what Emma had to say combined with the blonde's current gesture on her hand.

Emma broke into a beaming grin, "Good. At 7?"

Regina slowly nodded, "At 7."

Emma reluctantly removed her hand from Regina's already missing her touch before gently pushing herself off the desk and strolling over to the office door all the while knowing Regina's eyes were following her the whole time. She reached the door and turned around much to Regina's surprise.

"You should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile. It's the second best thing you can do with your lips." Emma winked at her before sliding through the opening and shutting it behind with a satisfied smile brimming her features.

Regina battled to keep her laughter inside but ultimately failed as the sound echoed in her office at the blonde's kind and sexually referencing words. It had come to the brunette's attention that Emma was indeed breaking down her walls, walls that had been up for more than 28 years, walls that had always kept her protected and walls that incessantly kept her safe from pain yet it denied her any sort of true happiness, that was besides Henry. It unnerved her that Emma, the Saviour had this power over her but at the same time it left her feeling rather excited. Emma was bringing emotions out of her that hadn't reached the surface in a long time, such as laughing - an everyday sound heard and done by many.

There was another one, another emotion, one that was almost forgotten. This was the one she was afraid of. One that Emma could by chance and even so effortlessly bring out of her. _Love_.

**what'd ya think?**

**I actually thought about deleting this fic a couple of days ago :/ i almost did I just wasn't happy with it, but its all good now :)**


	15. Family Matters

Escort Services: Chapter 14 - Family Matters

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm running a little late on my Saturday updates (I know it's unexceptable) And please don't worry I more than likely won't delete the fic :) And OMG the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! They were amazing and I thank you all very much! **

**WARNING: Unfortunately it can't always be fluffy with rainbows and unicorns and happily ever afters and...well you get the picture.**

**Anyway I won't waste your time any longer ;)**

**Here you go!**

"Ruby, STOP cheating!" Emma exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm not cheating!" The waitress defended innocently.

"Pffftt, 'cause you were born with bigger ones. Yeah, right." The blonde sarcastically added with a playful grin.

Ruby glanced around the diner frantically, "I was! It's not my fault I keep winning. You're just a sore loser." The brunette smirked and elegantly folded her arms across her chest in victory.

Emma pouted and swiveled on her stool to face Granny who resided at the other end of the counter interacting with the cash register. "Granny..." Emma moaned in a child-like manner.

The older woman sighed with a gentle smile and raised her head meeting the blonde's eyes. "Yes, Emma. How can I help you?" She asked politely. She had grown a strong-liking to the blonde, especially since she had never come across someone with such a remarkable sense of humour.

"Can you ref our next war to make sure your grand-daughter doesn't cheat again? Pretty please."

Ruby frustratingly threw her hands up in the air, "I give up." She exhaled and began to get into position when her grandmother strolled over.

"Oh, you two girls are like 5 year olds I tell you..." The older woman trailed with a slight chuckle reaching the end of her sentence.

Emma lowered her body further down onto the counter to meet the brunette at eye level before raising a leather clad arm. Ruby gave her a competitive glare and full view of her presently unveiling chest due to a few buttons that had accidently popped open...it wasn't a strategy or anything to distract the blonde *cough* *cough*

"You're going down blondie." Ruby whispered teasingly with a sly grin slowly masking her stone expression.

Emma's chuckle almost came out as a scoff, "Bring it on bitch. Ready?"

The waitress raised an eyebrow, "More than ever."

A few moments later the two women nodded in count and began to twiddle their thumbs from side to side. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war, five, six, seven, eight, try to keep your thumb straight." The pair sang in an unusual juvenile tone.

Emma immediately attempted to crush Ruby's thumb but ultimately missed as the brunette eagerly made a quick switch from one side to the other. The tactical moved briefly caught Emma off guard, however, it was enough for Ruby to swoop in and hold the shorter thumb down under her own for the required amount of time. Emma grunted and wretched in hand back in defeat while Ruby wore a (as Emma who call it) a 'Shit-eating' grin at her victory.

Granny huffed impatiently, "And Ruby's the winner. Now get back to work." She pivoted back over to the register to take care of some rather important business.

Ruby nudged the blonde's shoulder, "Next time, honey." She winked.

Emma laughed, "Alright, game on."

The waitress blew her a kiss before heading off to serve a few of the other arriving customers. Emma let a small smile trace her lips at the mere thought of relishing in a causal dinner at the diner with her son and Regina. The thought itself invigorated her. The blonde unconsciously tilted her head to the side and drummed her nails periodically with the underlying nerves incessantly pulsed through her veins. The rough vibration of her phone located in her side pocket pulled her out of her reverie. She quickly answered it without another thought.

_"Hello?"_ She spoke breathlessly as her throat felt quite hoarse.

_"Emma, darling. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?" _

Emma gently fluttered her eyes close with a soft smile at the all too familiar voice.

_"Hey, Mom. I'm pretty good at the moment. This job just takes a lot out of you."_ She chuckled.

The older woman emulated the sound on the other end of the line. _"I know, honey. I hope Regina's not being too much of a handful, is she?"_

_"Nah, believe it or not. She can be quite a charm, actually."_ Emma without a doubt knew Meagan was smirking on the other end.

_"Mm-hmm, I see where this is going. Just do me one favour...if you decide to bring her home to meet the family, please give me a heads up if she's a Romney or Obama supporter."_ Meagan snorted into the phone but still managed to convey her sterness at the instruction.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, _"Like that's going to happen...and why would you wanna know who she supports?"_ A perplexed expression crossed her features.

_"Because we could end up in World War III at the dinner table specifically regarding politics. And I'll be like 'You're going to burn in hell. Can you please pass the potatoes?"_

Emma face palmed, _"Oh my god, I can so see you doing that!"_

_"Exactly! And another thing...make sure your using protection."_ Meagan pleaded.

Emma frowned, _"Mom...Regina's a girl."_

_"I know."_

The blonde ran a hand through her golden tresses, _"And?..."_

_"And you can still catch an STI, Emma." _

_"Okay. First, I am 100% sure that the Mayor's all good. Second, it's an STD not STI."_

_"Tell that to the Australians in Australia! Did you both go have a health check? No, I didn't think so."_

_"Okay then, what am I meant to use? Gloves!?"_ Emma laughed in disbelief at her own idea and at her adoptive mother's unusual adamant behaviour towards the notion.

_"Yes."_

The Escort's jaw slacked, _"You're kidding right, Mom."_ She groaned into the phone._ "This conversation is ending now. Besides we've already done it without anything."_ She attempted reasoning and was surprised that it had worked.

_"Fine."_ The older woman huffed in defeat._ "Anyway, besides checking up on you to see how you're doing, I also called to notify you of a new client. Just a one-off on Monday evening in Boston. A simple businessman who needs a date for a corporate function, nothing new."_ She spoke in a reassuring tone as she already sensed her daughter's hesitation to leave Storybrooke.

The blonde found herself speechless for a few moments._ "Ermm..r-really?...do...I..uumm...okay." _She stuttered. It was apparent to any bystander that she appeared completely blown by the unexpected news. "_Do I have to?"_ She immediately questioned once her brain rebooted.

_"Unfortunately...yes, dear. He only wants you and his always been a loyal customer. I can sense that you're pretty cosy there in Storybrooke and I would never have asked you if it wasn't him."_ Meagan spoke remorsefully.

Emma nodded understandingly, it was after all her job. The thought of quitting had never really crossed her mind until now as there was quite a bit at stake with her newfound son Henry and then there was Regina. She knew the repercussions of leaving Storybrooke to go service another client, even if it was just for a day. Her and the brunette's relationship was slowly developing and all it would take was for something like this to instantaneously shatter it.

_"Okay, I'll do it." _She spoke in an almost exasperated manner.

_"Thank you, my darling daughter. Then you can return to Storybrooke in assissting the Mayor."_

Emma nodded, _"Sure." _

Meagan knew this was not settling well with the blonde. The time had finally arrived where she had to remind her daughter that it was her life. _"Emma, you know you can quit, right? And find another job? but only after this client on Monday and of course Regina."_

_"Yeah, of course I know. I know I've always been allowed to leave. This client on Monday...he'll be my last one."_ Emma smiled at her decision.

_"That's absolutely fine with me, sweetie. But what about the Mayor?."_ Meagan grinned cheekily. In general she was so proud of her daughter.

_"I'll do it as a personal favour. I'm warming up to her, she can be kind when she wants to be and she is incredibly smoking hot. It's unbelievable." _Emma laughed at the realisation that she was indeed blushing as she described the Mayor.

Meagan smiled at the cheerfulness in her tone, _"I'll have to meet her sometime then. I assumse you're going to go back into the bounty hunting business?"_

Emma frowned at the idea that hadn't crossed her mind, _"You know what? I think I will. Maybe more local though."_ She smiled.

Meagan replied softly, _"Whatever makes you happy, honey. I'm so proud of you." _

_"Thanks, Mom. Talk to you again soon?" _

_"You betcha! You're number 1 on speed dial."_

_"Aha! Great minds think a like."_ Emma smirked, indicating that she also had her mother as number 1 on speed dial.

_"You learned from the best of the best." _

_"Can't disagree with you there. Bye, Mom." _

_"See you, sweetheart. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_ The blonde finished warmly before ending the call.

Emma chuckled at the conversation with her mother. Meagan Swan was definitely the most important person, besides Henry of course (which she decided to leave out for now) If it wasn't for her, Emma and no idea where she would have been right now in this very moment. With a warm smile still imprinted upon her face she slid off the stool and proceeded to make her way out of the diner to pick Henry up from school.

...

The weather coincidentally replicated the blonde's current mood. The sun's golden rays pierced through the azure sky erupting colour and life throughout Storybrooke. There was not a single cloud or dark shadow visible in sight. The birds chirped from the skyscraper trees and Emma couldn't suppress a smile at the sound.

She had arrived rather early at the elementary school and struggled to come up with something to do in order to pass time. She stood on the opposite side of the street waiting as patiently as possible. Suddenly her eyes landed on the back of a brunette sitting quitely on a bench under a tree that loomed over blocking the sun's bright light. A smile immediately sprung to her face as she hurriedly crossed the road.

Emma decided to playfully approach the seemingly placid Mayor. "Nice perfume, must you marinate in it?" She teasingly approached the bench and sat down next to her. She made sure there was an appropriate amount of distance between them for Regina's sake.

Regina gave a condescending smirk towards the blonde, "If I throw a stick, will you leave?" She replied.

Emma snorted, "Only for a few seconds, and then I'd come running back." She glanced at the brunette who was staring at her.

The Mayor rolled her eyes with a small smile before shifting her gaze back over to the school. "And here I thought you were a runner?" She subtly challenged the blonde.

Regina firmly crossed her arms over her chest as a heavy silence settled in the atmosphere. A majority of her prayed that Emma's solution to alleviating problems was to leave, to run away and let others pick up the broken pieces. If the blonde were to leave unexpectedly she wouldn't have to be continuously anxious about the mere possibility of Emma filing for custody of Henry. The Evil Queen was renowned for her lack of fear, an induced emotion which appeared to prevail throughout the entire Enchanted Forest due to her infamous magic regarding the dark arts. Yet, here in Storybrooke she feared the blonde would take her son away from her. It was her worst fear of all.

Conversely, a small part of her had a yearning desire for Emma to remain in Storybrooke if an issue or problem arised. To her dismay that intense longing for the blonde gradually grew as the days went by in a blink of an eye. She placed her proclivity for happiness as being responsible for her feelings towards the woman.

Normally taciturn, Regina struggled to contain such a manner as she waited for an answer or as she expected a dim-witted come back of some sort from Emma. Then a small audible sound escaped the blonde's lips.

"Not any more." She spoke almost timidly.

At the lack of courage that normally surged through the blonde's tone the Mayor instantly snapped her neck to analyse her abrupt change in demeanour. Within a few seconds after the admission Regina remained silent. That, however, was until a single word withdrew from her lips which managed to leave her a little blown by her own response.

"Good."

It was a simple word that conveyed many underlying and unspoken meanings. One's that didn't require to be stated out aloud. Not just yet anyway.

Emma slowly smiled, "Does that mean if I did leave you'd miss me?" She tactically moved closer to brunette who scoffed at the question.

"No, it means Henry would miss your presence. I, however, would relish in your absence something that unfortunately you can only provide." Regina attempted to sound harsh and firm but was unsuccessful as Emma traced no malice in her tone.

"Of course Henry would miss me. And I know deep down you'd miss me. And heck even i'd miss me!" Emma chuckled softly.

"You're mistaken, dear."

"You're in denial."

"No, I'm not!"

"...You so are."

"You're unbel-"

Emma immediately cut the brunette off by smothering her lips with her own. A moan left the back of the Mayor's throat at the sudden intrusion. Their lips moved in sync with each others, their last thoughts vanishing from their minds and replaced by the warm sensation growing at the pit of their stomachs. Regina's hand found the blonde's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Emma gently nibbled on her lower lip eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. A small smirk reached her lips at the sound she evoked from the woman.

The kiss slowed down to a soft pace before the pair pulled apart slightly flustered. Emma eyes averted to the patter of feet trailing the steps of the school. Students rushed out of the building in a heap mess. Both woman preferred not to say anything as they stood up to greet Henry with beaming grins.

"Hey, kid!" Emma smiled.

"Hey, Henry." The Mayor gave a genuine smile to her son.

"Hi Moms!" He exclaimed, evidently surprised by the sight of his two mothers together and with that he enveloped both of them in a hug pushing them together.

Emma unconsciously slipped her hand onto the small of the woman's back while ruffling her son's hair. Regina was well aware of the blonde's hand pressed against her lower back and made no attempt to remove it. She slithered her hand along Henry's shoulder and held him close.

"How was school?" The brunette questioned curiously.

"Boring." He muttered tiredly with a strong grip on his mothers.

"What's new?" Emma chuckled while gently moving her hand up and down Regina's back in a gentle almost loving manner.

"Are we all going to Granny's for dinner tonight?" He gazed up excitedly at his mothers who briefly glanced at each other.

Emma nodded with a grin, "Yeah we are. But right now I have a few errands to run. I'll see you both later." The blonde gently removed herself from the embrace, however, not before giving Henry's hair another ruffle. She tapped lightly on Regina's lower back before pulling away entirely from the hold. She smiled before pivoting on her heel and whisking away down the road. All the while Regina stared at her closely, watching her every movement from the second they held Henry together. A faint smile appeared upon her face at the previous position the three of them were in. They were holding each other much like a family would. Regina swallowed the absurd notion and with that guided her son over to the Mercedes.

...

"Am I delusional?" Belle questioned unsurely.

"Are we being pranked!?" Leroy bellowed, evidently enraged by the possible thought.

Mary Margaret swatted him on the arm, "Be quiet, do you want her to know we're here?" She glared at him.

"I think it's wonderful." A lopsided grin stretched across Astrid's face at the sight. She shifted uncomfotably in her crouched position, peering through the front windows of the diner.

"I feel uncomfortable spying on them." Belle spoke through her thick Australian accent while averting her eyes from the people residing at the back of the diner to Mary Margaret.

"We aren't exactly spying on them...just...observing from a distance." The pixie hair-cut woman attempted to reassure herself along with the others.

Leroy shook his head with a disgruntled expression, "It's just weird...the Mayor...smiling and laughing." He apparently couldn't fathom such a notion as he watched the renowned Mayor flick whipped cream on her son's nose.

Belle shrugged at the rare sight of the Mayor interacting in a non-mayoral manner, "At least we know she's human." She gave a faint smile.

Astrid tilted her head in admiration, "She's happy and I think its all Emma's doing." She frowned thoughtfully at her own theory of the brunette's change in demanour for the last few weeks.

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, "I think so as well." Intrigued by a sudden movement under the table, she squinted. At the realisation an immediate smile consumed her face as Regina placed her hand over Emma's that was gently laid on her knee. She closely watched the pair exchange a warm glance before settling their eyes back on Henry on the opposite side of the booth.

"Aawwww." Leroy lightly chuckled at the seemingly subtle movement between the pair. He felt all the women's eyes on him and faced them. They were all wide eyed at the abnormal comment that escaped his lips. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before throwing them an intimidating glare. "I had a few cans, alright. Sheesh." He muttered as an explanation for his momentarily unusual behaviour.

Belle scoffed, "Yeah, okay." She chuckled.

Mary Margaret smirked, "What ever you say."

Astrid gave a little squeal, "Leroy, I never knew you were such a big softie at heart." She beamed in an adorable manner.

"I am not a softie." He growled before gathering his feet and making his way away from the diner.

"I think we should head off too." Belle nodded in Leroy's direction before standing up along with Mary Maragaret and Astrid.

"That was so much fun." Astrid spoke sweetly, glancing back inside the diner. "It's nice to see the Mayor happy." She sighed happily while Mary Margaret and Belle giggled in response before the three of them made their way home.

...

The presently off-duty Mayor smiled warmly between her son and the at times surprisingly charismatic Emma Swan who appeared to be both debating about something absolutely childish and irrelevant. What a surprise. Regina chuckled inside. She subtly relished the warmth permeating through her slacks from the blonde's hand. The brunette had come to notice that her body reacted wildly in Emma's presence, especially if contact was initiated which she didn't object to much to the blonde's pleasure. She was snapped out of her reverie by Emma's question that seemed to indicate a life or death matter judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Pardon?"

Emma smiled, "Buzz Lightyear or Woody?"

"Emma thinks Woody's better because he has his own horse." Henry chirped in a playfully mocking voice at his mother's obviously wrong choice.

"And he has a girlfriend!" Emma defended her favourite hero.

Regina chuckled in amusement at the blonde's deep involvement in the current argument of the best hero. "But Buzz can fly." She challenged towards the blonde and Henry immediately gleamed at his mother's choice. "I have to say Buzz, dear." She smirked and lightly squeezed Emma's hand.

The blonde shook her head in disbelief with her jaw nearly dislodged, "You're all wrong. Woody is amazing. Buzz is just arrogant and cocky."

Regina scoffed, "Sounds like someone I know." She teased her. Emma just smiled and nudged her leg slightly. "But we will finish this debate another time because Henry needs to go to bed." She reasoned by the quick look of her watch and immediately heard groans coming from the other two.

...

Emma waited patiently at the base of the stairs while Regina tucked Henry in. She anxiously shifted her weight from one foot to the other as earlier news surfaced her mind. The blonde was attemtping to figure out exactly how Regina would react to her having to attend to another client. The fact that the brunette was very unpredictable made the situation even worse and caused Emma to be fuelled with trepidation and reluctance. The soft sound of heels snapped her out of her reverie. She gave a nervous smile to the brunette.

"He was lights out the second he hit the pillow." Regina smiled and stood in front of the blonde.

"It was a pretty hectic day."

The Mayor nodded, "Thank you, for this evening. Henry had fun and...so did I." She breathed out and out of habit suppressed a smile. Emma noticed.

"You're welcome. Anytime." She found herself gazing deep into the brown eyes before her.

Emma shook her head slightly and briefly averted her gaze to the ground before meeting her questioning eyes again.

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Swan?" The question had come out harsher than intended, almost as though she ordered a specific demand from one of her employees underneath her.

Emma's hands retracted into the back pockets of her jeans. She once again met her now hardened stare.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

** *Sits at piano* Dun dun dunnn. **

**Please REVIEW**!


	16. Real

**Author's note: Hey all! Oh my god! I am so soo sooo soooo sooooo soooooo sooooooo sorry for the 3 or 4 week delay (I lost count) I have had so much school work that I almost had an urge to paint my toy water gun black and use it to shoot myself in the head. Anyway, thank you for all of the amazing reviews! (They are so much better than crack!) - lol jokes, I've never done drugs nor do I condone such actions- however, I presume getting reviews would be so much better than illegal drugs. Anywho! Please read and review!**

**Its a short one! Sorry! **

Escort Services: Chapter 15 - Real

"There's something I need to tell you..."

The brunette frowned solicitously at the woman's anomaly display of anxiety over the unknown matter. She mindlessly folded her arms across her chest and defiantly raised her chin in sought of closure from the unexpected before her. It was her aim to be mentally and physically prepared for any news that awaited her. Regina remained silent and breathed out a rather impatient sigh.

"Miss Swan, do hurry up. I am enervated and do not wish to be deprived of sleep any longer." Regina deadpanned.

Perplexed, Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Ener-what?"

Regina's arms flailed exasperatedly, "I'm sorry, I forgot you're a child. I'll use simple words from now on." She practically snarled in response with baring teeth.

The blonde exasperatedly rolled her eyes, "You know what? I'm not even going to bother telling you. I mean, I don't even need to tell you...it's not like it concerns you in any way shape or form."

"Marvellous. Now can I request for your absence?" Regina asked with a faux grin. The type that could well and truly haunt you in your sleep.

"I hate when you do that fake smile...it creeps me out." Emma shuddered.

"That's the point, dear." Regina intoned dismissively.

"You'd probably make a ghost turn white..."

"I am not even going to respond to that." Regina spoke irritably, it appeared as though the blonde had begun working deviously on her nerves.

"Because you know it's true." Emma murmured under her breath, although Regina had indeed heard her not-so-quite whisper.

"Well if that's true, then you must be the dumb blonde who runs upstairs when someone's invaded your home!" Regina exclaimed defensively.

Emma's eyes widened, "I would not!…" She shrugged uncomfortably, "Me and stairs…don't get along very well." The blonde hinted, while averting her eyes around the mansion.

A small laugh escaped the Mayor's lips, despite her efforts to suppress the abnormal sound, in her case. Emma's heart immediately lurched at the soft sound that she had become accustomed to lately, yet it never failed to make her heart skip a beat…or two. Regina rose a perfectly curved eyebrow, "Miss Swan, do not tell me you are one of those fools who trip _up_ the stairs?" She teased with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

The blonde's silence answered her question well and truly. A light blush appeared upon Emma's features, her embarrassment heavily apparent. She shuffled her shoes and bit her lip at the more than satisfied brunette opposite her. "Well…in case you haven't noticed, I'm one of a kind." She raised her chin to regain back some of her lost dignity.

"Strangely, I don't find that hard to believe." Regina responded thoughtlessly and managed to startle herself at her own response. Emma merely smirked at the brunette's temporarily loss of composure. The Mayor abruptly cleared her throat before retaining her previous stoic expression and staring expectantly at the blonde.

Emma shook her head, "It's fine. Don't…ermm…don't worry." She stuttered, evidently unsure with herself and her decision.

"Why bring it up then?" The Mayor frowned questionably.

Emma's lips parted to respond, however, not an audible sound passed through her lips. The question had momentarily left her quite clueless and dumbfounded. She blinked multiple times before anxiously rubbing at the nape of her neck.

She shrugged, "I don't know...I just thought because of...well our new...errmmm relationship in reference to Henry that..." Emma stuttered nervously. "...I…we...should tell each other things that could possibly be…detrimental." She mumbled the last of the sentence with her eyes averting to numerous places around the room in an attempt to evade Regina's intense gaze.

"Exactly what may be detrimental, Miss Swan?" Regina's harsh tone basically resonated throughout the mansion. It sent a shiver along Emma's spine.

The blonde gulped, "I wasn't expecting it…" She trailed as though she were in her own thought. "But I have a new client that I need to attend to on Monday." Emma quickly flicked her eyes up to Regina's and for a brief moment noted the flash of sorrow move through her eyes before being masked by a cold expression.

"I'm sure you can't wait for Monday…after all it's been about a week since you got laid." Regina spat bitterly. It was a low blow as they had been through this topic many times before.

Emma shook her head, "Regina, you know I'm not like that." She stated solemnly, her voice was deflated- as though she had been fighting the same battle time and time again. Her tone surprised the brunette, it was sincere and yet sounded like she had been burned at the same time. She found it overwhelming to interpret the blonde's words as she stared hopelessly into her green eyes.

"Where?"

Emma breathed out a breath she hadn't known she was even holding. "Boston."

Regina folded her arms across her blouse covered chest, "How long will they require your assistance for?" She inquired curiously, for her own knowledge.

"Just the day. He needs me to be his date at some business function." She explained without a care in the world and with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Regina nodded understandingly, "Is this going to be a regular thing?" She asked in a firm manner, her tone setting the blonde on edge. "Because you have to consider Hen-" Emma interrupted her.

"No…in fact this is my last job." She sighed exhaustingly.

Regina had briefly forgotten the woman's infamous defence mechanism, but was instantly reminded by the amount of stress that weighted the blonde's words. She remained silent as her brown eyes fervently scanned over the woman. It was only now that she noticed the light bags beneath the woman's eyes and the unhealthy paleness of her skin. As a whole Emma appeared as though she were slowly deteriorating; day by day. The Mayor wondered how she had not noticed the run down blonde but had come to a plausible explanation that Emma's deleterious state was astutely disguised by her infectious humour.

The brunette breathed deeply and allowed the admission to fully register in her mind. Regina couldn't help but inwardly be filled with glee at the idea of Emma never again pretending to be dating someone else. She immediately scolded herself for the thought. The brunette cleared her throat and restructured her usual mayoral stance before diverting her eyes to meet the emerald pair before her.

Emma had suddenly became unnerved and began shuffling nervously, "I mean I'll definitely continue with the rest of your celebrations and then I'll be done for good." She had confirmed the brunette's upcoming question.

The Mayor slowly nodded, "I see. A career change? Perhaps you can leave the escort department and move into the prostitute section." She instantly regretted her words and bit her tongue at the unexpected response that automatically slipped past her lips.

Emma groaned, "I swear to god, Regina. I am going to shoot you, wrap you up in a plastic bag and throw you off the pier- where you will sink to a bottom less pit called the ocean floor. " She snarled but couldn't contain the humour behind her words.

The Mayor chuckled darkly, "A gun? That would never be my style. And what? A bullet to the head?" She grinned deviously.

"Well, there were other options. Yet, Poison is too risky, I mean look where it got Snow White? And a gun to your head? No, It would leave the wrong type of make-up. I know you'd love to leave a lasting impression worth viewing." Emma reciprocated the smirk.

Regina chuckled, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. I must say I am impressed. Along with tossing me into the ocean."

The escort gave a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the mansion. The sound made Regina feel at ease in her presence. "Well, I only wanted you to reunite with a possible colleague of yours…" She trailed with a knowing smirk.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "And who might that be?"

"Osama Bin Laden."

Regina smiled and laid a perfectly manicured hand on her chest in an overly dramatic manner, "I am very flattered, Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled before silently searching the woman's brown eyes, "And there she is…" She murmured quietly with no intention of Regina hearing her words, despite the fact she did indeed.

A small frown appeared upon the brunette's features, "Who?"

"The same woman who I had dinner with in the diner. The one who smiles and laughs constantly like there's no tomorrow." Emma warmly stated with a small, almost timid shrug at the heavily weighted words and the meaning they conveyed.

Regina blushed slightly, averting her gaze to the tiles before flickering her eyes back up to meet the blonde's. She cleared her throat, "Do not get use to it."

"Never." Emma tilted her head in awe at the woman before her. She shook her head, "Anyway I better be heading off, we have to pool party tomorrow."

The brunette groaned unenthusiastically, "Please, don't remind me."

Emma smiled at the comment before cautiously invading the Mayor's personal space and bravely planting a lingering kiss on her right cheek. "Goodnight, Mayor Mills." She spoke with a growing grin at the brunette's flushed face before turning on her heel and leaving the mansion within a few seconds.

Regina finally let out a breath with her eyes still glued to the door. Her cheek tingled from the touch and she felt herself shiver slightly, yet it wasn't from the coldness of her house. The notion of dating Snow White's daughter had seemed to be absurd and outright idiotic, however, now the idea appeared to be a possibility. She closed her eyes briefly before immediately springing them open with an adamant thought encircling her mind.

"Damn it! Where's my black and gold bikini?!"

***Places noose around neck* I hope this sufficed :/**


	17. The Lost Ring

**Author's note: Hey all! I am very sorry that I haven't update in two months, do you want to know why?...well I actually quit this fic around 6 weeks ago. I was like 'that's it, im done.' I didn't like the story or where it was heading, I just hated it and I was like if I hate it then others must hate it too. Then a few days ago I stumbled upon my account by clicking the wrong bookmark in my bookmarks list and I causally checked my story and saw that I had got a few more reviews- to say I was shocked an understatement. I don't know what it was but in that moment with those amazing comments- ALL OF YOU I was like f*** yeah Im writing this sh** and guess what? HERE I AM and HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! **

**This one is personally one of my favourites, you might like it, you might think it's stupid, but it's all inspired by moi! And I love it! Oh and the really sad thing was was that i had to re-read this whole story that i wrote to see where i was at- shameful I know but that's never going to happen again! This chapter is the pool party celebration at Adam Goodwins house- the Mayor of Westbrook. Oh and Kyrah was the Mayor of Portland who had the celebration at the club - if you remember LOL (she plays a big role in this chapter) Anyway I won't delay you all any longer of this chapter!**

Chapter 16 – The Lost Ring

"I'm dead meat. She's going to chop me up and put me on a fucking rotisserie!" Emma exclaimed under her breath.

The overly dramatic escort had been quietly minding her own business on the side of the enormous swimming pool for the last half an hour. She had been attempting to retrace her steps this evening at the abrupt realization that her wedding ring had disappeared. At this newfound piece of information Emma was discreetly avoiding Regina, though it wasn't difficult since she was quite popular among the guests at the celebration. However, Emma did not want to even imagine the look on the woman's face if she found out that she had lost the ring.

Emma unconsciously twiddled her thumbs, suddenly her ears perked at the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the pool. Slowly raising her head, a small smile broke out across her face at the source of the sound. Regina's head tilted back slightly as her body contorted violently from laughter that was in sync with the other surrounding Mayors in the tight-knit group. Their eyes met for a brief second. Emma gave her a cheeky smile while the Mayor couldn't suppress the urge to roll her eyes in return, however, a brief smile followed after.

"What's up buttercup?" A voice spoke up from her side. Emma was pleasantly surprised to see the Mayor of Portland appear beside her.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "Buttercup, really?" A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Kyrah flicked her loose ponytail back, a grin reaching her eyes. "Well you have the blonde hair and all." She chuckled.

A moment later Emma couldn't overcome herself while her body shook with laughter. "Are we talking about the power puff girls?"

"Maybe…" The brunette's voice pitched slightly with a suggestive smirk.

After the blonde calmed herself down she faced the Mayor, "You do realise that I would be bubbles not buttercup because she has black hair. You'd more than likely be buttercup." Emma reasoned, quite impressed by her own recollection of her favourite childhood show.

Kyrah placed her hands on her hips in contemplation before nodding agreeably. "Ok, then. What about Regina? She couldn't be blossom because her hair is red and Regina's is black. Could she be the creator?" She offered.

Emma scoffed, "Hell, no! If anything she'd be Mojo Jojo." She smirked while the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's admission.

"Speaking of your wife, why aren't you with her? It looks to me as though _you're avoiding her_…" Kyrah intentionally accentuated the last few words of her sentence.

The blonde waved a hand dismissively, "I'm not avoiding her." Emma's voice wavered slightly, reaching a slight peak in her tone. "Just giving her you know…some space to…socialise." She spoke unconvincingly to which Kyrah simply laughed at the lame explanation.

"Socialise my ass! What have you done? Come on, spill it out!" Kyrah practically commanded while settling herself comfortably in the seat beside the blonde.

"I haven't done anything. I swear to god." Emma lied through her teeth and the brunette saw straight through her.

She leaned forward with a friendly grin, "Ok let me rephrase the question. What have you done that you are hiding from her?" She enquired curiously, her intuition telling her that the blonde was indeed concealing something she assumed was relatively important.

Emma sighed with defeat, "I lost my wedding ring." She mumbled into her hand.

The brunette frowned at the inaudible sound. She leaned in closer, "What did you say?"

The escort quickly glanced left and right to make sure no one had a chance of accidentally eavesdropping before averting her gaze back onto Kyrah. "I lost my wedding ring." She confessed a little louder than before, however, judging by the perplexed expression the brunette displayed Emma had deduced that once again she hadn't heard the confession.

Kyrah shook her head, "Sorry, I think I still have some water in my ear. Give me a sec." She apologized before awkwardly shaking her head to expel the remaining liquid in her ear. All the while Emma watched on amused at the woman. _How the hell is she a Mayor? _"Ok, go again. And please just speak normally." She whined, pouting her lips slightly. "I mean its not like you've…I don't know…lost your wedding ring." Kyrah shrugged with a slight chuckle.

Emma's eyes widened and she didn't react quick enough to prevent the brunette from seeing her shocked expression. Once Kyrah noticed the blonde's expression her eyes also widened almost instantaneously as she threw a hand over her mouth. Emma nodded and diverted her gaze to the damp concrete.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyrah's high-pitched voice boomed throughout the extravagant backyard attracting everyone's attention including the Mayor of Storybrooke.

Both Emma and Kyrah immediately coloured with a dark shade of red with everyone's eyes on them. The blonde met Regina's unimpressed scowl and winced slightly at her visibly acrimonious demeanour. _She's so going to kill me and then send my dead body to a third-world country via FedEx express…Fuck she looks so hot in that black and gold streaked bikini. _Emma unconsciously licked her lips with her eyes trained on the brunette. Regina had found it surprisingly difficult to ignore Emma's predatory gaze combined with a salacious smirk.

Kyrah laughed nervously, "Turns out there is a PS4 coming out." She explained for her sudden explosion of profanity. The guests chuckled as though they didn't expect any better from the relatively young Mayor before returning to their conversations. Regina spared Emma one more threatening glance before resuming her rather pleasant conversation with Mr. Goodwin.

Kyrah knocked the blonde in the shoulder with her fist. "Are you serious?! You lost your wedding ring!" She exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"Yes, I did lose it. I had it on when I came here and then about half an hour ago when I was in the pool I realised that it was gone." Emma explained in a placid manner in an attempt to stop herself from full on freaking out. "For the last 30 minutes I've been trying to retrace my steps. I have to find that ring." She groaned; the frustration increased the deep lines on her forehead.

Kyrah nodded with a heavy sigh and slapped her hands on her knees, "She is going to flip her lady shit if she finds out…World War III I tell you."

Emma scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock."

The pair sat in dead silence for a few minutes with an abundance of noise erupting from the pool. Kyrah was still digesting the information while Emma was summoning ideas on how to end her life- at least it would be on her own terms.

"Ok, tell me where you have been today." Kyrah requested quite authoritatively as though expecting the blonde to tell her anyway.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her damp locks in a ponytail. "I was first at the food table then Regina went to go socialise with the other Mayors while I went to the bar. Then I went in the pool for a good 45 minutes. And in my defense the ring was a tad loose." She summed up her evening so far.

Kyrah rolled her eyes at the lame yet probably truthful excuse. "Ok, we have to check all of those places. Luck might actually be on our side today." She proposed adamantly with a beaming grin across her face.

Emma's eyes lighted up at the suggestion, "You're going to help me?" She questioned, not skeptically but rather intrigued as to why the woman would want to help her in the first place.

The brunette shrugged, "Yeah, you seem pretty cool and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the ice queen." She chuckled.

Emma nodded, "Thank you." She spoke gently her voice laced with kindness.

Kyrah grinned and leaped out of her chair, "No worries, now let's go find this ring."

…

The pair decided to start searching the pool first since it was where Emma was last. It had come to their attention that as more people sculled down their liquor the more people somehow ended up in the pool- which mildly disrupted Emma and Kyrah's search of the missing ring. The pair was so concentrated on finding the ring that they failed to notice a suspicious pair of brown eyes watching them closely from the sizzling spa. Regina delicately set her lips upon the rim of her wine glass and took a small sip, her eyes fixated on the blonde whom had just risen to the surface for air before diving back down again.

Regina was pulled out of her momentary reverie by Adam's voice, "I'm sorry, dear. What is it?" She responded ruefully.

Adam smiled, "Would you like to taste some of my fabulous fruit punch I made myself?" He offered her the glass with a small umbrella in it and slices of fruit.

The brunette nodded eagerly, "Why thank you, dear." She responded with the drink now in her grasp, however, her focus immediately shifted back on to the pair who were situated in one of the further corners of the pool. They were physically too close for Regina's liking. Unfortunately the Mayor was helpless to do anything as she was currently engaged in another conversation with Quinn. Although she was one of her friends, the brunette couldn't focus on anything other than Emma at the present moment. It was a very unsettling feeling looming deep down at the pit of her stomach. She gave a faux smile at one of Quinn's comments before raising the glass to her lips hoping that something would erase the deranged feeling.

…

"I swear I swallowed enough chlorine to fill another pool." Emma coughed haphazardly as she slowly trailed up the stairs of the pool alongside Kyrah.

"Oh yeah, try an Olympic size pool." She spluttered in return.

"I can't believe we didn't find it, I mean out of all the places this one would have been most likely to contain the ring." Emma spoke somberly, her voice a little rough from all the water she had digested in the last 20 minutes. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach- they weren't going to find the ring. However, she attempted to remain as positive as possible. The pair halted a few feet away from the poolside bar, their breaths still quite heavy.

"Are you ready for a drink?" Kyrah almost slurred from exhaustion.

"Fuck yeah- but first we interrogate the bar man." Emma announced and firmly bumped fists with the brunette before sauntering over to alcohol heaven, as she liked to think of it.

The young male bartender greeted the pair with a beaming grin while wiping down the table. "What can I get for you ladies?" He asked warmly. Emma and Kyrah slid onto a stool each before briefly looking at each other and then back towards the man.

"A fucking red bull." Emma groaned quietly into her chest before raising her head to meet his gaze.

"Nothing for the moment, thank you." The blonde broke the silence first.

"We were wondering if by any chance you saw a ring? One that looks like a wedding ring not your average Joe ring but a ring…ring." The brunette questioned with slight puzzlement, Emma shook her head- it was obvious that Kyrah had her head under the water for way too long. "Actually could I get a vodka shot while we're here." She requested shortly after.

The man smiled, "Sure. And in response to your first question I have not seen a ring at all tonight- none lying around that is." He looked on apologetically at the two women who nodded solemnly. "But fill free to take a look around here and behind the bar while I get you your drinks- there's more vodka in the house." He quickly scooted off out of the bar and into the house.

Emma and Kyrah immediately went behind the counter and began searching anywhere and everywhere in case it had fallen on to the ground. Kyrah was scrounging through the back cupboards while Emma was rummaging through the ones under the counter. A sudden shiver trailed the length of her spine, her breath now caught at the back of her throat.

"Miss _Swan-Mills_, exactly what are you doing with Miss Parker?" A stern voice above her smacked her in the face in realization. _Shit fucks. _Emma plastered a beaming grin on her damp face as she rose behind the bar to become face to face with the subtly infuriated Mayor. Kyrah soon followed her and moved beside the blonde- the fakest smile known to mankind was planted across her face.

"Hi, Regina. Me and Emma were just…errmm…you know." She chuckled nervously finding that she had no excuses at the present moment.

"We were helping out the bartender. He went inside to get us some vodka and asked if we could watch the bar for a few minutes." Emma spoke rather confidently which not only surprised herself but also her current partner in this search for the missing ring mission. Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and studied the women whose faces seemed as though they were going to crack if they were to smile for any longer.

"Very well then. I'll leave you two to it." Regina snarled primarily at her supposedly so called wife for the evening.

Once Regina was relatively far away out of eyesight into the mass of people Kyrah let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Wow, she's pissed." She observed.

Emma nodded in agreement, "Yep, I'm going to cop it tonight." She mumbled.

…

"There's no way its here! I mean look at all the people and the amount of food. Even if the ring accidentally fell off here it's long gone by now." Emma exclaimed as she gestured towards the long white table filled with exquisite food from around the world. "I better start writing my fucking will." She groaned tiredly as Kyrah continued searching along the table. Her eyes came across a gigantic bowl of what she presumed to be fruit punch and her jaw immediately dropped at the sight of slices of fruit and bits and pieces in the bowl.

Kyrah faced Emma, "Did you by any chance have fruit punch today?" She quizzed curiously.

Emma frowned at the strange question, "Yeah I did, so what?" She shrugged carelessly without another thought. A moment later her eyes widened along with Kyrah's as she immediately pointed at the bowl in an accusatory manner. "You don't think-" Emma started.

"I don't know-"

"What are the-"

"Odds. That would be-"

"Redonkulous. But-"

"Possible. It's-"

"Worth a try." Emma shrugged.

…

"No, you cover me while I go through the punch." Emma ordered as she quickly ducked under the table to the other side.

"Why can't we just take it somewhere? People might see us!" Kyrah fought with logical reasoning but Emma simply groaned in frustration.

"No, I don't want to be known as some fruit punch thief for fuck sakes!" She retorted.

"At least it's a crime that you can't go to jail for." The brunette mumbled as she stood in front of the punch bowl blocking the other guests' view of Emma's actions with the punch bowl.

"This feels disgusting." Emma's face crinkled in disgust as her hands dug through the bowl. There were a whole heap of fruits and all of its juices to go with it. "This is just nasty." She grunted still in search for the gold band that she knew she had to find. She squinted closely and roamed her hands around the bowl with bits and pieces slipping past her fingers. "This is a grosser version on lube." She swallowed the bile rising in her throat despite the fact she had drank it earlier. It was quite delicious if she were to be honest. After 5 more minutes she had deduced that the ring was not in the punch. She sighed suddenly very deflated and removed her hands from the punch.

"Not there?" Kyrah turned around with a somber expression as Emma shook her head repeatedly.

"Nope." She grabbed a few of the napkins and thoroughly wiped her hands. "Who knows maybe she won't notice." Emma shrugged crawled back under the table but immediately threw the napkins under the table as Regina entered her peripheral vision. "Kyrah, she's coming over here." She whispered through her teeth to which the brunette nodded and immediately made a b-line in the opposite direction but not before whispering a quick and silent 'Good Luck'.

Emma gave the regal Mayor a cheeky smile as she waltzed over in her bikini. "Hey, I haven't really seen you all night." She spoke smoothly. _Way to go Swan! _Emma leaned the palms of her hands on the table behind her- almost offering herself to the woman.

Regina's stoic expression remained in place. As a defensive tactic she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Why is that, Miss Swan?" She spoke curtly. "Too busy flirting with Miss Parker? Or whatever else you were doing behind my back that I was surely not aware of." Regina growled with malice laced through her tone.

Emma's face softened, "It's not what you think, okay? It really isn't. There is nothing going on between me and Kyrah." She tentatively moved closer to the woman, almost intruding in her personal space- breathing the same air as the coolness of the night began to set in. Regina eyed her cautiously, searching for any sign of betrayal or unfaithfulness – hypothetically that is or so she thought. She found nothing and decided to remain silent. Emma took this as a good sign and gently snaked her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her cold body closer. At first resisting the hold she eventually succumbed into the warm embrace and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"You're going to be by my side for the rest of the night, understand?" Regina instructed firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Emma smiled, "As you wish, your majesty."

…

Emma had without a doubt been beside the Mayor for the past hour even now as they relax in the enormous spa with the other Mayors – all the politicians were able to fully enjoy their colleagues company as all the guests had slowly made their way home from the celebration. For the past 20 minutes they just talked about whatever came to mind. Emma was having quite a bit of fun especially when Mr. Goodman and Mr. von Richman got her started on the recent Stanley Cup finals- It was really a blast despite being unable to find the ring.

"So Emma…" Mr. Woods trailed with a knowing smirk as he sipped on his expensive champagne.

The escort had come to recognize that smirk of his which ultimately made her laugh- she was wrong, not all Politicians were snobby and full of themselves…only some. "Yes, Russell." She grinned while the others chuckled lightly.

"Do you and Regina plan on having another child? You know, so that Henry has a little brother or sister." He questioned, his curiosity driven by his like for the young woman.

The question threw both Regina and Emma off guard as they had only ever discussed the marital part of their 'marriage' to one another. Although despite this Emma decided to have a little fun as always. She put her arm around Regina's shoulder, "Oh yes, we plan on having many _many _little Emma's and Regina's running around the house, don't we _dear_?" Emma stressed out the last word of her sentence purposely – since it was an endearment that she knew her 'wife' used way too often.

Regina had a strong primal urge to shoot the woman next to her. _Well, the best way to get revenge would be to kill Snow White's daughter_. She almost shrugged at the idea before plastering the fakest of fake smiles at her fellow Politicians. _Two can play at this game_.

"Well, Emma did offer to become a stay at home mother, so it works out quite well. She offered to do all the cooking and cleaning. She also wrote this amazing poem for me on our 6-month anniversary confessing her undying love for me. I really couldn't ask for a better wife." Regina's eyes glittered mischievously.

Quinn placed a hand on her chest, "Aaww, Emma that is so wonderful. You both have an incredible relationship with each other." She spoke earnestly.

Emma was inwardly cursing Regina for making her look like some damn lovesick fool and a housewife, which she would never ever be. "Oh we so do. Not just in the romance department, but also the friend department and the you know…sex department." She moved in closer to Regina to accentuate her point, which earned whistles from the surrounding guests.

"I think we have a sex tape coming soon." Kyrah chuckled, downing her next shot. It was evident that she was heavily under the influence.

"Well…" Emma trailed teasingly which only made the group get even more excited. Regina was fuming yet suppressed any urges to threaten the blonde and instead attempt a more Emma styled tactic. Under the frothy bubbling water she slid her hand along the inside of Emma's right thigh. She immediately heard the blonde release a quick breath with her grin faltering slightly at the unexpected touch.

_There's no way Regina would go there…would she?!_

Regina had reached the top of the barrier that separated her tapered fingers from Emma's sex that she knew would be ready for her. Without hesitation Regina slid her hand beneath the blonde's bikini bottoms and immediately found the little hard bundle of nerves. Emma quietly gasped as the others gossiped among themselves, oblivious to the situation at hand –pun intended ;) She quickly secured her hand on Regina's wrist, halting any further movement.

"You're a bitch." Emma chuckled breathlessly with no malice of any kind apparent in her playful tone.

A small laugh escaped dark red lips, "Apparently I'm married to one." She whispered quietly so that it was only Emma who heard her. Another genuine laugh left the blonde's lips as her grip on Regina's wrist loosened ever so slowly. The sound made the Mayor's heart lurch leaving a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach. Being the stubborn and obstinate person she was, she would never admit that Emma Swan filled a void in her heart that had unknowingly always been empty.

After Emma's hold had loosened completely Regina slowly started circling the ball of nerves, eliciting low and shallow grunts from the blonde. She ran her finger down her sex and despite the water Regina felt slick wetness, which sent a shock to her own core. Gently she slipped a single digit inside of the blonde who gasped at the pleasant intrusion. Regina almost laughed at how oblivious the rest of the group was but concluded that they were all quite tipsy- intoxicated more like it. She used this to her advantage and began to discreetly pump her finger in and out of the woman. Regina gazed upon Emma who had begun to writhe slightly; she smirked and used the palm of her hand to push against the sensitive bundle, which nearly sent Emma over the edge.

_Let's begin _Regina smirked with satisfaction. "Honey, why don't you tell the group what our holiday in Fiji was like?" She already had everyone's attention from the minute she opened her mouth so all eyes were now on Emma.

"Emma are you okay? You look like you're in pain?" Quinn observed the blonde with a concerned look.

Emma shook her head with a nervous laugh- she was on the precipice of having an orgasm and was adamant not to tip over. "No, I'm q-quite f-f-fine, thank you." She managed to stutter out. Right now she wanted to kill the woman next to her. _Well played, Regina._

"So what was Fiji like?" Mr. Goodwin asked eagerly with a beaming smile.

Emma swallowed as she felt Regina pump a little harder, "Err-rrm you know t-the usual palm trees, h-h-hammocks…mmmm." She fought the urge to close her eyes as she was getting extremely close to her orgasm. "There was also c-c-co-coco-nutsssssss." Her voice squeaked while Regina rubbed her clit even faster and felt Emma's walls begin to clench around her fingers.

"Oh my god everyone look at the moon!" Kyrah being a very observant human being knew exactly what was going on and immediately made everyone look in the opposite direction as Emma pushed herself into Regina- her body rippling with multiple orgasms. She bit her lip and didn't let out a single sound while coming down from her high.

"The moon's stupid, I'm going to bed." Russell grumbled while swaying as he hopped out of the spa.

"Me too." Adam spoke like a child following Russell.

"Me three." Spencer swayed while taking the vodka bottle with him.

"Me four." Quinn whined, stomping after the boys.

"Me fucking five." Kyrah grumbled- the least drunk of them all excluding Regina and Emma. "And you two!" She pointed accusingly at them. "Does the saying 'Get a room' mean anything to you!?" She exclaimed.

Emma shrugged, "Apparently not. But thank you for the save." She answered warily with a light smile.

Kyrah nodded, standing up from her seated position, "You're welcome. Despite the fact that I'm standing in cum!" She immediately hopped out of the spa. "Good night, bitches!" She yelled while running into Adam's house and into her designated room for the night.

Emma faced Regina and smirked, "I see you're becoming more creative and…a bit of a badass if I must say." She purred against the brunette's cheek, tucking a dark lone wet strand of hair behind her ear. The Mayor hummed in appreciation at the gesture.

"I'm obviously under the influence, dear. What do you expect?" Regina's hot breath hit her cheek. "But before we go down a road I know we'll go down tonight I need to ask you something." She spoke softly. Emma hummed to signal that she was listening. "_Where is your wedding ring_?"

_Oh fuck_. Emma immediately froze and was at loss for words. It was in this moment where Emma wished that she was drunk- really really drunk, like really really really drunk. By the look on Regina's face that was of the usual expressionless and stoic Emma knew the truth was required.

She sighed, "I lost it. I'm really sorry. I don't even know how and I spent all evening looking for it I swear, even Kyrah helped me." That last piece of information certainly threw Regina off-guard. It all started to make sense to the Mayor as to why Emma was with her the majority of the night. She was actually searching for the ring.

"Miss Parker helped you look for the ring?" Regina didn't hard her surprise and Emma didn't make a thing of it and instead nodded reassuringly.

"She did, that's why I was with her. I mean she was also good company while you were with your guests." Regina wasn't sure but there seemed to be some resentment that Emma felt towards her but now wasn't the right time to resolve that so she let it slide for now.

Regina cleared her throat, "Well I got a little surprise in my fruit punch this evening." Emma's eyes widened, the brunette had pulled the gold band from the inside of her bikini top and held it up between them.

"So I did lose it in the fruit punch!" Emma exclaimed a little relieved.

"Yes, you did." Regina deadpanned. "I would know because I nearly swallowed it." She retorted unimpressed but couldn't help but let her mask falter slightly at the goofy smile appearing on the woman's face.

"I obviously was never meant to lose it forever then." Emma grinned. "That definitely says something…" She continued while the brunette quirked a perplexed eyebrow.

"What do you mean, dear?" Regina quizzed slightly intrigued by the woman's comments. Emma shook her head, merely brushing off the question.

"It doesn't matter right now." She spoke softly to the beautiful looking woman before her eyes.

Regina remained silent and twirled the ring between her fingers, without warning a surge of temerity raced through her body and before she knew what she was saying she had already said it.

"May I?" She gestured towards the ring.

Emma, slightly taken back by the woman's suddenly bold confidence nodded quickly and held out her left hand. Regina glanced into the emerald pair before her before taking hold of Emma's hand with her left and gently slid the ring on with her right. A single thought ran through Emma's mind as the ring slid on _perfectly. The ring was never lose at all. _She smiled and before Regina had the chance to let go of her hand she took it with her other and softly pressed her lips to each of her knuckles.

Once again Regina attempted to suppress the tug pulling at the corners of her lips but once again failed to do so.

"Come here." Emma whispered softly and to her surprise Regina obeyed willingly and moved to close the distance between her and Emma's lips. The kiss started of soft and sensual with their tongues massaging one another's. Emma's mind swam as she became lost in the kiss, her body felt as though it was on fire. Regina had unlocked emotions hidden deep down in the hollow chambers of her heart that had slowly begun to fill day by day. It was overwhelming but in a wonderful and fantastic way, however, it soon turned very passionate and heated. Regina was one who prefer a decent amount of privacy.

Regina broke the kiss and immediately found herself feeling breathless. "Bedroom. Now." She commanded and without uttering a single word Emma obeyed.

A few moments after they exited the spa on their way to entering the mansion hand in hand, Emma tugged Regina back and crushed her against her own body, their lips molding perfectly.

"I'm guessing I won't be getting much sleep tonight." Emma chuckled against her lips.

Regina smirked, "You're wrong, you won't be getting any."

**So...*swings back on heels* what did you think about my comeback chapter? :)**


	18. Closer

Author's note: Hey! Thank you guys so much for supporting my story and for all the reviews! They are always brilliant and soooooooo! Amazing! You all make me want to keep writing this fic! And let me tell you…it's working! Anyway here is the next chapter!

Chapter 17

Golden rays peeked at the horizon. Swirls of lilac and burnt orange encompassed its powerful shine, manifesting the beginning of a brand new day. Its vibrant beams shone delightfully on pale skin. Emma groaned lightly at the sun's intrusion. She felt a warm body pressed gently into her side, still with her eyes closed, a smile graced her features before she allowed her eyes to flutter open; only to gasp in awe at the sight before her.

Regina's head lay on her chest with an almost possessive hold around her waist. The thought of being Regina's made her smile glimmer in the early sunlight. The events from last night flooded her mind; she was surprised that they had gotten some shuteye. Emma chuckled lightly as she remembered calling Regina 'insatiable' considering there were multiple rounds of heated yet tender pleasuring. Emma's arm was wrapped around the brunette's back; she lightly caressed the exposed skin. The blonde allowed herself to gaze at the rather placid brunette for a few moments, drinking in her beauty and soft features Emma placed a light kiss on her head. She let out a soft sigh before allowing sleep to consume her once more.

…

With a tired yawn and a missing shirt Adam knocked lightly on the door, "Emma, Regina breakfast is downstairs in half an hour. Be there or be…square?" He called out with a slightly confused expression before prancing off to wake up the other guests.

"Fucking leprechauns need to mind their own business…bloody kleptomaniacs." Emma groaned in annoyance strengthening her tight on the brunette's body, pressing their bodies impossibly closer.

"No, I don't need to breath or anything…" Regina grumbled sarcastically into Emma's shoulder, before shifting in the embrace. It had come to her attention that Emma was still in a deep slumber.

"Hey. Hey, leprechaun, what's the world like from down there?" Emma laughed lightly, still unconscious.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face at the blonde's infamous talking during her sleep. She tactically removed herself from the embrace and instantly missed the warmth. She tiredly checked the time and noticed it was now 8 am. _Breakfast would be ready _She thought. With that Regina proceeded to get move into the bathroom and take a shower. The recent memories of last night caused a genuine smile to appear upon her face as the warm water caressed her skin. They had spent a wonderful night together and if she were to be honest with herself, she felt uneasy that today was the day Emma had to go to another client in Boston. The fact that she felt uneasy about the sensitive situation unsettled her even more.

…

It wasn't long until Emma woke up and realised Regina was no longer in the bed. A sinking feeling began to set in, however, only a moment later she spotted the woman who was fully dressed, closely watching her from the sofa off to the side; a smirk plastered across her face. The feeling instantly subsided.

"Yes, because watching me sleep isn't creepy at all…" Emma drawled out, her voice tainted with sarcasm. A smile reached her eyes as she sat up cross-legged with the light sheet wrapped firmly around her body, covering her chest.

"Sleeping?" Regina scoffed. "You were practically having an argument in your sleep with a leprechaun?" She chuckled in disbelief even though she witnessed the sight herself.

Emma shook her head, "Those little bastards are self-conniving, evil, and sick- twisted mini people who can only find clothes in the toddler section." She stated.

Regina smirked, "Now I know where Henry get his vivid imagination from. It was quite entertaining, if I must say."

Emma bowed her head slightly, "It was all my pleasure, your majesty."

The brunette rolled her eyes and Emma chuckled in response before a peaceful silence overcame the pair. The blonde twiddled her thumbs and raised her head only to catch Regina's gaze.

"Come here." Emma ordered playfully, with her index finger motioning the movement.

Although slightly reluctant, Regina carefully moved off the sofa and sauntered over to the blonde with an extra sway to her hips. Emma grinned at the movement and when the brunette was on the bed Emma pulled her into a tight lip-lock. Regina moaned into the kiss and gently pushed the blonde down, now effectively straddling her. Emma weaved her fingers through soft brown locks while Regina cupped her face with one hand and steadied herself with the other. Their lips moved in sync, it was not heated but simply full of underlying passion for one another. Emma made a move to pull down the zip on the brunette's grey dress, however, was ultimately stopped by the Mayor who smirked into the kiss before detaching her lips from the blonde's.

"And you called me insatiable?" Regina hovered over her lips in a suggestive manner.

Emma gave a breathy chuckle, "You so are! And maybe I am…a little." She winked before placing a chaste kiss on soft red plump lips.

Regina smiled, "Come on, we have to go down for breakfast." She proceeded to move off the blonde who whined at the action.

"I don't want breakfast…" Emma trailed.

Regina stood next to the bed with her arms folded, "Really now?" She quirked a sceptical eyebrow and seem very unconvinced.

Emma faltered slightly, "Okay…maybe I do want breakfast." She muttered sheepishly.

The Mayor found the sight quite endearing much to her surprise. 'Yes, well a shower is required first, dear."

Emma grumbled in response.

…

After Emma had a shower and dressed appropriately in her usual attire: white tank top, blue skinny jeans and her famous red leather jacket, the pair made their way downstairs for breakfast before everybody departed ways to their own towns. Emma almost drooled at the sight of the various foods available. There were a variety of fruits, as well as pancakes, omelettes, bacon and eggs, muffins, bagels and the usual toast and cereals such as coco pops and fruit loops.

Regina noticed the blonde's blatant staring at the food and rolled her eyes. _Typical_. "Do control yourself, dear." She held out a plate to the blonde, which she gratefully accepted.

Emma pointed at the long rectangular table, "This is orgasmic."

The Mayor nearly dropped her plate at the unusual statement, "I beg your pardon?" She inquired; alternatively she thought not knowing the meaning behind the blonde's words was more acceptable. "Actually, never mind. I do not wish to know." She began to dish some fresh fruit onto her plate.

Emma smirked mischievously, "Suit yourself, Madame Mayor." She also began to fill her plate with food. After last nights energy expenditure she needed all the energy she could muster for her last client; she was not looking forward to it.

Once they finished loading their plate the pair made their way outside to find the other Mayors all seated in the eight-seater rectangular table. At the sighting of Emma and Regina, Adam along with the other male Mayors made animal like noises at the pair.

"Here they are everyone! I wonder what took them so long…"Adam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Emma and Regina went a light shade of red at being caught out. They both took their seats at the table and noticed everyone was heavily hung-over.

"Yeah they were at it like rabbits…from what I _heard_." Quinn moaned while rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ease the pounding in her head.

"Sorry about that…" Emma apologised shyly.

Across from Emma was Kyrah who sported a dark pair of ray bans – probably covering her dark bags and red-rimmed eyes. From what Emma recalled from last night the brunette was practically inebriated and off her head. She currently watched the Mayor grab the jug of syrup and drown her pancakes in the sugary topping.

Emma smirked, "Would you like some pancakes with that syrup?" She chuckled.

Kyrah slammed the jar on the table and pointed a wobbly finger at the blonde. "Not one word, blondie. Not a single sound." She grumbled from the pain throbbing in her head. "Not only did I manage not to sleep because of you too playing hooky but I also face planted the floor this morning." Kyrah moaned while pushing around the pancakes with her fork. She made a disgruntled face, "And the pace that you two…" She directed her fork back and forth between Emma and Regina before continuing, "Were going at it, is like that of a Kenyan marathon runner." She managed to shove a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Emma noticed that Regina was engaged in a conversation with Quinn and decided to confess to Kyrah. "In all honesty it was all Regina." She murmured with a growing smirk. "She's never been a quiet one."

Kyrah chuckled before her eyes caught a sparkling object residing on Emma's ring finger. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! You found the ring?! Where was it?" She exclaimed in surprise but cringed momentarily at the throbbing in her head.

Emma cleared her throat, "Well we were right…It was in the fruit punch…" She trailed.

The brunette frowned, "I don't understand, we checked there and found nothing." She held her fork up in the air to accentuate her point.

"Yeah it wasn't there then because it was in someone's drink."

"WHO'S?"

"Mine." Regina interrupted with a faux smile. The brunette was still unsure about the other infamous Mayor and her intentions towards Emma, despite how innocent they may have appeared. She narrowed her eyes at the shocked woman in front of her before cautiously relaxing her facial features.

Kyrah's jaw had basically hit the ground, "Are you serious?" She almost whispered under Regina's intense gaze, averting her line of sight to Emma who she witnessed gulp.

Emma nodded, "Yep. But I made up for it last night, didn't I? _Honey_." She teased the woman next to her who was still sending daggers towards Kyrah. Regina's attention shifted almost instantaneously at the insinuating remark. She cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow at the question.

"Not even close, _honey_." With that Regina picked up her empty plate and waltzed back inside- obviously finished with her breakfast.

"Someone's in the dog house tonight…" Kyrah chimed in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Emma rolled her eyes; "I'm always in the dog house…" She grumbled.

…

Emma meticulously studied her form in front of the enormous mirror. She spotted the light bags under her eyes, despite the fact that a healthy amount of black eyeliner was applied. Long golden tresses ran like ivory down her shoulders, she gave a loud sigh at her own reflection. The black tight-fitting dress hugged her curves in all the right places with the accompanying straps secured on her shoulders. Emma almost grimaced at her own appearance, although she appeared more than decent it was mainly for her final customer- which set her off even more. The blonde sighed heavily before slipping her arms through her red leather jacket, with that she walked out of the bathroom only to find Regina's gaze on her.

"Hey." Emma broke the unnerving silence.

Regina simply nodded at the greeting as she sat in a Mayor-like posture on the bed. "What time will you be back? Because next week-"

Emma interrupted her, "Tonight. I will be back, tonight." She admitted softly while taking a few steps closer to the brunette.

The Mayor stood abruptly; clearing her throat she nodded in response. "Well then…have fun." She spat almost bitterly, and attempted to disguise the underlying jealously towards the situation.

Emma tilted her head, "You know I'd rather be with you and Henry. I haven't seen him in a while with work and…other stuff." She confessed with a solemn expression etching across her features, conveying her sincerity.

Regina averted her gaze to the cream coloured carpet for a few moments before allowing her posture to relax slightly at the admission. She felt it quite difficult to suppress the ache in her heart as a result of the feelings that she had developed towards the blonde over the past few weeks. She couldn't deny the fact that Emma was growing on her; she had become accustomed to her unique ways throughout this whole façade. _That's what it was and is…right? A sham? _Regina had once stared at her ceiling for a whole night in an attempt to convince herself that the notion of her and Emma together was absurd.

The Mayor remained silent. Moments passed and neither of the women had uttered a single word. Regina's austere posture stayed in tact, her lips parted, "Henry and I have dinner at around 7." She declared noncommittally, essentially dismissing the idea she was subtly proposing.

A beaming grin broke out across Emma's face, "Exactly what are you proposing, Madame Mayor?" She moved over to Regina, now in her personal space.

Regina raised her chin defiantly, "I'm not proposing anything, dear." She felt her heart double in speed at their close proximity. "We're having lasagne. It's Henry's favourite." She murmured not long after, her eyes unintentionally locking with Emma's.

"Great. I'm sure you're a wonderful cook." Emma gave her a warm and sincere smile. The expression was nearly foreign to the brunette, however, discovered that it pulled the strings on her heart.

Regina tilted her head, mirth surfacing in her eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned in closer to the blonde. She unfolded her arms and trailed her fingers down the length of Emma's jacket, her eyes following the trail. "I don't tolerate tardiness, Miss Swan." She spoke quietly but her tone remained firm, leaving no room for argument.

Emma's grin only widened, "I promise I won't be late." She accepted the silent offer.

The Mayor playfully scoffed at the response, a smile brimming the edge of her lips.

"I have to go." Emma whispered apologetically.

Regina nodded, "Of course." She responded quickly, taking a step back from the blonde. She crossed her arms over her chest once again and Emma immediately recognised the defensive movement.

"Regina…" Emma almost whined, she took a step closer to the brunette- closing the distance.

The Mayor shook her head, "Go, otherwise you'll be late. Then you will be late tonight and I will be very unimpressed." She offered Emma a tight smile at her last few words in an effort to reassure the blonde that she was fine.

Emma slowly nodded, "Okay…" She breathed out. The blonde moved towards the sofa to retrieve her backpack before adamantly moving back over to Regina. Emma delicately placed her lips against her temple, letting it linger for a few moments before reluctantly making her way out of the room. "I'll see you soon." She spoke at the door, offering the brunette a small smile before making her way out of Adam's mansion.

Regina sighed; a sudden overwhelming feeling consumed her. She felt lightheaded and let her legs collapse, gracefully landing on the bed she stared aimlessly at the spinning fan. _What am I doing? Love is weakness. This is absurd. This can't happen._ Regina let the dominant thoughts encircle her mind. It was all becoming too much, it was almost surreal.

…

Present

Red dramatically ran a hand across her forehead, "Please, Emma. Don't leave. I can't live without you." She moved towards her lover, the intensity of their gaze resulted in an eruption of laughter from the group of women.

Belle held a hand to her chest, "Regina, you know I can't do that. I would love to wake up with you in my arms at sunrise. My love, your beauty blinds me." She overdramatically gets down on her knees and gazes at the chuckling brunette. "You shine like the light from the sun."

Emma gasped, "She so quoted that line from the Lizzie McGuire movie."

Red, distressed had ushered for her beloved to come to her feet. "My dear, what can I do to make you stay? I'll do anything." She emphasised, surprised that she had kept up the act. Red slid her arms over Belle's shoulders and reeled her in closer.

Belle snaked her arms around the slim waist, tugging her closer but looked on saddened, "Well there is one thing that you can do that'll make me stay…" She trailed, her eyes purposefully diverting from the pair before her.

"What is it, Emma? Anything! I'll do anything." She urgently responded.

Belle shook her head against the idea, "No, I'm asking way too much."

Red ran her fingers through Belle's hair and smoothed her cheek with her thumb, "Please, dear. Just tell me." She had to bite her lip from giggling.

The younger woman looked on unsure, "Well, I'd really love it if you could…make me lasagne." She burst out into a fit of laughter along with the small audience before them, however, they quickly snapped back into character.

"Oh, my dear, I would be honoured to cook you lasagne everyday for the rest of your life if it will make you stay." Red felt her body vibrate as she attempted to contain her laughter. "But on one condition…" She trailed solemnly.

Belle nodded, "What is it?"

"Will you marry me? Red asked shyly with a small smile.

"Oh of course I'll marry you. Lets have 100 children and live happily ever after." With that Belle crushed her lips against Red's only to find herself melting into the kiss. The applause from the audience caused the pair to part their ways, both of them slightly flushed with shy smiles. They grabbed each other's hand and curtsied in front of the group who cheered at the wonderful performance.

"That wasn't overly dramatic at all." Regina commented sarcastically with a growing smile.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Granny laughed ecstatically.

Snow gleamed, "I'm going to be a grandmother to 100 children!"

Emma's eyes widened, "Whoa slow down their pussycat." She smiled.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Emma, you know I'm just kidding."

"I sometimes don't know, mom." She chuckled.

"Hey, where's Kyrah? I haven't seen her in a while…" Red perked up after the chattering between the women in the group had died down. It was only moments later when they all heard the sound of glass breaking just outside the lounge room.

Emma sighed, "Well…looks like she's here." She chuckled at the sight of the brunette who was grinning like a chesire cat. Blue had to cover her mouth with her hand as her body erupted in laughter.

Emma and Regina had decided to inform Kyrah of Storybrooke and Fairy Tale Land. The pair had become very close to the brunette in the last two years and had both decided to welcome her into their very unique lifestyle. She had quit as Mayor of Portland and was offered a job by Emma as Deputy, which she was only too happy to accept.

Kyrah bowed, "Your majesty, I do hope that you had no intentions of keeping that very swag looking vase just over there." She pointed haphazardly, her level of alcohol consumption was heavily evident due to her rather slurred speech.

Regina chuckled at the woman, "No, dear, I did not."

Kyrah smiled while stumbling over to the group and unceremoniously throwing herself onto the sofa. "Good. But if you do, you can have a piece of it…or pieces." She later offered.

"No, thank you, dear."

Kathryn gleamed excitedly, "So did you guys become a couple then? What happened next?" She enquired eagerly, the other women were also irking Emma and Regina on to continue with the rollercoaster of a story.

Emma grimaced slightly and glanced at Regina who only raised an eyebrow. The brunette spoke up first, "We at the time were very casual and Emma ran into an _old friend_…didn't you honey?" She firmly focused her attention back onto the blonde; who received the "Ooooooo's" from the ladies who were now very intrigued on the matter that took place after Emma left Adam's mansion to head back to Boston.

The Sheriff rubbed the back of her neck, "Well this next part put a bit of a dent or was a bit of a set back in our slowly developing relationship…what happened was…"

…

Past

Emma sighed in frustration as she exited her vehicle and quickly made her way down the street in busy Boston.

"This city will never change." She muttered under her breath, she approached the tall skyscraper building that she had passed on numerous occasions. There was only one thing on her mind._ Regina_.

The emerald pair spotted the back of the man she had assumed was her client since the company had arranged for the pair to meet at a certain place; to make things simple and easy. With a loud sigh, she embedded her hands in the depths of her pockets before quickly darting towards him. _Let's get this over with. _

She approached the man, "Hi, I'm-" Emma's eyes widened as the man turned around at her voice. His eyes were just as wide from shock.

"Emma." His voice wavered slightly.

"Neal."

Author's note: Now…people Neal is not going to be a major part in this story cuz I hate him in the show, meh. I basically put him in to test Emma/Regina's relationship not in terms of infidelity and all that but trust primarily and other aspects. I hope that's ok! If it's not them…don't let me know ;) Oh and please review, if you wish ;)


	19. Denial

**Author's note:**

**Hey-lo! I am so sorry that its been nearly a month since i've updated. That's mine own fault actually, back in January when I was devising ideas for this story Neal wasn't in it at all. In fact this was meant to be between 13-15 chapters LOL. So now I have been rearranging and shifting ideas, so it fits my original storyline. Yeah...I was slightly saddened though, I had 190 favourites one day and then 186 the next- it was depressing. But on a better note I liked writing this chapter, it has a bit more angst than humour which is okay, the next few chapters will be like this. However, there is going to be a very funny/humorous chapter coming soon!(free of angst- that will be after Regina and Emma get their act together) Once again thank you all for the most amazing reviews, seriously if I knew where you all lived i'd hug you haha. last chapter was my highest in terms of reviews for one chapter which was 60 reviews - AMAZING and thank you! I am going to start doing a few dedications here and there, especially people who literally comment on every chapter or PM me. You're all brilliant people and thank you so much for reading my story. Anyway here is chapter 18!**

Escort Services: Chapter 18 – Denial

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Emma shrieked hysterically.

Neal's eyes roamed over her body, his jaw remained on the ground. "You're an escort!?"He gave her a look of sheer disgust. And that is when it started.

Anger. It is a useless emotion. It's paralyzing in every sense and it consumes your very soul. Some people attempt to battle their anger, but it only proves to further enrage their withering emotions. A few hours ago - The moment emerald eyes laid on the familiar man, whom she had claimed to love, years worth of rage and contempt surged through her body. Emma had suppressed the urge to scream in anger. However, it wasn't long before her hostility became the better of her and as a result she mentioned Henry. The first thought that raced through her mind was: Oh fuck. Neal had no knowledge of her son until now. Within a matter of seconds they were yelling at each other. Emma was almost sure that some low life geek roaming the streets of Boston filmed the incident and posted it on YouTube. Once the shock had passed the dim wit demanded that he saw his son, Henry. This ultimately led to another yelling match. By passers halted and tore their eyes away from their smart phones to observe the intense pair. A few of them had the nerve to yell out 'Punch on!' Emma would have loved to knock him square in the face. Her pale knuckles would dislodge his obscure nose and she'd watch him stumble backwards and hit the concrete hard. This short reverie almost became reality when Neal's voice climbed a few decibels. However, this only attracted the attention of other fellow Boston city workers. She had noticed from her peripheral vision that a well-suited woman sat down on the nearby bench with a fresh batch of popcorn. A mere 30 minutes had passed when the pair decided to end their fervent argument, only to sneer at people who watched on in amusement. They quickly dispersed from the scene and moved relative to their destination. Neal had offered to go to a cafe or park to talk which Emma for her part just wanted to hop into her bug and zoom off to Storybrooke. She had no choice but to accept his offer.

Neal fidgeted on the uncomfortable park bench, "Have you been an escort since getting out?" He inquired curiously.

Emma growled, "No, not that it's any of your fucking business." She retorted.

The man sighed, "I travel for my job, marketing, selling products…"

"Good for you." Was the quick reply.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I see my son?" He mumbled, his voice rough and constricted from the previous yelling match.

Emma simply stared in front of her. "Go fuck your self." She deadpanned without sparing him another glance.

The man growled under his breath before sighing tiredly, "His my son too, Emma."

Emma gritted her teeth at the undeniable truth, "You and your fucking sperm." She murmured quietly. Conversely, her eyes softened at the thought of her son, but not a moment later did her eyes widen at the thought of a certain Mayor. "I'm fucking screwed." She whispered to herself. For someone who relentlessly indulged in humor so frequently, there was no humor behind her statement. Their relationship was beginning to become a reality despite no confirmations from neither of them. She knew they were not ready to put a label on it. And hell they certainly weren't now.

Emma spared a glance at the melancholic man beside her. Surprisingly, the feelings she had buried deep down for such a long period of time quickly arose. This was the man whom she loved dearly. He was her partner in crime, and as cliché as it may sound, he was her everything. She gulped audibly and slowly fluttered her eyes close, knowing that she was going to regret the proposition she was about to propose.

"When?"

Neal straightened up, slightly startled. "When what?" He inquired, perplexed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "As clever as ever." She murmured to herself.

"When do you want to see...Henry?" She exhaled through her nose.

Neal's eyes sparked in delight, "Are you serious?" He asked hopefully.

Emma gave him an obvious look, "No, I just want to lead you to a remote part of Maine, knock you unconscious, toss you into a nearby lake, then find a rock and throw it in...Like a mini tombstone, you know?" She professed sarcastically.

A familiar smirk spread through his features, "You could at least get me a proper tombstone..." He suggested with a light shrug.

"Perhaps but I should probably get you a sword or something like a shield..." Emma zoned out thoughtfully.

Neal frowned, "Why?"

Emma smirked, "Because you're going to meet the _mother_ of my son."

...

The perfectly painted white door brought a smile to Emma's face. She slowly dragged herself up the few steps, drawing closer to what could be described as her greatest fear behind that very white door. Emma spun on her heel and frowned angrily at the man whom refused to listen to her orders.

"Down! Stay down!" She mouthed and made the movement with her hands to accentuate her command. Neal reluctantly sank further into his seat.

After noticing his compliance she faced the door once again. Her heart melted at the sound of Henry's laughter on the side. The nerves had begun to consume her - so there was only one thing she could do.

Emma breathed, "When you're feeling low, lower than the floor,

and you feel like you ain't got a chance..." She smiled in delight before continuing. "BOM, BOM, BOM, Don't make a move, til you're in the groove and do the Peter Pan-da Dance."

...

The brunette on the other side of the door had just taken the lasagna out of the oven, with time to spare before Emma was to arrive she decided to attend to her house- specifically its cleanliness. Henry was lying on the sofa, preoccupied with his new comic book. Regina hummed in content but abruptly halted her late night cleaning at the sound of a particular voice outside her window. She swiftly moved over to the window and almost chuckled at the sight of the dancing blonde.

...

"Hop 3 times like a kangaroo. Side step twice just like those crabs do, 3 steps forward, 1 step back, quick like a turtle lie on your back, roll like a log til you can't roll no more, hop up quick like there ain't no floor, hold you're breath and jump to the left, and that's the Peter, I swear that's the Peter, that's the Peter Panda Dance!" Emma finished excitingly. The nerves had immediately disappeared, it was impeccable timing because moments later an amused brunette opened the door.

"Are we rehearsing for a recital, dear?" Regina questioned with an unusual beaming grin.

Emma didn't response and instead took a mental picture of the woman. "I'm going to miss that..." She spoke solemnly, subtlety referring to her gleaming smile.

The brunette frowned in confusion, "Miss what?"

Emma quickly dismissed the questioning with a small shake of the head. A light blush spread across her cheek. "Don't worry…can I come in?" She asked timidly.

Brown eyes narrowed, Regina meticulously observed the anomalous woman. Emma gulped unconsciously, a sinking feeling set in. She had deduced that Regina knew something was not quite right. The Mayor moved aside to let the blonde in, a leery expression flashed upon her face. Despite, her tactful efforts to be subtle Emma had already noticed it. Regina gently closed the door and almost instantaneously spun around to face the blonde, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"What is going on, Miss Swan?" The Mayor asked unkindly.

Emma breathed out through her nose and gently massaged her temples. "My client in Boston…" She glanced at the seemingly composed brunette, who seemed to become abnormally austere.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Regina growled.

Emma's eyes widened, "No, I didn't. I mean...I have b-but...not in the last 10 years." She spluttered with a slight shrug.

Regina's eyes darkened at the revelation, "What do you mean in the last 10 years?" She almost shrieked incredulously.

Emma averted Regina's penetrating gaze, "His name is Neal. He's Henry's biological father." She revealed, almost inaudibly. It was so soft that the brunette nearly missed it.

The Mayor gritted her teeth, and was about to release her outrage when Henry spoke up, having finished his comic book.

"Emma!" He exclaimed in delight and immediately ran over to the blonde, throwing his arms around her waist. She couldn't suppress her smile at the sight of her son. Emma delicately held him close and ran a hand through his soft brown locks, remaining mute. A thrilling shiver ran down the course of her body, brown eyes bored into her soul- she didn't dare glance up to meet the harsh gaze that awaited her.

"Hey, kid. How've you been?" She pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, a firm smile situated across her face.

Henry beamed, "I've been good, mom's being getting me some really awesome comic books lately." He glanced to his adopted mother who almost instantly gave him a warm smile. The expression dissipated the second he turned back to face Emma.

"I'm glad, you have a great mother, Henry." She whispered, moments before Regina decided to end the family reunion.

"Henry, can you please go wash up for dinner. I need to have a word with, Miss Swan."

Henry let his arms drop back to his sides and with a small smile he raced upstairs. Regina simply spun on her heel and gracefully sauntered over to her study, expecting the blonde to follow her. Emma closed the door behind them and turned to face the seething woman.

"Look, Regina-" Emma begun, but was promptly interrupted.

"No, Miss Swan. I do not care for what you have to say. Henry is _my_ son, no one else's. I will not allow you to turn my life upside down, understand? You being Henry's biological mother was quite the surprise and I've certainly had enough of those. I don't want Henry knowing his biological father and I don't want him seeing Henry." Regina declared, her indignation fully rising to the surface. Her fists were clenched, nails seeping into her palms. Her breathing rate had almost doubled, and to be quite honest- she was petrified that she was going to lose her son. The only person she lived for. Regina's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at the blonde, whom hadn't let out a single word.

Emma saw right through the mask concealed with animosity, "Regina, neither Neal or I are going to take Henry away from you. He just wants to meet him." She pleaded with a gentle expression, moving closer to the evidently distressed woman.

"No." Regina stated firmly, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Henry's his father, he also deserves to know. And he travels for work which means he wouldn't be here all the time." Emma attempted to reason, it was like adding fuel to a fire.

Regina turned her back to the woman and allowed herself a moment to process everything. She knew that if Henry found out his father was alive; he would want to meet him. She didn't want to lie to him, only now was he beginning to look at her like he had done when we was just a little boy. He trusted her; their relationship had improved so much in the last month or so. Regina was adamant not to jeopardize that, even if that meant the loss of her own son. It wasn't until a soft padded thumb swept across her cheek did she realise she had let a few tears fall. She immediately wiped her eyes and regained her composure. The blonde was looked on sympathetically, her lips parted but Regina bet her to it.

"Fine. I will inform Henry and he can meet this man tomorrow afternoon." Regina nodded, more for her own reassurance.

Emma couldn't contain her surprise at the decision, "Thank you, Regina." She gave a small smile.

The Mayor nodded in response, "However, this changes things..." She began.

"What do you mean?" Emma gulped fearfully.

Regina flicked her gaze upwards to meet emerald eyes. "Your assistance is now strictly professional. You will not come to my house unless I give you permission that goes with visiting Henry as well. And I will only require your presence at the celebrations, nothing outside of that." She spoke sternly, her tone left Emma unnerved.

Stunned, Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding? We've been here before and we worked hard to get to a somewhat stable relationship in terms of Henry and...What about us Regina?!" She spat urgently. Emma was infuriated with Regina's extreme course of action.

A mirthless laugh escaped red lips, "There was _never_ an us, dear. And if you thought there was, you are delusional."

Emma's blood boiled, "Perhaps I was delusional, alright? But I highly doubt you were! Especially this morning when you were silently begging me not to go."

Regina scoffed, "Don't read too much into it, dear. I simply did not want to drive back to Storybrooke." She raised her chin defiantly.

"Don't give me that bullshit! All you're doing is lying to me and to yourself, Regina. Whether you like it or not this fake marriage is becoming more real as everyday passes." And there it was ladies and gentlemen, the truth both had adamantly tried to avoid. Emma was content to find Regina thrown off guard with that truthful statement. She tentatively moved closer to the brunette, nearly invading her personal space. "I know this is hard for you, because I can see the conflict in your eyes." Emma spoke softly.

Regina averted her eyes around the room- refusing to meet Emma's non-threatening stare. She shifted her weight onto the other foot and took in a sharp intake of air; Emma had wrapped her arm securely around her waist and pulled her closer. Regina felt exposed, vulnerable, and weak and that was not okay with her. Deep down under years of heartache, torture and loss…she knew her feelings towards Emma would only become stronger within time. She knew Emma was right with everything. Regina kept her arms crossed over her chest as Emma gently tucked a loose brown lock behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered close at the contact, but she quickly flicked them back open- only to stare head on into green orbs.

"I…I like you…okay." Emma struggled to convey her own feelings while simultaneously convince that woman that there was something between them. She searched the emotionless brown pair in front of her. "Say something…please." She encouraged.

Regina gently removed herself from the secure embrace, "Unfortunately for you dear those feelings _aren't_ reciprocated. What we've had is fling, a bit of fun, _nothing more_." She watched a subtle flicker of hurt flash across Emma's face before it was replaced by anger.

"So you feel nothing for me!? Nothing at all."

_Yes_. "Not a single thing."

Emma bit her lip to keep the threatening tears at bay, "Do you feel anything? Do you have feelings at all, Regina?" She asked with a slight bite to her tone.

The Mayor simply disregarded the question with a seemingly tired sigh, "It is quite late, Miss Swan. I will expect to see you on Friday night for waltz lessons. The next celebration is formal and I will be supplying your attire for Saturday evening. I believe you know your way out." Regina explained with a stoic expression before swiftly exiting her study.

The brunette moved into the kitchen and began to rearrange her kitchenware. At the sound of the front door slamming shut Regina dragged her body over to the kitchen sink. She gripped the edges and her shoulders deflated- her emotions and tonight's events weighted heavily on her. She closed her eyes; a lonely tear ran down the tip of her nose. Regina wiped at it and let Emma's words continue to wreck havoc in her mind.

_Do you feel anything? Do you have feelings at all, Regina?_

…

A pair of small eyes watched the Mayor breakdown. From an early age his mother had told him countless times that eavesdropping was very rude. He listened and obeyed the rule for a great deal of his childhood, but recently got into the habit again since he was never keen on Sidney Glass. However, when he heard yelling from his room he listened by the door, unnoticed to anyone in the Mills household. It was a conversation that left him speechless and he didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure what was more crazy: the fact that he had a father and was going to meet him or that his biological mother (the Saviour) like likes his adoptive mother (the Evil Queen). All he knew was that he didn't like to watch his mother cry, so to give her some privacy he silently escaped to the safety of his bedroom.

**What'd ya think? :) **

**Does anyone else know the Peter Pan Dance from The Pacifier? It was my favourite song :) Oh and does anyone also have a photographic memory? I legit do and sometimes I really really wish I didn't have it but I can remember heaps of formulas and stuff...med school here I come! **

**I'm quite random if you haven't noticed :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing...if you did **


End file.
